


El Paraíso en tus Manos Gentiles

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Western, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long One Shot, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Trauma, love has many shapes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven viajero de resplandeciente cabello rubio e intensos ojos azules llega como un soplo de aire fresco al hogar de Kakashi; ojos azules y ojos negros quedan prendados unos de otros; y, entonces, la lenta rueda del destino comienza a girar con velocidad y en otra dirección; y todo cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Paraíso en tus Manos Gentiles

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise leer historias inspiradas en la ilustración que dibujó Kishimoto-sensei para la portada del capítulo 686 del manga. Nunca las encontré, de modo que mi cerebro creó su propia versión. Sin embargo, malos tiempos y musas extrañas tergiversaron una y otra vez aquella idea y terminaron convirtiendo éste one-shot en algo que tiene prácticamente nula conexión con aquella preciosa ilustración. (De modo que si conocéis historias basadas en ella, aún me gustaría leerlas. Hacedme llegar los enlaces, títulos o nombres de los autores, por favor).
> 
> Los que recordéis la ilustración sabréis que estaba ambientada en el "oeste". El poco conocimiento que tengo sobre el tema me viene dado por las escasas películas americanas que he visto sobre la época. De modo que, espero, podáis disculpar mi ignorancia sobre el período histórico y el país en el que está ambientado. Debo reconocer humildemente que no tengo prácticamente idea alguna sobre cómo funcionaban los Estados Unidos en los 1800's. Aunque en el fanfic no hay vericidad histórica alguna y tampoco entro en detalles he "tratado" de ambientarlo, muy vagamente, en la década de los 1850's. Lamento todas las incongruencias y absurdidades que podáis encontrar.
> 
> Ésta historia no es una historia bonita ni tampoco romántica. Muchas de las cosas que ocurren y de las acciones de los personajes (incluidos Naruto y Sasuke) no son acciones ni decisiones que yo apoye ni acepte en la vida real. Ésto es ficción y me he permitido canalizar aquí la negatividad, dolor y sufrimiento de un mal momento de mi vida. Eso no significa que la relación entre los personajes sea una relación que yo considere sana y natural, porque no lo es. Espero que podáis entenderlo.
> 
> Respecto a la forma del fanfic: he tratado de escribir algo distinto a lo que acostumbro a escribir; ésta historia consta de pequeños fragmentos, uno tras otro, que cuentan pequeños momentos y anécdotas que sirven para contar la historia sin contar realmente toda la historia de principio a fin. A veces los saltos temporales entre fragmento y fragmento son de unas horas, unos días, y otras veces han transcurrido semanas o incluso meses entre uno y otro. Nunca había escrito algo así y, aunque no siento orgullo alguno por ello y creo, sinceramente, que es una historia mediocre y mal escrita, espero que los saltos temporales y la historia global se logren captar bien. Si no es así os ruego me lo digáis porque eso significa que he hecho algo mal y que necesito mejorar mucho hasta que pueda permitirme intentar escribir algo así.
> 
> Espero podáis disculpar también que, aún tratándose de un one-shot (fanfic de un sólo capítulo) sea tan terriblemente extenso. Espero que no sea una lectura tediosa, aburrida y larga.
> 
> Y, cómo último apunte, para quienes necesitáis saber de antemano para decidir si queréis o no queréis leer: se trata de un NaruSasuNaru. Que, en éste caso concreto, viene a significar: fanfic principalmente NaruSasu con un par de escenas SasuNaru. Lamento si mi decisión hace sentir incómodos a los lectores de una u otra opción.
> 
> Eso es todo lo que quería decir de antemano. Gracias por soportar mi verborrea. Y, ahora sí, disfrutad (?) la lectura.

Aquella mañana Sakura llevaba el delantal de puntillas blancas sobre el vestido verde oscuro con finas rallas ocre y calzaba las botas de cordones marrones cuando volvía de recoger unas lechugas del humilde huerto de autoconsumo que se encontraba unos largos metros alejado de la vieja casa de madera en la que vivía, casi al pie de una colina de vegetación despejada, puesto que, aunque la casa se encontraba edificada en terreno llano el pasto que crecía era pobre debido a la poca fertilidad de la tierra y no se podía cultivar gran cosa. Afortunadamente aquel pasto que crecía naturalmente en el llano era suficiente para alimentar a los caballos, y a Sakura no le molestaba tener que caminar todos los días hasta el alejado pie de la colina a cuidar del huerto y, en especial, de los delicados tomates que cultivaba para complacer a Sasuke, pues desde niña sentía gran aprecio por el reino vegetal y, además, ella había sido la impulsora del “Proyecto: Huerto Familiar”.

 

Los rayos de sol caían con fuerza sobre el terreno a aquellas horas y en aquella época del año y una fina capa de sudor empapaba su cuello delgado. Al llegar al bendito porche se secó la humedad del sudor de la frente con el reverso de la mano, mientras sostenía la cesta de las lechugas con un sólo brazo. Fue entonces, en el momento justo antes de abrir la puerta para entrar dentro de casa, ya con la mano en el pomo, que la visión periférica de sus ojos captó una figura humana encaminarse hacia allí. Con lentitud, debido al aturdimiento por el calor, torció el cuello para mirar en dirección al polvoriento y único camino que llegaba hasta la casa y por él vio llegar al hombre que cambiaría el ritmo de la canción que habían llevado durante largos años armónicamente las vidas de sus tres habitantes.

 

Sakura se quedó quieta en el porche, esperando a que la silueta masculina que se acercaba llegase hasta allí, aprovechando ese tiempo para analizar al personaje, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre las intenciones que traía consigo. No acostumbraba a ocurrir pues los habitantes de la zona todos se conocían entre sí y cuando aparecía algún viajero desconocido solía acercarse solamente a preguntar alguna dirección o bien a pedir comida o agua; sin embargo, alguna vez, Sakura había oído hablar sobre algún caso de bandoleros o maleantes que habían aparecido de la nada en casa de alguien y habían terminado robando, agrediendo y en el peor de los casos matando a algún que otro pacífico habitante de la periferia. La figura que se dirigía hacia la casa, no obstante, no parecía encajar en el perfil. A medida que se acercaba, Sakura pudo fijarse mejor en su rostro y se percató —además de la polvorienta suciedad de sus botas, poncho y cabello—, de que se trataba de un hombre joven que muy probablemente encajaba dentro del mismo rango de edad que ella misma y Sasuke. Finalmente el chico llegó al porche y ambos se escudriñaron mutuamente durante unos largos segundos, analizándose el uno al otro con más curiosidad que recelo. El visitante parecía sediento y era indudable que necesitaba ropa limpia y un minucioso encuentro con el agua caliente de la bañera. Sakura enseguida se percató y sintió curiosidad por las marcas en las mejillas del rubio viajero y, al dirigir sus ojos directamente a los del chico y ver la nitidez y vivacidad de un azul intenso en ellos, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente en paz, como si una suave brisa marina hubiese acariciado su rostro ofreciéndole la frescura que necesitaba en aquel bochornoso día. Finalmente fue él quien rompió el hechizo y saludó con un simple “¡Yo!” con la mano en alto y una sonrisa que al entrecerrarle los ojos le dio el aspecto de un zorro del desierto. Sakura rió divertida para sus adentros.

 

—¿Quién es ese tío, Sakura? —la voz cautivadora de Sasuke sonó a lo lejos, amenazante y oscura, sobresaltándolos a ambos e interrumpiendo el inocente momento privado de Sakura con el extraño. A pesar del tono que había empleado Sasuke Sakura conocía demasiado bien al dueño de esa voz y supo distinguir una leve inseguridad en ella.

 

Ante la repentina y poco amistosa interrupción de Sasuke ambos Sakura y el rubio giraron sus cabezas en su dirección. Aunque Sasuke había logrado avanzar un gran trecho silencioso y pasando completamente desapercibido y ahora se encontraba mucho más cerca de la casa que del establo de los caballos no había duda alguna de que había salido de allí. El establo era una edificación, también de madera, algo mayor que la casa en sí y ubicado a la derecha de ésta, formando con ella una especie de L aunque no estaban pegadas pared con pared sino que el establo se encontraba a cierta distancia de la casa principal. Sasuke sostenía una pistola con la mano izquierda, apuntando al rubio con el ceño fruncido y la mirada intensa, amenazante. Despacio, el intruso levantó las manos mostrando su rendición, negando así mala intención alguna. Sakura observó a Sasuke y luego al otro chico y supo que era suya la función de ofrecer las primeras palabras para calmar la situación, más cuando finalmente abrió la boca para decir algo no supo exactamente qué.

 

—Pueeees... este chico es... —comenzó torpemente, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, intentando aplacarlo, darle confianza, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella tampoco sabía quién era—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó al rubio con tono amigable y tratando de parecer tranquila a pesar de sentir una incómoda tensión emanar del cuerpo de Sasuke y acariciar su espalda con insistencia.

 

El chico tardó unos segundos en apartar su, ahora también intensa, mirada azul de Sasuke pero cuando volvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia ella le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

 

—Soy Naruto —se presentó—. Me habían dicho que aquí vivía un hombre llamado Kakashi. ¿Tenéis idea de dónde puedo encontrarlo? —preguntó en un tono desenfadado, aún con ambas manos en alto aunque no parecía sentirse incómodo ni en peligro en lo más mínimo a pesar de que una pistola continuaba apuntándole.

 

—¿Para qué le buscas? —cortó Sasuke arisco.

 

El chico volvió a poner su cara de zorro del desierto que arrancó una pequeña risita espontánea de Sakura, que se apresuró a reprimir para no incomodar aún más a Sasuke.

 

—Pues, a ver, digamos que mi padre era un viejo amigo suyo...

 

—¿Tienes alguna prueba? —volvió a cortar Sasuke.

 

Finalmente Sakura suspiró cansada, hacía demasiado calor para lidiar con semejante tensión en el ambiente. Se agachó a dejar la cesta de lechugas en el suelo del porche y, con firmeza, tendió su mano, con la palma abierta, en dirección a Naruto.

 

—Hola, Naruto. Yo soy Sakura —le sonrió amigable tras presentarse—. Oye Naruto, ¿me darías tu revólver? Te prometo que Sasuke se quedará mucho más tranquilo si vas desarmado.

 

Naruto asintió comprendiendo la situación y con lentitud y sin esconder ninguno de sus movimientos de la mirada acechante de Sasuke desenfundó sus dos revólveres y se los dio a Sakura. Entonces pareció recordar algo más y sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su bota izquierda que hizo deslizar por el suelo de madera del porche hasta que chocó contra la pared.

 

—Creo que no llevo nada más que pueda ser útil como arma, aunque claro está que podría liarme a puñetazos con cualquiera, se me da bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿sabes? —le contó a Sakura— Ah, bueno, no contra ti, claro —se excusó avergonzado y torpe—. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer con mis puños. Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no voy a cortarme las manos —bromeó con un tono de voz que tampoco dejó claro que estuviese realmente bromeando—. Tendrás que conformarte con ésto —dijo alzando la voz un poco más y con los ojos fijos en Sasuke de nuevo.

 

Sakura quiso golpearse la cara con las manos, o, en su defecto, golpear la de Naruto. Provocar a Sasuke no era una buena idea.

 

Lentamente Sasuke se acercó hacia ellos, aún apuntando a Naruto con la pistola y con expresión intimidante. Sus pasos eran largos, ágiles y elegantes pero peligrosos como los de un felino. Sakura, desde su posición aventajada en el porche, se dio muy buena cuenta de que Naruto no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Sasuke, y no precisamente porque temiese terminar con una bala entre los ojos. Interesante. Aunque no por ello menos problemático y peligroso. Y, para qué negarlo, algo decepcionante también.

 

En aquel justo momento Kakashi abrió la puerta de casa y asomó la cabeza con ese aire despistado y algo indiferente suyo. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en Naruto y lo observó largo rato hasta que decidió salir por completo de casa y se cruzó relajadamente de brazos en el porche junto a Sakura.

 

—Vaya por Dios, pero si eres igualito a Minato —le aseguró a Naruto con un deje de asombro en la voz. Éste le sonrió alegre.

 

—¡Me lo dicen mucho! Creo que acierto si digo que tú eres Kakashi, ¿sí? —Kakashi asintió divertido y se acercó hacia él, pero sin bajarse del porche, ante la creciente tensión de Sasuke—. Soy Naruto, el único hijo de Minato. Ahora mismo estoy de viaje, quería ver mundo siguiendo el ejemplo de mi padre y me dijo que si alguna vez pasaba por esta zona debía venir a darte recuerdos de su parte.

 

—Buen chico —asintió Kakashi dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro—. Pasa adentro. No soporto el horrible calor que hace aquí en verano —dijo adentrándose ya de nuevo en la casa.

 

Naruto trató de sacudir un poco el polvo de sus botas antes de subir los tres escalones del porche y seguir al hombre de cabello gris hacia el interior tras una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa a Sakura quién negó con la cabeza y le instó a entrar con un “adelante”.

 

Sasuke llegó al fin al porche y escudriñó con la mirada a Sakura antes de arrebatarle de las manos los dos revólveres de Naruto. Sakura lo vio soltar muy despacio y muy bajito el aire que había estado reteniendo tensamente y acercó su mano a la mejilla de él en un gesto consolador.

 

—Gracias, Sasuke —sonrió afable.

 

—No. Perdóname —contestó seco.

 

—No hay nada que perdonar. Al contrario, gracias por protegerme —lentamente deslizó la mano que sostenía la mejilla de Sasuke por su rostro hasta que el contacto entre su mano y él se perdió y entonces se dio la vuelta para recuperar la cesta de lechugas y entrar al fin en casa. Sentía curiosidad por saber de qué charlaban Kakashi y Naruto—. Sasuke, —se dio la vuelta una última vez para mirar el rostro contrariado de Sasuke que probablemente aún sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas—. Si resulta que este chico, Naruto, termina alojándose aquí unos días como invitado de Kakashi... trata de no hacerle la vida muy difícil. ¿Harás eso por _mí_? —Sasuke pareció pensárselo por un momento pero luego gruñó, se agachó a coger el cuchillo de Naruto del suelo del porche y se volvió a ir en dirección al establo con todas las armas a cuestas y el ceño fruncido.

 

Sakura se permitió el pequeño placer de no hacer nada durante unos segundos y dirigió la mirada al despejado y reluciente cielo azul. No podía, ni quería negar que adoraba a Sasuke más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, pero era cierto también que algunas veces era complejo tratar con él. Complicado no, porque tras tantos años juntos, la mayoría de veces podía leerle y entender qué era lo que sentía, pero ello no le evitaba preocupaciones: “¿se encontrará bien?”, “¿será capaz de conversar normalmente?”, “¿se sentirá demasiado incómodo en presencia de tal o cuál persona?”, “¿lo estaré presionando demasiado si le pido que haga tal cosa?”. Aunque sabía que si alguna vez llegaba a decir en voz alta lo que sentía la mayoría de gente la creería loca o ridícula no podía evitar sentir que a veces era la esposa de Sasuke, otras su madre, otras su hermana; en cualquier caso siempre se sentía responsable de su bienestar.

 

Suspiró resignada ante la estresante expectativa de tener que convivir unos días con Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto, los tres al mismo tiempo, y, con algo de curiosidad, abrió la puerta de casa y se adentró en la sala principal en dónde Naruto y Kakashi se habían sentado a conversar sobre, aparentemente, el hombre llamado Minato que era el padre de Naruto y un viejo conocido de Kakashi al que parecía profesar gran afecto. Naruto parecía haber tomado ya agua y Sakura agradeció mentalmente que el despistado Kakashi hubiese pensado en algo tan básico como eso por lo menos y pronto les sirvió un poco de té caliente con unas pastas para acompañar. Entonces se puso a limpiar las lechugas en la cocina, que formaba parte de la misma sala, y escuchó con interés pero en silencio la conversación ajena mientras preparaba la comida. Naruto venía de la costa, del lejano y tan reciente territorio llamado California, y había decidido emprender un viaje durante su juventud para comprender mejor el mundo y buscar su camino a seguir en la vida. Mientras tanto se entretenía tratando de encontrar oro o petróleo porque hacer fortuna siempre era algo bienvenido, aunque sabía que esa no era su verdadera vocación que, al parecer, aún estaba por descubrir. Había viajado por el norte y había llegado a la Costa Este también, de modo que ahora estaba comenzando a adentrarse por la zona central del inmenso país. Kakashi parecía realmente complacido escuchando el relato jovial y desenfadado de Naruto: hacía mucho tiempo que no había recibido visita alguna y Kakashi era alguien que apreciaba una larga y entretenida conversación. Muy a su pesar, pues ella también se había estado divirtiendo mucho, Sakura se vio obligada a interrumpirles un par de horas más tarde para poner la mesa.

 

—Naruto, ¿te quedas a comer, verdad? —preguntó meramente por cortesía, pues la respuesta era obvia.

 

—Naruto se quedará aquí unos días antes de reemprender su viaje —contestó Kakashi. Parecía que esa era la pequeña parte de la conversación que Sakura se había perdido cuando estaba con Sasuke en el porche. Aunque no era nada sorprendente para ella debido a la obviedad de la situación, despertaba una nueva pregunta: “¿cuántos días son “ _unos días_ ”?”.

 

—Entonces tendrás que dejarlo ir un rato para que pueda ponerse ropa limpia y darse un baño, o nos va a convertir la casa en un pequeño desierto —rió Sakura de buen humor.

 

Naruto hizo una mueca avergonzada a modo de disculpa y prometió acercarse al día siguiente al pueblo más cercano a comprar ropa nueva. Kakashi accedió a dejarle ropa limpia suya por el momento pero no quiso saber nada de acompañarlo al exterior para mostrarle el baño y, apresuradamente, huyó a su habitación a continuar escribiendo un rato más antes de la comida.

 

Una vez solos Sakura suspiró resignada con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

 

—Kakashi... es todo un personaje, ¿no? —preguntó cómplice Naruto.

 

Se miraron y ambos rieron.

 

—Lo es. Pero es una gran persona —le excusó ella.

 

—No lo dudo —sonrió Naruto acercándose a la cocina pero sin atreverse a tocar nada con las manos polvorientas. Tras una pequeña pausa añadió en un tono más serio:— Oye, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

 

Sakura tenía una ligera idea de por qué Naruto parecía algo incómodo pero lo alentó con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento.

 

—Vosotros... ¿no sois parientes, no? Es que... no logro encontraros el parecido —admitió en un murmullo.

 

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente, mientras cortaba en rodajas una zanahoria.

 

—Soy hija de una vieja amiga de Kakashi. No estoy muy segura porque jamás había oído hablar sobre tu padre pero a juzgar por las cosas de las que habéis estado charlando... tal vez él la conocía también. Has dicho que viajó a New York alguna vez, ¿verdad? Ella era de allí —hizo una brevísima pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. El caso es que cuando ella falleció Kakashi se hizo cargo de nosotros.

 

A Naruto no se le escapó el hecho de que Sakura había hablado sobre su madre como madre únicamente de ella, y sin embargo había incluido a Sasuke luego, en la parte en la que supuestamente Kakashi se hizo cargo. Sakura lo había explicado de un modo simple y sin darle mayor importancia, como quién presenta las habitaciones de la casa a un visitante, sin embargo Naruto supo leer el profundo dolor que escondía aquel recuerdo para Sakura y sintió un puño apretar su corazón.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró.

 

Sakura sonrió mientras masticaba un trozo de zanahoria cruda, con la cadera apoyada en la encimera.

 

—No te preocupes. ¡Fue hace mucho tiempo!

 

Sakura se encaminó hacia la puerta con Naruto siguiéndola cabizbajo.

 

—Supongo que quieres darte un baño, ¿no? Quiero decir, yo en tu lugar querría pero... si no te sientes igual no lo hagas por compromiso —Naruto negó con la cabeza, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y una sonrisa demasiado pequeña.

 

—Mi madre,

 

Sakura se giró para mirar los ojos intensos y resplandecientes de Naruto que ahora volvían a mirarla.

 

—Mi madre también murió cuando yo era niño —Naruto tragó saliva nervioso—. No digo que pueda saber cómo te sientes porque no sé cómo fue para ti pero hasta cierto punto puedo entender tu dolor. Fue tan doloroso que pensar en ella aún ahora me pone triste. Por eso, siento que perdieras a tu madre. De verdad —la profunda sinceridad de aquella mirada no podría fingirse de ninguno de los modos.

 

Sakura sabía que no se había equivocado, su instinto no fallaba. Aquel chico era cálido y sincero. Un encanto.

 

—Gracias, Naruto. Siento que tengamos ese dolor como punto de unión. Hubiese sido más alegre descubrir que compartimos otras cosas, ¿no crees? Pero gracias. Lamento que tú también hayas pasado por eso.

 

Naruto asintió tragándose el nudo en su garganta y recuperando su expresión desenfadada habitual. Y entonces Sakura, queriendo romper la solemnidad del momento, salió al porche y señaló en la dirección del establo.

 

—¿Ves aquella caseta de allí? La casita junto al establo no, la pequeña caseta que está más allá. Aquello es el baño.

 

—¡¿No me digas que cuando tenéis pis por la noche tenéis que ir hasta allí!? —se sorprendió el rubio con un toque de horror en la expresión. Sakura se rió ante la ocurrencia espontánea del chico y asintió divertida con la cabeza.

 

—No está tan lejos como parece.

 

—Sólo espero no terminar lleno de polvo en el camino de vuelta... realmente me apetece mucho sentirme limpio después de tantos días sin bañarme.

 

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura se estaba riendo de él en silencio y se sonrojó.

 

—Lo siento. Aunque sea evidente no debería contarle a una chica que voy echo un asco, ¿no? —se rió rascándose la nuca nervioso.

 

Sakura le dio un par de golpecitos amistosos en el brazo con una sonrisa.

 

—No te preocupes, Naruto —susurró cómplice—. Vivo con dos hombres desde niña. Nada de lo que hagas o digas puede asustarme, te lo prometo.

 

Naruto sonrió alegre, realmente parecía reconfortado por las palabras de Sakura.

 

—Supongo que como no hay ninguna mujer en mi casa, a veces dudo sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no —se excusó.

 

—Sé tú mismo —le animó—. Aunque, ¿cómo decirlo? Es probable que hayas oído a menudo que las mujeres son complicadas, pero... en esta casa los complicados de tratar son _ellos_.

 

Narutó soltó una carcajada.

 

—¡No digas eso! ¡Kakashi es muy amable y hablar con él es interesante y divertido al mismo tiempo! —defendió.

 

—Sí, pero no sabe hacer prácticamente nada. Además se pasa el día encerrado en la habitación como un ermitaño.

 

—¿Y qué hace allí?

 

—Escribe.

 

La expresión de Naruto le dijo a Sakura que no comprendía exactamente qué significaba aquello.

 

—¿Deduzco por la cara que pones que tu padre no te ha dicho que Kakashi es escritor? Es gracias a los libros que publica que vivimos. Sasuke y yo nos encargamos de la casa pero no tenemos ingresos de ningún tipo.

 

—Oh, creía que erais granjeros o algo así —dijo Naruto distraído.

 

—Tenemos un pequeño huerto pero a duras penas nos da de comer a nosotros. En el establo hay caballos pero son poquitos y no los vendemos, son nuestro medio de transporte y los amigos de Sasuke.

 

—Sus... ¿amigos?

 

Sakura sonrió para ocultar que había hablado de más y decidió cambiar de tema.

 

—Oye Naruto, tengo que terminar con ésto de aquí —con un movimiento vago con la mano dio a entender que debía terminar con aquello que había dejado a medias en la mesa del comedor y en la cocina.

 

—Ah, claro. Siento entretenerte —se excusó—. Y mientras esté por aquí ayudaré —añadió con entusiasmo—. No es justo que lo hagas todo tú sola.

 

Sakura rió, contenta pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

 

—Gracias Naruto, eres muy amable, pero no es lo que piensas. Yo soy quien se encarga de preparar la comida porque Kakashi siempre está pegado a sus plumas y libros, y Sasuke... tiene prohibido pisar la cocina —terminó, con un tono que no admitía preguntas.

 

—Entiendo —asintió con risa en los labios Naruto, aunque era imposible que realmente entendiese la gravedad del asunto.

 

—¡Ah! Cuando termines de asearte, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —añadió Sakura mientras Naruto hacía ademán de irse ya hacia el baño.

 

—Claro.

 

—¿Podrás acercarte al establo y decirle a Sasuke que venga a comer?

 

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció un poco por un instante y asintió con la cabeza.

 

Sakura se sintió algo desdichada: era la primera vez que un chico de su edad, apuesto y bueno aparecía como por arte de magia en la puerta de su casa... pero era su querido Sasuke quien lo había conquistado.

 

—Gracias. Eres un encanto —le sonrió ella.

 

Aunque estaba claro que el desdichado máximo era Naruto porque el muy inconsciente no sabía que Sasuke no era para nada una simple cara bonita.

 

 

***

 

 

Naruto arrastró los pies por el terreno arenoso, en el que podía verse poco más que alguna hierba reseca aquí o allá, en dirección a la caseta del baño y cuando pasó por delante de la casita que Sakura había mencionado no puedo evitar tratar de mirar al interior a través de su única ventana pero las cortinas estaban echadas y no pudo ver nada, de modo que la rodeó y prosiguió su camino. La caseta del baño no era grande pero al llegar a ella Naruto descubrió con satisfacción que de lejos parecía más pequeña de lo que realmente era: en el interior había espacio suficiente para alojar una rústica bañera y una letrina que se encontraban en un estado bastante cuidado a pesar de lo viejos que eran. Aquello le hizo pensar en lo distinta que era Sakura de las chicas refinadas y superficiales que había conocido en New York y de las chicas desenfadadas y auténticas de su tierra natal; Sakura parecía una chica muy responsable y cuidaba muy bien de su padrastro Kakashi y de su... de _Sasuke_.

 

Naruto se desnudó, apiló la ropa sucia y polvorienta sobre la tapa de la letrina y se metió en la bañera para darse una ducha, más adelante ya aprovecharía y se daría el lujo de un cómodo baño caliente pero en aquel momento lo que más necesitaba era la sensación del agua fresca cayéndole sobre el cuerpo acalorado y sudoroso como lluvia regando el desierto. Naruto suspiró complacido y sus labios se entreabrieron para susurrar por instinto y para sí mismo que aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos cinco días. Pero, súbitamente, la mirada penetrante de Sasuke se apoderó con fuerza de su mente evitando que llegase a formular palabra alguna y provocando en su pecho un sentimiento que no supo nombrar con exactitud pero que era inquieto y excitante. ¿Por qué sería que desde el momento en el que Sakura había pronunciado el nombre de Sasuke Naruto era capaz de pronunciar ese nombre también, cómo si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida? “ _Sasuke_ ” repitió en su mente, sintiéndose de nuevo lleno de energía y vitalidad.

 

Naruto agarró la pastilla de jabón que encontró estratégicamente colocada en el borde de la bañera y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo con movimientos rápidos e insistentes, deshaciéndose del molesto polvo y arena que tenía pegados a la piel. Llevaba ya varios días caminando en soledad y bajo un sol abrasador: el punto más cercano a la casa de Kakashi en el que la diligencia se había detenido era un pueblo que estaba a largos kilómetros de allí; además, los mapas y brújulas no eran lo suyo de modo que había caminado siguiendo sus corazonadas más que las indicaciones del mapa que había conseguido y había terminado dando un largo rodeo. Hasta cierto punto había sido “divertido”, a Naruto le gustaba la sensación de sentirse en una aventura, de dejarse llevar por la vida sin prisa, sin barreras, sin restricciones; por otro lado habían sido cinco días demasiado largos, calurosos y fatigosos. En cualquier caso estaba ya allí, visitando al viejo amigo de su padre, y pronto podría tachar de su lista mental de tareas otra cosa más; esperaba que cuando volviese a casa su padre se sintiese agradecido por tener un hijo que se había molestado en cumplir todos los caprichos que le había encargado.

 

Naruto terminó de asearse y se vistió con la ropa prestada de Kakashi, que no encajaba en lo más mínimo con el estilo de Naruto pero que, sorprendentemente, le iba mejor de lo que había esperado. Entonces lavó su ropa sucia dentro de la bañera con el mismo jabón que había empleado para limpiarse a sí mismo y una vez satisfecho con su trabajo colgó al sol todas sus prendas, en un tendedor que encontró en el exterior, junto a la caseta del baño. Luego, siguiendo la petición de Sakura, se encaminó hacia el establo de los caballos, que quedaba muy cerca de allí. Naruto pensó que Sasuke era bastante listo de encargarse de los caballos todos los días: de ese modo tenía el baño mucho más cerca que Kakashi y Sakura. Y es que, ¿a quién se le habría ocurrido la absurda idea de construir la caseta del baño tan lejos de la casa principal?

 

Avanzó con pasos silenciosos porque se le ocurrió que quería poder espiar a Sasuke un poco antes de entrar, ver qué expresión mostraba su rostro cuando se encontraba a solas, qué era lo que hacía allí dentro y, simplemente, porque quería ver a Sasuke en privado unos minutos antes de pasarle el mensaje de Sakura y de que fueran a la casa de Kakashi a comer. Desafortunadamente los caballos de Sasuke eran más listos de lo que Naruto había previsto y, al sentir su presencia, todos ellos relincharon al unísono, como si cantasen una canción coral, advirtiendo a Sasuke de que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Al ver fracasar su pequeño e ingenuo plan Naruto suspiró derrotado y, en una pequeña actuación, se plantó en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y aire despreocupado.

 

—Conque éstos son tus amigos, ¿eh? —dijo con aire distraído mientras avanzaba tranquilo y confianzudo por el establo, como si fuera el establo de un familiar cercano, contemplando con atención a cada uno de los animales.

 

Sasuke se encontraba al fondo de la edificación, con una horca en las manos, sus pies estables sobre una gran pila de paja que seguro había estado revolviendo antes de la entrada de Naruto. Su cuerpo completamente quieto, como el de un felino al acecho, sus ojos negros clavados en Naruto con intensidad absorbente.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz era hostil y tajante pero tan cautivadora como la primera vez que Naruto la había oído.

 

Y por alguna extraña razón, ahora que Sasuke había hablado, Naruto se sentía muy consciente de que estaban los dos solos en el establo, de que era el primer momento que pasaba a solas con Sasuke en su vida. Y aquello era tremendamente excitante.

 

Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios y entrecerró los ojos con aire aparentemente distraído, aunque en su interior todos sus sentidos se encontraban absorbiendo sensaciones con el cien por cien de su capacidad, provocando que lo sintiese todo con gran intensidad. Señaló con el pulgar, en un gesto masculino y desenfadado a uno de los caballos que tenía una bella y larguísima crin negra.

 

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —preguntó Naruto de forma casual pero dándose buena cuenta del impacto que causó en Sasuke el uso deliberado de la palabra “amigo” en la frase.

 

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Finalmente gruñó en voz baja y con rabia contenida respondió: —Madara.

 

—Hmmm... —musitó Naruto sin aparente interés, aunque la realidad era que en aquel instante no había nada que le importase más que escuchar la voz de Sasuke presentándole sus caballos.

 

Miró hacia el otro lado y señaló a uno de crin lisa y cuidada, con una larga y elegante cola que movía lentamente mientras observaba a Naruto pacífico pero atento.

 

—¿Y ese?

 

—Es una yegua. Se llama Mikoto —escupió Sasuke enfadado.

 

Naruto sonrió con su estilo zorruno un momento y luego clavó sus ojos azules con intensidad en Sasuke.

 

—No te enfades. ¿Cómo iba a distinguir a un caballo de una yegua? Son todos iguales —provocó.

 

La ira se apoderó de la expresión de Sasuke.

 

—No lo son —gruñó tenso.

 

Sus ojos, también clavados en los de Naruto, compitieron con los azules en intensidad.

 

—¿Por qué has venido? ¡Lárgate! —exclamó alzando la voz y sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto con el pequeño estallido.

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—Sakura me ha mandado a buscarte. Quiere que te diga que es la hora de comer —dijo con calma.

 

—Ahora iré. ¡Largo! —ordenó taxativo Sasuke, claramente tratando de contener dentro sus intensas emociones que luchaban por salir todas al mismo tiempo, a presión.

 

Naruto hizo falso ademán de recular en dirección a la puerta del establo con pasos lentos y perezosos pero se fijó en otro de los caballos y se detuvo frente a él relajadamente, como si fuese incapaz de sentir la fuerza de las emociones, no precisamente inofensivas, de Sasuke.

 

—¿Y éste?

 

Oyó a Sasuke dejar caer la horca con enfado sobre la paja, que rebotó contra el suelo de piedra, y acercarse a él con pasos largos, furioso.

 

—Obito. El último es Shisui. Ahora _vámonos_ —exigió.

 

Naruto dejó de mirar los caballos cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke pasar por su lado y lo vio salir al exterior y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa. De algún modo la presencia de Sasuke lo había golpeado con gran fuerza en el momento en el que había pasado por su izquierda para adelantarse y lo había dejado clavado momentáneamente en el lugar. Naruto inspiró aire hondamente y se apresuró a perseguir la figura que avanzaba señorial y altiva bajo el sol.

 

 

***

 

 

Aquella noche Naruto se encontraba tumbado en la cama de Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza a modo de almohada. Por razones evidentes no podía dormir con Sakura y Kakashi no parecía entusiasmado con la idea de compartir su cama, de modo que Naruto fue mandado a la casita que había junto al establo, aquella misma que había tratado de inspeccionar a través de la ventana que había encontrado cubierta por unas cortinas de color azul oscuro aquella misma mañana. Aquella casita resultaba ser la habitación de Sasuke quien, a lo largo del día Naruto se había dado cuenta, pasaba muy pocas horas en la casa principal.

 

Parecía que la familia de Kakashi no acostumbraba a recibir visitas a menudo pues, del mismo modo que en las habitaciones de Sakura y Kakashi, en la habitación de Sasuke había solamente una cama que ambos muchachos se vieron obligados a compartir. A Naruto no le había molestado en absoluto la idea pero Sasuke parecía muy disconforme con la situación y se encontraba ahora dando la espalda a Naruto y con el cuerpo casi pegado a la pared.

 

Cuando se cansó de mirar las líneas ovaladas y suaves que se dibujaban en los tablones de madera del techo, parecidas a las olas del mar al acariciar la arena de la playa, Naruto giró la cabeza y observó el cabello negro y espeso de Sasuke. Los últimos cinco días habían sido cansados y aquel había sido un día muy largo, la cama de Sasuke era cómoda y estar tumbado allí, con el estómago lleno, vistiendo ropa limpia y en compañía era el paraíso. Naruto había pensado que aquella noche caería dormido en un instante pero... había algo en Sasuke, su aura, tal vez, que lo mantenía con los sentidos agudizados y el cerebro despierto, activo.

 

—Sasuke —susurró, con toda la “sutileza” que podía tener un susurro de Naruto.

 

La figura de Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, aunque Naruto sabía que no dormía. La tenue luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la tela de las cortinas iluminaba su cabello oscuro y sus hombros. Naruto se fijó en la nuca de Sasuke: su cuello era algo esbelto para ser el cuello de un hombre, hacía una curva elegante y la vértebra que delimitaba el fin del cuello y el inicio de la espalda sobresalía un poco.

 

—Deja de mirarme y duérmete —gruñó Sasuke rabioso.

 

Naruto no pudo reprimir que una enorme sonrisa se dibujase en su cara.

 

—¿Cuándo me devolverás mis armas?

 

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron y por un momento Naruto pensó que, aunque parecía imposible, Sasuke iba a lograr pegarse _literalmente_ a la pared.

 

—Cuando te largues de aquí —anunció en un tono que no permitía réplicas—. ¡Ahora duérmete!

 

Naruto dejó escapar una suave risa y se recostó de medio lado, cruzando los brazos delante de su torso, con el cuerpo encarado hacia Sasuke. Por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía quería acercarse al pelo de Sasuke para olerlo pero reprimió su deseo y cerró los ojos.

 

—Buenas noches Sasuke —murmuró con voz pastosa y sin articular bien las palabras.

 

De golpe el cansancio de los días pasados cayó sobre él como una losa y en breves instantes su mente y su cuerpo se sumieron en un profundo sueño.

 

 

***

 

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto despertó Sasuke ya no estaba en la cama.

 

Tras estirar sus extremidades y, con sumo placer, sentir sus músculos recobrar la vida, se vistió relajado, sintiéndose un hombre nuevo tras una noche de sueño reparador. Antes de salir de la habitación decidió que, tras una larga noche con dos hombres encerrados allí dentro, era buena idea abrir la ventana y las cortinas, que dedujo Sasuke siempre mantenía cerradas, y fue a la caseta del baño a asearse, luego se dirigió a la casa principal en busca de Sakura a quien encontró en el exterior, aún cerca de la casa, encaminándose en dirección al huerto. Aquella mañana Naruto aprendió mucho sobre horticultura y jardinería y con orgullo pensó que, gracias a los conocimientos de Sakura, al volver a California, tal vez podría hacer algo para domesticar el jardín descuidado y asilvestrado de casa, que, desde siempre, Minato era incapaz de atender apropiadamente. Más tarde cocinó la comida con Sakura mientras charlaban de todo y nada y, con gran alegría, descubrieron que sus vidas e intereses tenían más en común de lo que habían pensado en un principio, además de que tenían algún tipo de habilidad natural para sincronizarse y entenderse a la perfección mientras trabajaban juntos: “¿me pasas _eso_?” decía uno, y el otro ya tenía el artilugio preparado en la mano para dárselo. Durante la única reunión familiar obligatoria del día, sentados a la mesa, no pudo evitar fijarse en las peculiaridades de la manera en la que Sasuke movía la boca al comer y también en lo mucho que le molestaba sentirse observado; sin embargo, Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra y al terminar su comida desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por la tarde Naruto pasó largas horas en la habitación de Kakashi, viéndole escribir a ratos, charlando con él otros tantos, leyendo algunos fragmentos de su obra en silencio o simplemente maravillándose con su extensa e interesante colección de libros: estaba convencido de que su padre Minato se sentiría muy feliz si alguna vez tenía ocasión de disfrutarla.

 

Aquella noche Sasuke volvió a dormir dándole la espalda.

 

 

***

 

 

Naruto había ido al baño y volvía a la casa a arreglar la pata de una silla que Sakura se quejaba desde el día anterior de que parecía floja; tras arreglar la silla había pensado en ir a la habitación de Kakashi a pedirle papel y una pluma para escribir —ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre— una carta a su padre para contarle lo que había estado haciendo desde la última que le mandó y para hablarle también de su estancia en casa de Kakashi.

 

Naruto se detuvo cuando vio a Sakura y a Sasuke juntos en el porche. Desde el día en el que llegó no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke interactuar con Sakura ni una sola vez. De hecho, no había visto a Sasuke más que a las horas de la comida y por las noches en la casita-dormitorio que compartían. Durante las comidas veía su rostro silencioso y aparentemente inexpresivo, aunque poco a poco comenzaba a comprender mejor cómo diferenciar las distintas emociones en sus sutiles gestos y en su profunda mirada, y por las noches veía su espalda y su nuca, y eso era todo. Sasuke vivía allí pero casi no lo parecía pues incluso Kakashi que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado escribiendo pasaba más horas con Naruto y Sakura que Sasuke. Por esa razón, porque la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke, de quién ella hablaba muy a menudo, casi sin darse cuenta de ello, lo intrigaba y fascinaba a partes iguales, porque no quería interrumpir un momento privado que, a juzgar por lo que había ido viendo sobre ambos y su relación, era muy importante para los dos, y porque, egoístamente, quería observar a Sasuke a distancia un rato, sin que Sasuke lo supiera, porque quería conocer al Sasuke de Sakura, que seguro no era el mismo Sasuke que dormía a su lado dándole la espalda por las noches. Por todo ello Naruto se quedó en silencio, observando a lo lejos, arropado por la sombra que daba la casita, apoyado en su pared exterior junto a la ventana. No podía ver con nitidez desde aquella distancia pero pudo deducir que Sakura sonreía mientras Sasuke le contaba algo, luego él dijo algo más y ella asintió. Ambos se encontraban de pie, el uno frente a la otra, con una cercanía que denotaba confianza pero no tan cerca como para que pudiera interpretarse como complicidad, ella de espalda a la casa, él de espalda al terreno abierto. La conversación duró apenas unos minutos y entonces Sakura asintió un par de veces más y abrió la puerta y dijo algo más a Sasuke antes de que éste bajase los escalones del porche y se encaminase hacia el establo.

 

La verdad era que no entendía nada. El vínculo entre Sasuke y Sakura era tan sólido que casi podía palparse pero, por mucho que pensase en ello, Naruto no lograba etiquetarlo. No lograba entender la relación que tenían Sakura y Sasuke y tampoco lograba entender a Sasuke.

 

Cuando Sasuke desapareció de su campo visual Naruto reemprendió su marcha hacia la casa. Aún tenía que arreglar aquella maldita silla.

 

 

***

 

 

El octavo día Naruto se despertó algo tarde y se encaminó soñoliento a la caseta del baño. La noche anterior le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño: por algún motivo se había sentido muy excitado y su erección había crecido a su antojo, con voluntad propia, ignorando los gritos mentales que le había enviado Naruto para que desapareciese. Sabía que masturbarse con Sasuke allí, durmiendo a su lado, no era una buena idea, de hecho era una idea malísima, de modo que había tenido que esperar y esperar agónicamente a que su erección decidiese relajarse sin ayuda de su mano ni de ninguna otra cosa. Pero aquello había sido muy difícil, terriblemente difícil, pues Naruto sabía que, además de la mella que habían dejado en él los muchos días que habían pasado desde la última vez que había tenido sexo con alguien, —o consigo mismo, ahora que caía en la cuenta—, aquello que lo excitaba era precisamente la presencia de Sasuke. Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, imponente y amenazante bajo el sol, había sabido que había algo en Sasuke que despertaba un lado oculto en él. Sasuke lo hacía sentir apasionado, intenso y... territorial. Naruto siempre había sido apasionado y se entregaba a sus amantes de todo corazón, sin racionalizar, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, por su corazón y por el instinto, aquello que su cuerpo sabía por sí mismo, pero nunca antes le había ocurrido así con nadie. Ese empuje, esa atracción, ese deseo casi irresistible de oler a Sasuke, de tocarle, de abrazar su cuerpo, de sentir el calor de su piel, el tacto de sus labios. Ese deseo irracional que sentía por él a pesar del obvio rechazo del otro. Naruto jamás había sentido algo así antes, por ninguna otra persona que hubiese conocido, con la que hubiese estado, con la que hubiese compartido experiencias sexuales, ya fuese por simple atracción física o bien por implicación emocional. Y trataba de ignorarlo día tras día, noche tras noche, porque sabía que Sasuke no lo quería. Porque sabía que ese deseo enfermizo era algo que estaba _mal_. Pero no podía evitarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas. Y lo había llevado a pasar una larga noche excitado, desvelado y tembloroso. Aquella misma cama que le había parecido el paraíso en su primera noche junto a Sasuke se había convertido en el infierno durante ésta última. Y ahora se encaminaba con pasos torpes hacia el baño, sabiendo bien que Sakura ya debía haber vuelto de su trabajo en el huerto hacía horas, que probablemente ya había terminado de preparar la comida. Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho, ayudar a Sakura era lo único que había estado haciendo para pagar la amabilidad que Kakashi, sobretodo Sakura, y también Sasuke le habían ofrecido a lo largo de su estancia en su casa y, por culpa de una erección, ese día había sido incapaz de ofrecer su ayuda a modo de agradecimiento.

 

La puerta de la caseta del baño estaba abierta y Naruto se sorprendió enormemente cuando descubrió que no era la atenta y pulcra Sakura quién se encargaba de mantenerla limpia sino aquél chico de cabello negro, mirada intensa y malhumor crónico a quién tanto deseaba: Sasuke. Sasuke, quien se encontraba en aquel momento dentro de la bañera vacía, con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y los pantalones también remangados hasta media pierna, quien sostenía un cepillo enjabonado en la mano izquierda, —¿por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que era zurdo?—, que empleaba para frotar la madera del borde con fuerza e insistencia. Naruto se quedó plantado allí, incapaz de reaccionar, bajo el sol del mediodía, a pocos pasos de la puerta de la caseta del baño, mirando el cuerpo de Sasuke moverse al frotar. Entonces Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a frotar la pared: trabajaba meticulosamente, rápido pero sin dejarse ni un solo centímetro por limpiar, completamente absorto en su tarea. La camisa se pegaba a su espalda por el sudor y probablemente también la humedad de la bañera, mostrando a Naruto la elegancia de su forma. Las muñecas gráciles y de huesos marcados de Sasuke continuaban frotando la pared, ahora por encima de su cabeza, provocando que, al ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar la parte más alta de la pared, las caderas de Sasuke se moviesen de un modo involuntariamente sugerente. Naruto quería entrar en el baño, cerrar la puerta de un portazo tras de sí y empujar el cuerpo de Sasuke contra la pared con el suyo, rodeando esa cintura estrecha y esas caderas marcadas con sus brazos. Naruto sabía con certeza que jamás había conocido a ningún otro hombre más bello y más atractivo que Sasuke, podría ser incluso que fuese la persona más hermosa que hubiese conocido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, ¡joder!, saber que Sasuke no sentía lo mismo por él, saber que Sasuke no quería saber nada de Naruto dolía horrores.

 

Naruto tragó saliva. Miró con anhelo el cuerpo esbelto y hermoso frotando la pared con esmero una última vez y se dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación y esconderse como un cobarde bajo las sábanas de Sasuke un rato más.

 

 

***

 

 

Sakura estaba preocupada. El día anterior Naruto se había saltado la comida y apenas lo había visto un rato por la tarde. Parecía muy afligido y unas impropias ojeras negruzcas se habían instalado bajo sus luminosos ojos azules. Por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba enfermo y se ofreció a prepararle unas gachas hervidas o unas verduras cocidas pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa demasiado pequeña y se recostó nuevamente en la mecedora a leer un libro que había tomado prestado de la colección de Kakashi. Tampoco cenó.

 

Hoy también había salido de casa temprano para ir al huerto y Naruto no la había alcanzado por el camino como habría hecho habitualmente. Si hoy se repetía lo mismo de ayer iría a consultarlo con Kakashi o se acercaría al establo a exigir una explicación por parte de Sasuke. Al fin y al cabo dormían juntos, sería normal que Sasuke supiese algo, ¿no? Tal vez había obligado a Naruto a dormir a la intemperie y el rubio se lo había ocultado a Kakashi y a ella por no importunar. Aunque Sasuke no parecía más molesto de lo habitual, ni tampoco más relajado, de modo que no parecía probable que se hubiesen peleado, porque en caso de ser así el carácter de Sasuke se habría vuelto mucho más agrio. Sakura suspiró y se agachó junto a los tomates en el huerto, ansiosa por ver cuanto habían crecido desde el día anterior. Pronto estarían maduros y podría recogerlos y ofrecérselos a Sasuke. Feliz por lo hermosos que estaban creciendo los tomates en los que había puesto tanto cariño y esfuerzo pero resignada ante la duda de qué le ocurría a Naruto se encaminó, regadera metálica en mano, hacia la fuente que se encontraba entre los árboles, al subir un pequeño trecho de la suave colina. Mientras llenaba de agua fresca la regadera, que por su cumpleaños Sasuke había decorado con un elegante estampado floral que había copiado de la cubierta de un libro de la colección de Kakashi, aprovechó para tomar pequeños sorbitos de la fuente natural con sus manos menudas ahuecadas a modo de recipiente. Tal vez la mejor idea sería ir en busca de Naruto directamente y tratar de charlar con él. Era un chico muy sincero y hasta ahora se había mostrado extrovertido, hablando sobre sí mismo con Sakura con confianza y sin tapujos. Sí, lo mejor sería ir a hablar con él antes de preparar la comida. Si no quería hablar Sakura tendría que conformarse y esperar a que él diese el primer paso, y si lo que ocurría era, precisamente, que necesitaba alguien con quien sincerarse, ella sería toda orejas.

 

Grande fue la sorpresa de Sakura cuando, cargando la regadera con ambas manos, demasiado llena para ser cómoda, vio a Naruto agachado entre las hileras de verduras y hortalizas del huerto, rascando la tierra con un pequeño rastrillo para desenterrar unas patatas. Al llegar Sakura dejó la pesada regadera con un golpe seco en la tierra y se secó el sudor de la frente con el reverso de la mano.

 

—Esa herramienta no sirve. Vas a estropear la piel de las patatas —sonrió.

 

Naruto volteó la cabeza y saludó con un “¡yo!” igual que había hecho la primera vez que se habían visto y soltó el rastrillo de mano poniéndose en pie para ir a por la regadera.

 

—Yo me encargo de ahogar los tomates, ¿sí?

 

Sakura rió haciendo reír también a Naruto y asintió alegre, yendo a desenterrar las patatas.

 

—No los “ahogues” mucho, ¿eh? —le siguió la broma—. En realidad dentro de poco ya los podremos recoger, así que ahora es cuando hay que ser más cuidadosos.

 

Naruto asintió con un “hm” pensativo y fue regando atentamente todas las verduras que Sakura le indicaba.

 

—Siento haberte hecho cargar la regadera a ti. Ayer también —se disculpó Naruto con pesadumbre.

 

Sakura sonrió mientras limpiaba de tierra otra bonita patata, redondita y sin imperfecciones.

 

—Siempre he hecho ésto sola, ¿recuerdas? —dijo para incomodarle un poco—. Aunque te voy a reconocer que es más divertido desde que estás tú.

 

Naruto se rascó el cabello de la nuca con una media sonrisa.

 

—Es curioso lo fácil que una se acostumbra a una nueva rutina, a un nuevo miembro en la familia —musitó distraída.

 

Naruto no dijo nada, regando pensativo y silencioso el resto del tiempo hasta que se terminó el agua y entonces se quedó agazapado junto a los tomates, acariciándolos distraídamente.

 

—Sé que vas a pensar que soy una entrometida. Y también sé que no me lo vas a decir por cortesía pero, aún así voy a ser entrometida y te lo voy a preguntar: ¿quieres hablar? —interrumpió Sakura unos minutos más tarde, arrancándole de su ensimismamiento.

 

Aunque Sakura no era una mujer alta, y cuando Naruto estaba de pie tenía que mirar hacia abajo para poder verle la cara, ahora, de pie frente a él, con los brazos sujetando estable y segura de sí misma un montoncito de patatas, Sakura imponía bastante respeto. No del tipo que asusta pero sí del tipo que te hace sentir en buenas manos. Naruto alejó las manos de los tomates y clavó los ojos en los zapatos de Sakura mientras inspiraba profundamente. Luego se puso en pie y le ofreció una sonrisa brillante.

 

—Eres la entrometida más encantadora del mundo.

 

—Tú y tu manía de seducirme todo el tiempo —se quejó ella con un adorable puchero.

 

Naruto se puso colorado y comenzó a mover las manos torpemente mientras trataba de explicar que nunca había tenido la intención de seducir a Sakura y que él solo decía lo que pensaba pero que no era en ese sentido sino en el otro y...

 

Sakura comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta que casi se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos y Naruto, más relajado, también se rió a pleno pulmón.

 

—No te pongas tan nervioso, Naruto. Desde el primer momento en el que tu mirada y la de Sasuke se cruzaron supe que... sé que él te gusta.

 

Naruto se mordisqueó el labio inferior obsesivamente hasta que asintió con la cabeza inseguro, avergonzado y culpable, como si fuese un niño reconociendo haber robado dinero a sus padres.

 

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con Sasuke?

 

Naruto la miró asustado.

 

—No, claro que no. Yo no... no le haré daño a tu familia, Sakura. Estoy siendo muy feliz aquí, me alegra mucho haber venido a visitar a Kakashi y haberos conocido a todos. Sé que, cuando me vaya, echaré mucho de menos todo ésto.

 

Sakura escuchaba en silencio, serena.

 

—Sé que no le harás daño a Sasuke, Naruto. No tienes que excusarte conmigo.

 

Decidida pasó junto a él y metió todas las patatas dentro de la regadera vacía, hoy había olvidado traer una cesta.

 

—Vayamos a casa a preparar la comida. Con el estómago lleno todos los problemas parecen más pequeños.

 

Naruto le sonrió agradecido y cargó las herramientas y la regadera a modo de disculpa por haberla dejado trabajar sola aquellos dos días.

 

 

***

 

 

Casualmente Naruto despertó temprano aquella mañana. Ni siquiera se extrañó de no ver a Sasuke en la cama junto a él: no importaba a qué hora despertase Sasuke siempre se había ido ya. Las mañanas anteriores había permanecido tumbado en la cama unos minutos, pensando en varias cosas, y también saboreando en secreto la ligera presencia de Sasuke que quedaba en la cama, al fin y al cabo aquella era su habitación y era normal que todo estuviese impregnado de Sasuke. Pero aquella mañana se levantó inquieto, con la inquietud de quien presiente que va a recibir una grata sorpresa y los nervios le impiden dormir más. Se bajó de la cama y estiró los músculos de su espalda y los hombros, sin cambiarse la ropa ni ponerse los zapatos se acercó a la puerta dando un gran bostezo e instintivamente la abrió sigiloso. No sabía qué era aquello que lo había empujado a ir a la puerta, a querer ver el exterior a aquellas horas, pero entonces lo descubrió: aquella temprana mañana Naruto presenció algo que le llegó al corazón, una imagen que le causó tal impresión que se grabó en su retina para siempre. Sasuke montaba a Shisui bajo la luz del alba, sin silla de montar ni ningún otro complemento que la mayoría estimaría necesarios para ser capaces de montar un caballo sin caer, y lo hacía con la mayor elegancia y naturalidad que Naruto había visto jamás en ningún jinete. Shisui parecía el ser más feliz del planeta y galopaba con total libertad, y no era Sasuke quién lo guiaba a él sino él quién llevaba a Sasuke a cuestas por propia voluntad, mostrándole el mundo a través de sus ojos equinos y siguiendo su propio espíritu. Sasuke se amoldaba a los movimientos y caprichos de Shisui pero jamás perdió su perfecta postura ni el control sobre sí mismo. Sakura no había mentido cuando aquel primer día le dijo a Naruto que los caballos del establo eran los amigos de Sasuke.

 

 

***

 

 

Antes de que llegase el fin de semana y el pequeño pueblo más cercano se llenase de la pequeña multitud de los fieles que asistían a misa todos los domingos —y que Kakashi parecía aborrecer y querer evitar por todos los medios posibles—, Sakura decidió, causando gran entusiasmo en Naruto, que era hora de ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas ropa nueva para Naruto.

 

A última hora Kakashi se escaqueó del breve viaje alegando una súbita racha de inspiración y pronto se encerró en su habitación a escribir. Sakura y Naruto se miraron el uno a la otra con una risilla mal reprimida en los labios y salieron al exterior para subirse al carruaje que Sasuke había preparado a regañadientes. Él se sentó en el banquillo delantero para dirigir, y probablemente dar apoyo moral o algo parecido, a Mikoto y Shisui, los dos buenos chicos que recorrerían el camino por ellos. Sakura y Naruto se subieron detrás, en la parte acolchada, aunque no sin que antes Sasuke tendiera su mano desde arriba a Sakura para ayudarla a subir.

 

El viaje transcurrió apacible. Sasuke parecía, por lo menos, no enfadado mientras dirigía a los caballos y miraba al frente, ignorando así la presencia de Naruto y Sakura, aunque Naruto sabía bien que si él no hubiese estado allí la situación sería bien distinta. Naruto había querido charlar de muchas cosas con Sakura antes de que la casa de Kakashi comenzase a quedar lejos y el calor de la zona sin árboles que cruzaban en aquel momento se cerniera sobre ellos, pero el silencio que había entre ambos era apacible y ahora no le apetecía nada romperlo. Los ojos de Sakura observaban en una tranquila concentración la parte del perfil de Sasuke que podía ver desde su posición junto a Naruto. La chica divertida y desenvuelta que era cuando charlaba con él desaparecía cuando Sasuke entraba en escena y se convertía en una mujer serena, algo maternal, algo princesa, pero siempre preocupada y pendiente de él. Y Naruto no lograba aún captar cuál era exactamente el tipo de relación entre ellos: demasiada distancia física para una pareja, demasiado silencio y cortesía para unos hermanos, demasiada intensidad emocional del tipo abrumador para unos amigos de infancia. Finalmente fijó su vista al frente y, aunque con Sakura a su lado sentía que era inapropiado y casi tabú, observó la larga y recta espalda de Sasuke durante el resto del camino.

 

El pueblo era un lugar como muchos otros que Naruto había visitado, un pueblo pequeño, de ambiente aldeano y rústico, como lo eran la mayoría de los pueblos del interior del país. Pronto estacionaron el carruaje en un bebedero para caballos frente al viejo edificio que servía de ayuntamiento, oficina de telégrafo y correos y de banco. Sasuke pidió a Sakura la lista de los víveres necesarios y pronto desapareció en busca de éstos y otros materiales que necesitaba para el establo.

 

—Ya lo entiendo —rió Naruto ante la mirada perpleja de Sakura cuando se quedaron solos—. Es tu chico de los recados.

 

Sakura rió y le dio un codazo amistoso pero con algo de fuerza en las costillas.

 

—No seas tonto, ¡claro que no! Venga, vamos —apresuró tirando de la manga de la camisa de Kakashi que llevaba puesta Naruto en dirección a la única tienda de telas y ropa, la mayor parte de ella de segunda mano.

 

Un par de horas más tarde Naruto salió de aquella misma tienda con dolor de cabeza y cargando un montón de ropa que no sabía que necesitaba en los brazos. Antes de que Sakura y el matrimonio de mediana edad que regentaba la tienda pudieran atraparle de nuevo se apresuró a llegar hasta el carruaje. Allí encontró varias bolsas llenas de comida, útiles de horticultura y otras cosas varias pero ni rastro de Sasuke. Dejó la ropa que cargaba en el asiento acolchado y extrañado se acercó a acariciar a Mikoto en el hocico y a Shisui en la frente. Antes de que pudiera preguntarles tontamente a los caballos dónde estaba Sasuke Sakura llegó arrolladora con un sombrero de caballero sobre la cabeza y una pieza de tela, impecablemente doblada, en las manos.

 

—Venga Naruto, ¡súbete ya! —apresuró—. Tenemos que volver a casa antes de que se ponga a llover. ¡Pero mira que nubes más oscuras! Oh, ¿te gusta? —dijo señalando el sombrero que llevaba puesto pero sin dar tiempo a Naruto a decir ni media palabra continuó con su ráfaga—. Lo he comprado para Kakashi. Creo que dentro de unas semanas tendrá que hacer un viaje a la ciudad para entregar sus nuevos manuscritos al editor que normalmente le publica los libros. Quiero que vaya elegante. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no se fija mucho en su aspecto.

 

Sasuke llegó entonces y se subió a la parte delantera del carruaje tal y como había hecho antes. Shisui y Mikoto se apresuraron a deshacer el camino con rapidez, parecía que el pueblo no les gustaba mucho.

 

—Y mira, ¿ves ésto? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta el estampado? —Sakura había continuado su variado discurso incesante y con energía. Parecía realmente emocionada.

 

Naruto miró con atención la tela que Sakura le mostraba.

 

—Está bien, supongo.

 

Sakura pareció algo decepcionada ante su pobre comentario.

 

—Oh, a mí me había parecido bonita... —murmuró.

 

—El color de las flores de ese estampado te sienta bien —dijo Sasuke de improviso, sorprendiendo enormemente a Naruto quién había creído que no les dirigiría la palabra tampoco en todo el trayecto de vuelta. Además, ¿cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Había siquiera visto la tela de la que Sakura estaba hablando? ¡Si se había pasado todo el rato con los ojos al frente!

 

Sakura sonrió complacida y Naruto pudo ver por primera vez su hilera de pequeños dientes blancos. La de Sakura era sin duda una bonita sonrisa.

 

—Gracias, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke no dijo nada más y Naruto continuó escuchando y contestando aquí y allá las preguntas de Sakura a lo largo del trayecto de vuelta a casa, sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron en Sasuke. El Sasuke del viaje de vuelta, quién parecía exactamente el mismo Sasuke que el del viaje de ida, pero que no lo era. Todo en él parecía igual pero Naruto, por casualidad, se fijó en una pequeña arruga en el cuello de su camisa. Una arruga que estaba completamente convencido en el viaje de ida no había estado allí y que, por alguna razón que Naruto aún no lograba comprender, lo cambiaba todo.

 

 

***

 

 

Aquella noche pareció una noche como las demás pero Naruto sintió que había un muro alto y frío entre su cuerpo y el de Sasuke.

 

En el exterior llovió ruidosamente durante horas.

 

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa de Kakashi Naruto tuvo pesadillas. Su madre apareció en su sueño y le tendió la mano, lo guió hacia un lugar frío, tenebroso y vacío, y entonces desapareció. Naruto despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando miró a su lado Sasuke ya no estaba.

 

 

***

 

 

Tras descubrir con gran sorpresa y alegría en su visita ritual de las mañanas al baño que Sasuke había comprado, con toda seguridad por orden expresa de Sakura, el material necesario para que Naruto pudiese afeitarse y arreglar su pelo rebelde, Naruto logró, al fin, aliñar un poco su aspecto de viajero desharrapado. Además, gracias a las compras indiscriminadas de ropa de Sakura, ahora el espejo le devolvía el reflejo de un hombre mucho más elegante de lo que era habitual en él, aunque sin perder su toque jovial y desenfadado, y sobretodo, con piezas de ropa que, aunque tuviesen buen aspecto, eran cómodas y funcionales. Naruto se preguntó si era cosa de Sakura en concreto o si todas las mujeres eran capaces de hacer ese tipo de magia con la ropa. Aunque por lo que Minato contaba a veces sobre Kushina, la madre de Naruto, no tenía claro que aquella habilidad fuese algo inherente al gen femenino.

 

Sintiéndose un hombre nuevo acompañó a Sakura al huerto como todos los días. Aunque aquella mañana tuvieron mucho trabajo debido a la lluvia que había caído la pasada noche y, la alegría de Naruto se desinfló al ver la expresión de Sakura quién sintió gran pena al ver destrozados los preciados tomates que cultivaba con tanto esmero para hacer feliz a Sasuke. Sin embargo Sakura no se dejaba consumir por los sentimientos negativos, era muy fuerte de espíritu y pronto le quitó importancia a lo sucedido, pues la naturaleza era algo que estaba fuera de su control, y enseguida recuperó su sonrisa alentadora. Al mediodía los cuatro comieron juntos como habían hecho todos los días, con el habitual silencio de Sasuke y las, cada vez más comunes, conversaciones sin importancia de Naruto y Sakura a las que Kakashi siempre se unía para dar el apunte cómico y hacerles reír, ante la mirada de desagrado de Sasuke quién sentía verdadero pavor al ver reír a Naruto con la boca abierta llena de comida a medio masticar, sufriendo por la seguridad de la comida limpia de su propio plato. Por la tarde Naruto fue al establo a pedir un caballo prestado. No fue nada sorprendente para Naruto recibir la negación rotunda de Sasuke ni tampoco ver como sus ojos negros lo miraban aún con más furia de la habitual. Sin embargo Sasuke terminó cediendo cuando Sakura apareció y le habló largo y tendido sobre modales básicos y cortesía ante la mirada risueña de Naruto. De este modo Naruto y Obito cabalgaron hasta el pueblo y Naruto se aventuró a comprar un par de cosas antes de meterse en la cantina para relajarse bebiendo algo de whisky y pensar sobre Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke con algo de distancia y privacidad. Privacidad que no duró mucho tiempo pues allí conoció a un grupo de tres muchachos del pueblo que debían ser más o menos de su edad y los cuatro se pasaron la tarde charlando animadamente, a ratos en compañía de alguna de las bailarinas que se aburrían esperando a que llegase la hora del espectáculo nocturno de la jornada. Cuando el sol comenzaba a descender Naruto se despidió y Obito lo llevó de vuelta hasta Sasuke.

 

 

***

 

 

Al terminar de cenar Naruto y Sakura se sentaron en el porche a ver las estrellas mientras disfrutaban de la suave brisa, cálida pero sin ser bochornosa, agradable y reconfortante. Sakura cosía la falda de un nuevo vestido que estaba haciéndose y Naruto se distraía sacando los guisantes que serían parte de la comida del día siguiente de sus vainas.

 

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Naruto mirando las manos de Sakura—. ¿Es la tela que compraste el otro día?

 

—Claro que no, ¡tonto! Ni siquiera se parecen... —dijo Sakura haciéndose la ofendida pero en realidad contenta de poder compartir su obra con alguien. Se puso en pie y le mostró a Naruto el vestido ya casi completado—. Es un vestido en el que llevo meses trabajando. ¿Qué te parece?

 

Naruto observó con atención el estampado, los colores y la forma del vestido y asintió. Si se esforzaba igual lograba decir algo que la hiciese feliz.

 

—Eres muy hábil, Sakura. Sabes hacer de todo —cumplimentó sinceramente admirado—. Podrías vender vestidos, seguro que tendrías mucho éxito.

 

Afortunadamente Sakura sonrió halagada y luego se volvió a sentar a su lado y le dio un golpecito amistoso con el codo. Naruto le sonrió. Entonces ella miró las estrellas pensativa.

 

—No te creas, alguna vez lo he pensado. No me disgustaría la idea de tener una tienda de vestidos en una bonita ciudad... —contó con aire soñador—. Pero no es posible. Apenas tengo tiempo de hacer uno o dos para mí misma al año.

 

—¿Qué harás con la tela que compraste en el pueblo? ¿Es para otro vestido? —preguntó él.

 

—¡Claro que no! Esa era para hacer unas cortinas —se rió Sakura meneando la cabeza.

 

—Pero cuando Sasuke dijo que-

 

Sakura lo interrumpió con una melodiosa carcajada.

 

—¡Pero si Sasuke no tiene ni idea de moda! —siguió riendo ella.

 

Naruto sonrió incrédulo. ¿Pues a qué había venido aquella sonrisa de extrema felicidad de Sakura el otro día?

 

—Entonces, ¿vas a irte de aquí algún día? ¿Perseguirás tu sueño de tener una tienda de vestidos? Seguro que si dedicases a eso todo tu tiempo podrías coser muchos más para ti también —insistió Naruto, entusiasmado y curioso a partes iguales.

 

—No —dijo ella firme.

 

Naruto iba a abrir la boca de inmediato para instarla a perseguir sus sueños, para animarla y tratar de demostrarle que nada es imposible, que todo es cuestión de voluntad y perseverancia. Pero Sakura lo cortó, negando con la cabeza, antes de que pudiera empezar.

 

—No voy a irme de aquí. Éste es mi lugar —aseguró con convencimiento.

 

Naruto devolvió su mirada a las vainas que tenía en las manos y liberó los guisantes que había atrapados en el interior.

 

Tal vez fue porque de noche, bajo la luz de las estrellas, los humanos se vuelven más sinceros, más introspectivos, pero no pudo evitar preguntar: —¿Eres feliz así? ¿Atrapada aquí?

 

Sakura se sorprendió y dejó de coser unos instantes.

 

—Jamás me he sentido atrapada. Estoy aquí porque quiero —dijo segura de sí misma.

 

Sus manos volvieron al trabajo y un silencio cómodo y reflexivo se apoderó de ambos.

 

—¿Sabes? Le debo mucho a Kakashi. No quiero dejarlo solo.

 

—Hm, entiendo —aceptó Naruto comprensivo—. ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

 

Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes en el perfil de Naruto.

 

—Sasuke, ¿eh? —sonrió para sí misma y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el firmamento—. Sasuke iría a dónde yo fuera. Es mi guardaespaldas.

 

—¿Tu guardaespaldas? —se sorprendió Naruto con una media sonrisa—. ¿No era tu chico de los recados el otro día?

 

Sakura rió.

 

—¡No seas tonto! No es ni una cosa ni la otra —y entonces el semblante de Sakura se tornó serio, solemne—. Sasuke y yo nunca estaremos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro pase lo que pase. Mientras yo esté aquí, él estará aquí, y mientras él esté aquí, yo lo estaré también —no había ni una pizca de duda en sus palabras.

 

Naruto se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

 

—Eso es un poco intenso —dijo en voz baja, reflexivo.

 

—Dudo mucho que nos vayamos de aquí. Por Kakashi. Pero también porque, ¡no puedo alejarle de sus caballos! —rió—. Sería una crueldad por mi parte, ¿no crees?

 

Naruto no sabía en qué momento la conversación había tomado ese rumbo pero su mirada mostraba el interés que sentía por ella y por todo aquello que esperaba que Sakura le contase. Sakura lo miró con atención y él también la miró a ella.

 

—¿Por qué son tan importantes para él?

 

—¿Los caballos?

 

—Ajá.

 

Sakura posó su dedo índice en su barbilla y pensó.

 

—Sasuke no ha tenido una buena experiencia con los seres humanos. Supongo que ese es el motivo que lo ha llevado a forjar vínculos tan fuertes con animales.

 

Naruto la miró en silencio largo rato mientras ella cosía reflexiva, o tal vez simplemente introspectiva.

 

—Te tiene a ti.

 

—Hm —aceptó pensativa—. Él y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre. Antes de ser acogidos por Kakashi nos pasaron muchas cosas... —murmuró Sakura—. Aunque Sasuke fue quién cargó con la mayoría: él siempre me protegió. Es mi guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas? —bromeó con una sonrisa. Pero a Naruto le pareció que era una sonrisa muy triste.

 

—Quiero decir que... para Sasuke yo debo ser algo así como una yegua, y no una mujer. No sé si me sigues —rió.

 

Naruto soltó una carcajada también.

 

—Imposible. Eres una chica increíble, Sakura.

 

—Oh, vamos. No me digas esas cosas —se quejó de buen humor—. Si me enamoro de ti será un problema, ¿no?

 

Naruto se puso serio de golpe y su rostro palideció un par de tonos.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No era mi intención.

 

Sakura rió animada.

 

—Nunca me canso de ver esa cara. ¿Cómo es posible que te vuelvas tan tímido de golpe? —siguió riendo ella.

 

—No me tomes tanto el pelo, Sakura —se quejó infantil—. Me tomo los sentimientos de la gente muy a pecho. No sabría qué hacer si creyeras que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos o los de Sasuke.

 

—No te preocupes, Naruto. Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Además, ¿creía que ya habíamos acordado que ambos sabemos que te gusta Sasuke? Pero —añadió tajante—, tienes que saber que no te lo voy a entregar tan fácilmente.

 

El verde de los ojos de Sakura brillaba intenso y severo.

 

Naruto no pudo reprimir un suave “wow” antes de soltar una carcajada.

 

—¿Qué eres, su madre? Me siento como si estuviera tratando de arrebatarte a una hija que casi no sabe ni lo que es una polla.

 

Sakura lo miró escandalizada. Aunque él, en su ignorancia, malinterpretó completamente el motivo.

 

—Perdón... —se sonrojó Naruto.

 

Sakura no lo miró a los ojos y su negación pareció menos desenfadada de lo que ella debía estar tratando de mostrar.

 

—Sakura, si no quieres hablar de ello, yo... lo siento. Creo que estoy diciendo estupideces. Pero realmente quiero saber si tú y Sasuke... si tenéis _esa_ clase de... de relación —preguntó inseguro pero sintiendo que necesitaba aprovechar la ocasión para arrancarse aquella dolorosa espina del pecho.

 

Sakura lo miró de reojo un instante y luego siguió moviendo el hilo y la aguja con gracia y práctica por la tela que descansaba sobre sus rodillas juntas.

 

—Por supuesto que no, bobo —murmuró—. Sasuke jamás ha mirado a una mujer de la manera en que lo harías tú o lo hace Kakashi.

 

—Entiendo —aceptó Naruto neutro. No quería mostrarle a Sakura la calidez que se expandía suave e incesante por su interior tras las palabras de la chica pelirosa.

 

—Pero lo digo en serio, Naruto. Si vas a irte pronto, por favor, no te acerques a él —rogó Sakura con emoción y tristeza en la voz.

 

Naruto tragó saliva y permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mirando las estrellas.

 

—No creo que pueda hacer eso, Sakura. No sé lo que es, aún no sé lo que es. Pero lo que me hace sentir Sasuke no lo había sentido nunca antes. Es algo demasiado fuerte, algo que tira de mí con una intensidad que jamás había sentido. Necesito saber quién es, qué piensa, qué siente. Necesito acercarme a él como sea. Si me voy ignorando todo lo que me hace sentir sé que me arrepentiré toda mi vida. No puedo hacer eso, Sakura. No soy alguien que sepa vivir cargando arrepentimiento en el corazón.

 

Sakura sonrió tierna.

 

—Hay algo especial en Sasuke, ¿verdad? Sé que tú también lo ves. Tal vez seas la única persona que pueda llegar a comprender lo que siento por él... algún día. Y me alegra mucho. De verdad. Pero... te voy a reconocer que me asusta también. No quiero--

 

Sakura suspiró, obligando la humedad que se había acumulado en las comisuras de sus ojos a desaparecer, obligando a su voz a recomponerse.

 

—No podría soportar ver a Sasuke sufrir de nuevo —terminó con agonía.

 

Naruto frotó la espalda de Sakura con movimientos suaves, consolándola, transmitiéndole calma y afecto a través de sus caricias gentiles y protectoras.

 

Poco a poco Sakura reanudó su trabajo y dio la última puntada del día a la falda del vestido.

 

—Solo... no seas duro con él, ¿eh? Aunque es muy difícil de tratar y parece alguien frío y fuerte, es... Es todo fachada, es una máscara —susurró Sakura como si estuviera revelando un secreto.

 

Entonces se levantó y se fue al interior de la casa. Unos segundos más tarde Naruto oyó una puerta cerrarse: probablemente Sakura se había metido en su habitación y no iba a salir de nuevo hasta el día siguiente.

 

 

***

 

 

Naruto se dio la vuelta en la cama para encarar la espalda de Sasuke.

 

—Hoy he estado hablando un rato con Sakura —dijo con voz suave.

 

Sasuke estuvo en silencio largo tiempo pero cuando Naruto ya no creía que fuera a contestar la voz cautivadora de Sasuke acarició sus oídos en un suave murmullo.

 

—Siempre estás hablando con Sakura.

 

—Sí —admitió con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Te molesta?

 

La respuesta de Sasuke fue un gruñido malhumorado.

 

—Lo siento —se rió Naruto—. Tendrás que compartirla conmigo un poco más. No puedes culparme, es fácil de querer.

 

—Si la tocas te mataré —amenazó seriamente.

 

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos instantes y muy lentamente levantó una de sus manos y la posó sobre el hombro de Sasuke provocando que su cuerpo tibio se tensase de inmediato.

 

—Nunca he pensado en ella de esa manera —reveló con sinceridad y un leve toque de firmeza endulzada—. Y lo sabe.

 

Muy suavemente apretó el hombro de Sasuke con sus dedos.

 

—Sasuke,

 

—No me toques —exigió éste en un susurro cargado de odio.

 

Con un movimiento brusco del hombro Sasuke se sacudió la mano de Naruto de encima y se pegó unos centímetros más cerca de la pared. Aquel gesto, que durante las noches anteriores había servido para crear una línea divisoria inviolable entre el espacio vital de Sasuke y el de Naruto en la cama, que había mostrado a un Sasuke lejano e inalcanzable, ahora, a ojos de Naruto, mostraba a un Sasuke esquivo y asustado. A un Sasuke al que quería alcanzar a cualquier precio.

 

—Sasuke, —insistió.

 

Naruto incorporó su torso apoyando el cuerpo sobre su codo izquierdo y desde su nueva posición miró el perfil de Sasuke. Sasuke se dio cuenta pero no movió un milímetro de su cuerpo, simplemente deslizó los ojos hacia la derecha hasta establecer contacto visual con Naruto. Pasaron largo rato así, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Sasuke, harto, se movió para descansar sobre su espalda y poder ver a Naruto de frente.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó entre dientes.

 

Naruto sonrió apacible y contento. Por fin la barrera que era la espalda de Sasuke había cedido.

 

—Por ejemplo... —casi sin poder reprimirse, acercó su rostro al de Sasuke y cuando sus labios estuvieron prácticamente sobre los del moreno añadió—: darte un beso.

 

Naruto creía que ya casi podía sentir la calidez y la textura de los labios de Sasuke cuando una mano empujó su hombro con tanta fuerza que volcó todo su cuerpo sobre la mitad del colchón de Sasuke que se había hecho suya durante las pasadas noches.

 

—He dicho que no me toques —ladró Sasuke con furia en los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder mirar a Naruto desde una posición más elevada que la de él.

 

Naruto se limitó a clavar sus ojos azules serenos e intensos en los negros de Sasuke.

 

—Entonces, ¿no puedo? ¿Es un no de verdad? ¿O es que estás jugando a hacerte el difícil? —Naruto hizo una media sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a alguien de su pasado—. No serías el primero que trata de jugar a eso, ¿sabes? No es muy original.

 

Sasuke lo miraba inexpresivo, aterradoramente inexpresivo. Sin embargo sus ojos resplandecían intensos y atrapaban a los de Naruto con una fuerza magnética.

 

Naruto apoyó nuevamente su cuerpo sobre un solo codo y alzó la otra mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke, aunque éste giró la cara antes de que le rozase, negándole el gesto.

 

Naruto dejó caer la mano sobre la cama y se apoyó más cómodamente sobre ambos codos, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Sasuke ni un solo instante.

 

—No tienes que proteger a Sakura de mí —rió brevemente—. Ella es mi amiga, no voy a hacerle nada malo ni tampoco voy a arrebatártela ni nada parecido.

 

—¿Me estás tratando cómo a un estúpido crío que no entiende las cosas? —se quejó rabioso Sasuke.

 

Naruto negó con un suave “hm-n” y suavizó también su expresión.

 

—Solo quiero que tengas claro que lo que quiero de ti no tiene nada que ver con ella. No tienes que hacer nada para mantenerme alejado de ella. Porque... —tragó un poco de saliva al mirar los labios inexpresivos de Sasuke, entonces volvió sus ojos a los de él tras permitirse repasar rápidamente su nariz y sus mejillas por el camino—. Porque el que me gusta eres tú.

 

Los párpados de Sasuke cubrieron una parte de sus ojos y sus iris suavizaron aquella intensidad excitante que tenían siempre que miraba a Naruto.

 

—Ya veo. Eres uno de aquellos pervertidos que se instalan por la fuerza en casa de alguien más aprovechándose de su amabilidad y que no se van satisfechos si no se han acostado con uno o dos de los anfitriones o de sus amigos o vecinos, y que al día siguiente se marchan sin decir palabra y desaparecen para siempre. ¿Crees que Sakura está fuera de tu alcance y tratas de satisfacer alguna de tus estúpidas perversiones conmigo para ir luego a contarles la hazaña a tus ridículos amigos del oeste? —escupió Sasuke con veneno, mirando a Naruto desde encima con superioridad y desprecio.

 

Naruto lo miró incrédulo unos instantes. Era la primera vez que oía a Sasuke hablar tanto. Era la primera vez que oía los verdaderos pensamientos de Sasuke sobre alguna cosa, cualquier cosa. ¡Y vaya unos pensamientos más retorcidos y estúpidos a partes iguales tenía!

 

—No sé de dónde has sacado toda esa basura pero si realmente piensas así tengo que anunciarte que estás muy mal de la cabeza. ¡Eres un jodido paranoico! —entonces le dio un pequeño ataque de risa—. ¿De verdad crees que quiero follarte para ir luego a contárselo a mis amigos? ¿Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi vida? ¿Crees que no tengo sueños o aspiraciones? ¿Que lo único que quiero es follar un poco con algunos desconocidos de la otra punta del país y luego irme a casa?

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke continuaba tan tenso que el solo mirarle ya era incómodo. Sus ojos mostraban ahora algo parecido a la duda pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de ceder terreno a Naruto.

 

—Joder. Sé que es extraño, ¿de acuerdo? —se quejó Naruto rascándose la mejilla incómodo—. Te mentiría si te digo que no he follado con gente durante el viaje que estoy haciendo, ¡llevo más de año y medio lejos de casa! He conocido a un montón de gente y he estado metido en muchas situaciones de distintos tipos. Así que... sí, he conocido a gente con quién me ha apetecido y si a la otra persona también le ha parecido bien pues ha ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido, pero nada más. Pero, —Naruto volvió a clavar sus ojos intensamente en los de Sasuke—. Pero tú eres distinto. La atracción que siento por ti no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes. Por nadie. Me he enamorado varias veces a lo largo de mi vida y he tenido la suerte que ser correspondido y de haber podido estar con algunas de esas personas. He tenido relaciones muy bonitas y otras que no lo han sido tanto pero ninguna de esas personas me hacía sentir cómo lo haces tú. Y no digo que esté enamorado de ti porque eres tan jodidamente hermético y huraño que no tengo ni idea de quién cojones eres. Pero, pero sé lo que siento y joder Sasuke, quiero besarte. Y te juro que nunca había querido besar tanto a alguien.

 

La nuez del cuello de Sasuke se movió con elegancia cuando tragó pero sus labios permanecieron sellados en una fina línea.

 

—Me gustas. En serio —Naruto lo afirmó con tanta seguridad en sí mismo que Sasuke no pudo decir nada más.

 

Unos largos minutos de silencio se sucedieron hasta que Sasuke inspiró aire y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

 

—¿Qué número soy?

 

Naruto parpadeó perdido.

 

—¿Cómo que qué número? No eres ningún número...

 

—¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?

 

—Oh, —Naruto hizo una pausa pensativo, con los ojos en la clavícula de Sasuke—. He tenido cuatro novias. Tuve un _algo_ con un chico una vez pero no sabría qué etiqueta ponerle a eso para que lo entiendas —rió con buen humor—. Y... pues, ¿sexo? He tenido sexo con tres chicos distintos, si eso es lo que preguntas, aunque solo una vez con cada uno. Quiero decir, los otros dos fueron solo cosa de una vez y con el chico que tuve ese algo se estropeó todo la noche que follamos o sea que...

 

Ante el apuro de Naruto Sasuke decidió interrumpir.

 

—¿En tu pueblo son todos cómo tú?

 

Naruto observó complacido el sincero interés que se escondía tras la apariencia de desinterés que mostraba Sasuke en aquel momento.

 

—¿Acaso soy demasiado liberal para ti? ¿Preferirías ser mi primer chico? —pinchó.

 

Sasuke lo miró con reproche y la rabia volvió, aunque menos intensa, a su mirada.

 

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya yo a ser tu nada?

 

—¿Con cuantos has estado tú? ¿De verdad cuentas a tus conquistas con números? —insistió Naruto, no queriendo estropear el ritmo de la conversación, la primera conversación real que tenía con Sasuke.

 

Por un instante pudo ver claramente el pánico apoderarse de Sasuke y no pudo evitar que se pusiera en pie como un huracán y arremetiera en unas décimas de segundo contra la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse para no volver.

 

Entonces se detuvo en seco con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, el ímpetu que lo había dominado unos segundos antes se esfumó de golpe y lo sustituyó un Sasuke melancólico, desinflado. Despacio dejó caer su frente contra la superficie de madera que era la puerta y exhaló aire con tanta agonía como si se le estuviese escapando la vida por la boca.

 

—No puedo ir a su habitación... si Kakashi nos viera le causaría problemas a Sakura —murmuró para sí mismo, ido, sin prestar atención alguna a Naruto. Probablemente sin ser siquiera consciente de que Naruto estaba allí o de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

 

Derrotado dio un largo paso atrás, distanciándose de la puerta, y se quedó parado en medio de su habitación, desorientado, perdido, durante largo rato. Naruto, sentado en la cama, lo observaba con atención en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido cuando Sasuke recuperó su compostura, miró con estoicidad hacia la cama y se acercó en un par de pasos con aire señorial a coger una sábana.

 

—Dormiré en el suelo —anunció tirando de la tela con fuerza para desengancharla de Naruto quién, sentado en la cama, atrapaba todas las sábanas bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Naruto lo había seguido con los ojos todo el tiempo y continuaba observándole atento.

 

—Sasuke, —su mano agarró la muñeca del moreno y tiró de ella sin ser brusco pero con insistencia hasta que Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que plantificarse delante de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, aunque a juzgar por la expresividad de la mirada de Naruto era evidente que había aún muchas cosas que quería decirle a Sasuke. Que _esperaba_ poder decirle.

 

Despacio las manos de Naruto se posaron con delicadeza, en un roce sutil, en las caderas de Sasuke para hacerle avanzar un paso más cerca. Sin prisas para no alertar a Sasuke pero sin incertidumbre en sus movimientos deslizó ambas manos hasta la parte delantera del pantalón de Sasuke y desabrochó ambos el botón y la cremallera, bajó el pantalón unos centímetros, lo suficiente para maniobrar a su antojo, pero no lo bastante como para asustar a Sasuke al hacerle sentir expuesto y a merced de otro. Poco a poco una de sus manos, con la palma bien abierta y con firmeza rodeó la cintura de Sasuke y ancló en la parte baja de su espalda, la otra apartó la ropa interior de Sasuke liberando su pene con gentileza, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el bajo vientre y la zona púbica. Al mismo tiempo en el que la cálida mano de Naruto se cerraba alrededor del pene de Sasuke, su rostro se inclinaba hacia él. Los labios de Naruto acariciaron gentiles la piel de su vientre, depositando una hilera de suaves besos descendentes. Naruto bajaba muy poco a poco, deleitándose en la sensación de sentir el calor corporal de Sasuke tan cerca, de sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo sus labios, y, de vez en cuando, se permitía el capricho de inspirar más profundamente, saboreando el olor de Sasuke, que era más fuerte a medida que se acercaba más a su pene. Finalmente inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de Sasuke, y abrió la boca para probar el sabor del glande. La piel fina y húmeda tenía un sabor fuerte pero rápidamente, tras saborear con besos húmedos tres o cuatro veces, Naruto se dio cuenta de que era un sabor adictivo, se dio cuenta de que ahora que había probado a Sasuke ya no querría dejar de hacerlo. Su mano agarró la base con algo más de fuerza, dirigiendo el pene en la dirección que le interesaba, y aprovechó para tirar levemente de la piel de la parte superior para descubrir más la parte tierna y sensible del glande, dejando al descubierto el agujero que pronto cubrió con su lengua, instándole a producir más líquido, a ofrecerle más del olor y el sabor de Sasuke. Tras la lengua siguió su boca, chupando con fuerza en el glande, saboreando con deleite el sabor de Sasuke, bebiendo como un borracho de su vaso de alcohol, adicto, sediento, obsesivo, todo aquello que salía de Sasuke. Poco a poco retiró su boca hasta que solo quedaron sus labios que besaron sensualmente, sus ojos cerrados, el aire escapando de su nariz en una exhalación satisfecha, el placer y contento que sentía reflejado en su rostro. Naruto gimió necesitado y se inclinó hacia adelante, atrapando en su boca tanto del pene de Sasuke como pudo, hasta que el glande chocó contra su garganta y volvió a gemir. Despacio comenzó a mover su cabeza, chupando con los labios y lamiendo con la lengua a lo largo del pene de Sasuke, hechizado por su aroma. En aquel instante no existía nada más en el mundo: su cabeza estaba completamente en blanco, todos los nervios de su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en Sasuke, en el pene de Sasuke en su boca, en su sabor, en el adictivo olor de Sasuke. Ni siquiera era consciente de su propia erección, dolorosamente atrapada dentro de sus pantalones, olvidada y sola. Naruto gimió complacido cuando sintió el pene de Sasuke tener un espasmo y comenzar a llenar su garganta con semen caliente y espeso, sin prisa retiró su cabeza unos pocos centímetros, manteniendo el glande de Sasuke en su boca, masajeándolo cariñosamente con los labios, mientras agarraba el resto con su mano y ayudaba a Sasuke a eyacular hasta la última gota. Naruto tragó una y otra vez hasta vaciar su boca y exhaló relajado y satisfecho mientras separaba sus labios del pene de Sasuke que caía ya flácido. Sasuke se había dejado hacer sin pronunciar una sola palabra, sin emitir un solo sonido, sin reacción alguna. Fue entonces, cuando los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y se clavaron, nublados y desenfocados en los suyos penetrantes y estupefactos, que los brazos de Sasuke, que habían permanecido inertes a los costados de su cuerpo hasta entonces, se alzaron inseguros y sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron casi en un roce sobre los hombros de Naruto. Finalmente sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su camisa y sus ojos se cerraron, escondiendo sus pupilas de la mirada cada vez más enfocada y persistente de Naruto.

 

Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta: Sasuke estaba aterrado, tan asustado como un pequeño gatito que se esconde bajo en porche de una casa en un día de tormenta, mirando desde el suelo húmedo hacia afuera en dónde la lluvia cae torrencial, mirando con atención, tenso, asustado y esperando, deseando, con todas sus fuerzas que el agua no llegue a escurrirse hasta el lugar en el que él está.

 

Sus manos, con la misma delicadeza anterior, recorrieron la baja espalda de Sasuke, luego sus antebrazos hasta posarse sobre las manos aferradas a la tela de su camisa sobre los hombros. Acarició las manos frías y tensas con las suyas, tratando de relajar los nudillos con suaves caricias.

 

—Un gatito, ¿eh? —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, con la voz rasposa. Sus ojos aún clavados en el rostro de Sasuke quién mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro inexpresivo, evadiéndole.

 

Poco a poco Naruto se puso en pie, sin soltar las manos de Sasuke en sus hombros. Deslizó una de sus manos en una suave línea por su antebrazo, luego el brazo, el hombro, su cuello níveo, hasta llegar a su mandíbula que sostuvo en un gesto afectuoso, acariciando la parte que alcanzaba de su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

 

—No te asustes, Sasuke —rogó.

 

Durante largo tiempo ambos permanecieron en silencio. Sasuke sosteniéndose endeble sobre sus propios pies y Naruto observando su rostro embelesado. Aquel momento que acababan de compartir había sido decisivo para Naruto. Continuaba sin apenas conocer a Sasuke, y aunque lo anhelaba sabía que aún tendría que esperar por ello, que Sasuke era alguien que abriría su corazón poquito a poquito. Porque ahora sabía lo que Sakura había tratado de contarle. Y sabía con certeza que ese empuje, ese magnetismo que le atraía hacia Sasuke era una parte de sí mismo que le había estado diciendo a gritos en su interior “él es tu persona especial, él es tu otra mitad, él es aquel a quién siempre has estado buscando”.

 

—Voy a quitarte la ropa... —susurró acariciando, con timidez, la línea que marcaba la forma de su labio inferior con el pulgar—, pero no voy a tocarte. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Sasuke apretó los labios y frunció el ceño angustiado pero no abrió los ojos, no se resistió, no hizo nada.

 

Las manos de Sasuke se desengancharon de la camisa de Naruto y cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo mientras, poco a poco, Naruto desabotonaba la camisa de Sasuke, abriéndola con ceremonia, descubriendo trocito a trocito su blanco torso con deleite pero con respeto. Luego la acompañó alrededor de sus hombros, dejándola caer al suelo al resbalar por la larga espalda de Sasuke. Haciéndole recular un paso, Naruto se arrodilló frente a él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, y lo liberó, en una hábil y suave caricia en los tobillos, de los calcetines, mostrando al fin unos pálidos pies, largos y finos. Naruto inspiró aire profundamente, contemplando embelesado a Sasuke, como si se tratase de una figura caída del cielo y no de un hombre nacido en la Tierra como lo era él mismo, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo y acompañaba los pantalones aún desabrochados de Sasuke en dirección descendente por sus estrechas caderas. El brazo de Naruto rodeó su cintura y lo alzó unos milímetros del suelo mientras la otra mano deslizaba en un gesto fluido y diestro los calzoncillos de Sasuke a lo largo de sus piernas hasta librarle de ellos. Instantes más tarde Sasuke volvía a encontrarse sobre sus propios pies, con Naruto un paso alejado frente a él. Finalmente abrió los ojos, cauteloso, y Naruto descubrió la mirada aún medio extasiada por el orgasmo, llena de incomprensión ante los movimientos de Naruto y con una pizca de miedo mal disimulado clavada en lo más profundo. Naruto observó largo tiempo los ojos de Sasuke, esperando lograr diluir el miedo y dar respuestas a la incomprensión con el deseo y la reverencia que esperaba se reflejasen en su propia mirada.

 

Oh, Dios, ¡cuánto quería besar los labios de ese hombre!

 

—Ven, Sasuke —susurró gentil, tendiéndole la mano.

 

Tras unos segundos, y ante la inmovilidad de Sasuke, le agarró la mano y lo acompañó hasta la cama.

 

—Túmbate. No tengas miedo. No voy a tocarte. Lo he dicho en serio.

 

Tras un largo minuto Sasuke al fin alzó su rodilla para subirse a la cama y con una gracia natural innata se tumbó en ella, sin darse cuenta de los ojos de Naruto absorbiendo cada movimiento, cada detalle, cada rincón de su cuerpo que podía ver. Una vez acomodado, aún sin fuerzas y sin claridad mental tras su orgasmo, se dejó tragar por la almohada y el colchón, incapaz de mover ni un solo dedo. Naruto se tumbó junto a él, feliz de estar, por primera vez, tumbado cara a cara con Sasuke. Ambos mirando los ojos del otro en silencio.

 

—¿Puedo tocarme?

 

Ante la mirada incómoda de Sasuke Naruto se apresuró a alcanzar su mano y agarrarla con seguridad y firmeza gentil.

 

—No es ninguna estrategia retorcida para follar contigo, Sasuke. Lo juro. Solo quiero hacerme una paja porque estoy tan duro que empieza a doler un poco... y quiero, —se sonrojó un poco al admitirlo—. Quiero mirarte mientras me toco. No tienes que hacer nada, solo quedarte ahí, ¿sí?

 

Naruto besó los nudillos de la mano de Sasuke en un roce casi irreal.

 

—¿Puedo?

 

Sasuke no dijo nada pero sus ojos, inseguros, viajaron a lo largo del torso cubierto de Naruto hasta fijarse en la erección atrapada bajo la cremallera de los pantalones. Tratando de no asustar a Sasuke Naruto comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón alternando su mirada nerviosamente entre su pantalón —que inconvenientemente parecía haber decidido hacerse el difícil de desabrochar— y el rostro de Sasuke. Buscando algo en Sasuke, cualquier cosa, que le mostrase si podía continuar o debía detenerse. Cuando logró liberar su pene de los apretados pantalones que lo habían estado torturando hasta entonces, la mirada de Sasuke ennegreció y se clavó fijamente en él. Naruto volvió sus ojos a los de Sasuke cuando tuvo su pene firmemente agarrado en la mano y vio sus oscuras pupilas dilatarse. Tentativamente tiró un poco de su pene arrancando un gemido gutural de su propia boca, los ojos de Sasuke nunca lo abandonaron, parecían pegados a él por alguna fuerza superior. Bien. A Naruto no le molestaba, al contrario, bajo la mirada fija y penetrante de Sasuke se sentía ahora incluso más duro. Sus ojos abandonaron el rostro de Sasuke y recorrieron su cuerpo a lo largo: un cuerpo pálido e indemne, sin marca alguna que manchase aquella piel que parecía la de un noble que jamás había hecho un solo esfuerzo y no la de un chico que vivía en una casa en el campo, alejado de toda civilización y que se pasaba los días metido en un establo con caballos. Naruto atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras movía su mano a lo largo de su pene, acariciándolo con fuerza, provocándolo. Los pies de Sasuke eran hermosos. Eran largos, eran finos, las venas se marcaban en su piel blanca dándoles así un aspecto más elegante y apetecible. Sus tobillos eran también elegantes pero con aspecto resistente, masculinos y con el hueso marcado con gracia pero protuberancia. Sus piernas largas, delgadas, con los músculos definidos y las rodillas marcadas en su justa medida, los huesos de las mismas tenían una bonita forma y los pequeños agujeritos que se formaban en la parte interior tentaban a Naruto de romper su palabra de no tocar. Sus muslos parecían suaves, eran de musculatura elegante y firme, delgados, como todo en el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero con carne suficiente para acariciar. Su pene flácido caía sobre una de sus ingles. Los huesos marcados de sus caderas enmarcaban la zona suave de su bajo vientre. Más arriba, su ombligo llamó la atención de Naruto, era un ombligo pequeño, encerrado en sí mismo, que adornaba un estómago plano que se extendía en una capa de piel blanca y perfecta hasta llegar a sus costillas que recubría con esmero, marcándolas una a una. No era que sus costillas sobresalieran ni que Sasuke estuviera muerto de hambre pero sí hizo pensar a Naruto que, tal vez, Sasuke debería comer más de lo que comía siendo como era un hombre adulto; en su opinión no le sobrarían un par o tres de quilos más. Aún así Naruto pensó que, a pesar de su delgadez, la belleza arrebatadora del Sasuke vestido no hacía justicia a la de su desnudez.

 

—Eres jodidamente hermoso, ¿lo sabes? —gimió Naruto, largo y desesperado, mientras se masturbaba con fuerza—. Claro que lo sabes, no soy el primero ni seré el último que te lo diga... _a_ _h-annnh--_

 

Naruto quería besar a Sasuke, esos labios finos, ahora tentadoramente entreabiertos... Necesitaba besarlo tanto como necesitaba respirar. Pero, por alguna razón, presentía que si besaba a Sasuke sin su consentimiento, sin la implicación del propio Sasuke, si el beso no era recíproco, Sasuke se alejaría de él para siempre. Y Naruto ya no podría hacer nada para tratar de acercarse a él de nuevo.

 

—¿Te gusta mi polla, Sasuke? Joder, me gusta como la miras —Naruto sintió su pene temblar, sus testículos contraerse y agarró la base con fuerza. Aún no, no quería que terminase aún—. Ojalá pudiera besarte. Jamás he besado algo tan hermoso —gimoteó.

 

Sasuke movió muy levemente sus muslos, en un suave gesto que hizo deslizarse su pene entre ellos unos poquísimos milímetros, pero aquello fue todo lo que Naruto necesitó para correrse como nunca antes lo había hecho. No creía haber sentido nunca antes sus testículos tan llenos, su pene tan engordado, ni que su semen tuviese un olor tan potente. Naruto gimió desesperado mientras eyaculaba y cuando terminó su cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza y quedó tumbado allí frente a Sasuke, inerte y exhausto.

 

 

***

 

 

Sasuke despertó sintiendo una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, sentía su cuerpo relajado y pesado, se sentía extraño, como si despertase en un cuerpo ajeno. Sus ojos se fijaron en una mano _perfecta_. No había ninguna peculiaridad que la hiciese singular, nada que pudiese destacar sobre ella. Era simplemente la mano que cualquier dibujante se esforzaría por lograr plasmar, una mano sin defectos, con las proporciones ideales. Aquella mano yacía inerte en el colchón, delante de su pecho. Sasuke torció levemente el cuello y sus ojos siguieron el brazo, que caía pesado sobre su costado y su brazo, atrapándolo entre el colchón y el cuerpo dueño de aquel brazo fibrado, recubierto por una capa de piel que originariamente debía haber sido blanca pero que ahora se había teñido de un cálido color dorado debido al contacto repetido con los rayos del sol. Un brazo que conducía a un hombro, que a su vez conducía a un cuello de tendones marcados, a una mandíbula que descansaba desencajada. Sasuke se dio la vuelta con suavidad hasta que el calor del pecho de Naruto en su espalda desapareció y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro profundamente relajado de Naruto. Con aquellos temibles ojos azules cerrados Naruto parecía completamente inofensivo. Despacio Sasuke se liberó del pesado brazo de Naruto, de su calidez embriagadora y se bajó de la cama silencioso. Aunque su cuerpo estaba limpio sintió la necesidad de apresurarse al baño. Se vistió unas botas y una camisa larga y vieja y recogió la ropa limpia que usaría después y abandonó la asfixiante habitación a toda prisa.

 

El aire del amanecer acarició su rostro y Sasuke se quedó plantado frente a la puerta, sintiendo el aire fresco enfriar su cuerpo, devolver el oxígeno a sus pulmones, que atrapaba con fuertes bocanadas. Cuando sintió que podía continuar caminó con pasos largos, silenciosos, gráciles, hasta el baño y se encerró allí. Acarició sus propios labios con las yemas de los dedos frente al espejo, mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente, tratando de entender, de comprender, de ver qué era aquello que tenían sus labios que tanto anhelaba Naruto. ¿No eran unos labios como los de cualquier otra persona? Al contrario. ¿No eran acaso los suyos más aburridos que los de otra gente? Su labios eran finos, no había gran cosa que poder besar en ellos. Sus labios solo sabían mantenerse firmes o curvarse hacia abajo cuando se sentía furioso. No eran unos labios capaces de curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa. No... sus labios no... Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y acarició su garganta, rodeándola con su propia mano.

 

La bañera ya estaba llena. Sasuke se deshizo del par de prendas que se había puesto y se sumergió en el agua caliente. La calidez lo arropaba desde todas direcciones, lo envolvía gentil e implacable. Sin prisa sus manos comenzaron su ritual diario, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, liberando su piel y su espíritu de los restos de la noche que se habían quedado pegados a él. Liberándolo también de Naruto, de todo aquello con que Naruto lo envolvía. Si Sakura no estaba en peligro Sasuke no tenía por qué sufrir, no había nada que temer. Naruto podría hacer cuanto desease. Pero Naruto era aterrador. Porque no quería el cuerpo de Sasuke, no quería divertirse un rato y luego dejarlo pasar, Naruto quería que Sasuke también desease su cuerpo, que también se divirtiese, quería que Sasuke se implicase, quería entrar en el terreno que solo le pertenecía a Sakura. Sasuke envolvió sus rodillas con los brazos y escondió la cabeza entre ellas, mirando fijamente el agua que tenía ahora apenas a un par de centímetros de su nariz. Sasuke recordaba bien que Naruto no era el primero que había deseado entrar, no era el primero que había presionado a Sasuke, que había tratado de abrirlo a la fuerza. Aunque Naruto era mucho más gentil. Más genuino. Naruto era... distinto. Naruto era el único que era aterrador. Sasuke se mordió la piel de la rodilla tratando de tragar el aire que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta, el aire que quería ahogarle. El pene de Naruto era tan hermoso, Sasuke sabía que deseaba... deseaba verlo duro, largo, grueso y mojado de nuevo. Sasuke sabía que, si las cosas fuesen distintas, podría enamorarse del pene de Naruto. Para siempre.

 

El aire volvió a sus pulmones. El techo del baño ya no caía sobre él. El agua de la bañera ya no le abrasaba.

 

Sasuke se incorporó y abandonó el pequeño nido de agua caliente. Secó su cuerpo y se vistió apropiadamente, peinó su cabello, se cepilló los dientes. Abrochó los botones del cuello de su camisa. Abandonó el baño y se fue al establo.

 

La dulce Mikoto, el orgulloso Madara, el tranquilo Shisui y el inquieto Obito, todos le estaban esperando. Sentían su angustia y solo se tranquilizarían cuando él estuviese protegido y seguro bajo sus ojos vigilantes.

 

 

***

 

 

Por la tarde Naruto se encerró en el estudio-dormitorio de Kakashi. Había algunas cosas que quería preguntarle. Si se veía capaz. Merodeó en un paseo inquieto y con un ritmo descoordinado frente a la gran librería de madera gruesa barnizada, llena a rebosar de libros que contaban historias de todo tipo y escondían secretos e información sobre cualquier cosa imaginable. Pero en aquel momento los ojos de Naruto no eran capaces de concentrarse en los títulos escritos en los lomos de los mismos. Finalmente inspiró aire ruidosamente, extendió su brazo para agarrar el primero que encontró y se dejó caer de cualquier manera sobre la gastada butaca de piel oscura que había junto a la ventana, justo al lado del escritorio que Kakashi ocupaba en aquel momento.

 

—¡Bendición! Si llegas a dar un par de vueltas más con esos nervios a mis espaldas te hubiese sacado de mi habitación a patadas —explicó Kakashi sin dejar de escribir con su elegante letra alargada y estrecha.

 

Naruto suspiró alicaído y abrió el libro que tenía en las manos por una página aleatoria.

 

—Lo siento —masculló sin arrepentimiento.

 

Sus ojos recorrieron la página pero no lograron juntar las letras las unas con las otras para formar palabras enteras. Su cerebro estaba en otro lugar.

 

Naruto carraspeó y cerró el libro distraídamente, con la mirada perdida en algún rincón del suelo frente a la librería.

 

—Kakashi, ¿te molesta si hablo?

 

La pluma de Kakashi se detuvo unos instantes, luego Naruto oyó la punta metálica de la pluma siendo golpeada muy suavemente contra el borde del bote de cristal de tinta húmeda, su olor peculiar llegaba a su nariz como una extraña caricia que no transmite nada. La mano de Kakashi volvió a apoyarse sobre el papel y reemprendió su incansable movimiento.

 

—En absoluto.

 

Naruto dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y soltar todo lo que carcomía su mente.

 

—¿No crees que Sasuke come muy poco?

 

La pluma de Kakashi se detuvo y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, aunque Naruto, que estaba metido en su mundo, no la vio.

 

—Hace ya unos años que come mucho mejor. Deberías haberlo visto de niño.

 

—¿Eh? —Naruto miró a Kakashi con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido—. ¿Y por qué no lo hacías comer más? ¡Era un niño! —al darse cuenta del tono acusador que había empleado sin pensar bajó el volumen de su voz y musitó un pequeño “lo siento”.

 

Kakashi rió un poco mientras continuaba escribiendo, pausado y eficaz.

 

—No se puede obligar a alguien a superar sus miedos a la fuerza. Estoy seguro de que tú también entiendes eso, Naruto.

 

—Pero-

 

—Sasuke no desea morir. Él sabe que necesita comer para vivir. No debes preocuparte por algo tan trivial.

 

—¿¡Trivial?! —Naruto no cabía en sí mismo del asombro.

 

Kakashi volvió a reír relajado.

 

—Sakura ya se encarga bien de cuidar a Sasuke en ese aspecto. Si quieres ayudarlo deberás encontrar aquello en lo que tú puedas hacer algo.

 

Naruto se revolvió el pelo para desestresarse y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón con brusquedad. Sus ojos se perdieron en el azul del cielo al otro lado de la ventana.

 

—¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió?

 

—¿Cuándo?

 

—Cuando murió la madre de Sakura.

 

Kakashi hizo un sonido distraído a modo de afirmación. ¿O era duda?

 

—Sé que Sakura fue ingresada en un orfanato y que no pasó allí siquiera la primera noche. Fue un gran reto encontrarla, me dio gran trabajo y unos cuantos dolores de cabeza —contó el escritor, y aunque empleaba palabras que a Naruto se le clavaban hirientes en el pecho, lo hacía en un tono que no mostraba rencor alguno, simplemente remembranza—. Ninguno de los dos me ha contado nunca lo que ocurrió mientras vivieron en las calles durante aquellos seis meses que tardé en llegar y dar con Sakura, pero sé que Sasuke robaba comida, sobretodo para ella, y que por lo menos durante unos días fueron acogidos por alguien.

 

—¿Quién? ¿Por qué solo unos días? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo? —empujó Naruto casi sin dejar terminar al pausado Kakashi.

 

Naruto tuvo que callarse unos segundos para ser capaz de reordenar sus pensamientos y ser capaz de formar frases largas y con algo más de coherencia de nuevo. Sabía que estaba siendo impulsivo y nada justo con Kakashi.

 

—Kakashi, ¿cuantos años tenían cuando estuvieron viviendo en la calle?

 

—Seis.

 

—¿¡Seis?! Joder, eran unos mocosos.

 

Kakashi rió sumido en sus propios recuerdos.

 

—Unos mocosos muy sucios. Aún recuerdo bien el pelo enmarañado de Sakura. Cuando tuve que cortárselo lloró largo y tendido y estuvo deprimida una semana entera. Se ha convertido en una mujer muy sensata, aquella pequeña princesita presumida ya casi no es más que un recuerdo...

 

Naruto sonrió melancólico.

 

—No lo creo. En algún rincón esa princesa presumida que dices aún existe. A veces, cuando Sasuke le dice algo que la hace feliz, ella pone esa cara... de princesa consentida —rió.

 

—Puede ser —aceptó Kakashi.

 

—¿Cómo era Sasuke cuando los encontraste?

 

Kakashi guardó silencio un largo minuto mientras escribía incansable. Hasta que su pluma se detuvo, ya seca.

 

—Era bastante feroz. Trató de arrancarme la mano a mordiscos cuando quise llevarme a Sakura —inconscientemente se llevó la mano al reverso de la otra y lo frotó, como si aún pudiese sentir el dolor de los dientes de leche de Sasuke clavándose con furia en su carne—. Era desconfiado y no hablaba mucho. Más o menos como ahora —rió mirando a Naruto con un destello en los ojos que lo incomodó, aunque no pudo entender bien por qué.

 

Naruto se mordisqueó la carne del interior de la boca. Entonces se puso en pie en un movimiento brusco y devolvió el libro a su sitio.

 

—¿Crees que podría recuperar mis armas? Si se las pido a Sasuke no me las dará.

 

—Yo se lo diré.

 

— _Gracias_ , Kakashi —dijo Naruto con sinceridad antes de abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación.

 

Kakashi rió para sí mismo.

 

—No hay de qué.

 

 

***

 

 

Sakura se apretó, aunque sin hacer mucha fuerza, los contornos de los ojos con las yemas de los dedos, soñolienta. La pasada noche no había dormido muy bien y aquella mañana Naruto se había excusado y la había dejado trabajando sola. No lo culpaba, en absoluto, pero ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado, haciéndole compañía y distrayéndola con historias curiosas, ocurrencias ridículas o canturreando canciones que Sakura desconocía mientras caminaban, limpiaban, cuidaban de las plantas y demás tareas de las que se solían ocupar en dúo. Esporádicamente Naruto había tratado de ayudar a Sasuke con las suyas pero, bajo el divertimiento de ella, siempre había terminado volviendo a Sakura al poco rato con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enfado deformándole los labios. Ahora, sin embargo, Naruto no estaba y Sakura no podía evitar que los ojos se le cerrasen por momentos o que le escociesen un poco si forzaba demasiado la vista. Hoy no podría coser nada, ni leer. Afortunadamente sí podía hornear, de modo que había decidido entretenerse preparando una tarta de frutos secos que esperaba que a Naruto le gustase porque ya sabía que Sasuke no querría ni olerla.

 

Casi dos horas más tarde Sakura se sentó en una silla que colocó frente al horno para vigilar y atender la tarta en todo momento. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando sus párpados cayeron sobre sus ojos y su cabeza se inclinó unos centímetros hacia adelante, sus manos juntas sobre su regazo.

 

Naruto irrumpió como una ráfaga de viento otoñal en la cocina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unas palabras de saludo que, aunque iban dirigidas a Sakura, salieron expedidas a un volumen que con toda seguridad habían sido escuchadas también por Kakashi, quién se encontraba, tal y como era habitual, encerrado en su habitación. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe y miró a Naruto desconcertada. Él se acercó a ella en dos grandes pasos y le revolvió el pelo alegremente, despeinándola sin piedad.

 

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! —anunció enérgico mientras dejaba sobre la encimera una pequeña cesta de mimbre con un golpe seco.

 

Sakura no sabía cuanto rato había pasado desde que se había quedado dormida, podría haber sido una hora o solamente unos minutos de modo que, alarmada apartó a Naruto para abrir el horno y ver qué había sido de la tarta en su interior. Afortunadamente la opción de los pocos minutos parecía más acertada pues la tarta aún estaba cruda, aunque ya comenzaba a desprender un olor apetecible.

 

Con lentitud volvió a sentarse en la silla, recolocándose sobre los hombros la manta que justo ahora se daba cuenta de que llevaba encima.

 

—Gracias —le sonrió avergonzada a Naruto.

 

Él se quedó mirando la manta extrañado.

 

—No he sido yo.

 

Ambos compartieron un corto silencio.

 

—Mira, ¡he traído algo! —le contó él animado descubriendo el contenido de la cesta que hasta ahora se encontraba oculto bajo un trapo de cuadros.

 

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

—No me digas que has ido hasta el pueblo para comprarlos... —decía sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de estupefacción al mismo tiempo—. No esperes que te de un beso dé agradecimiento.

 

Naruto sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

 

—Sé que no lo hará —luego, sintiéndose ya menos intimidado por Sakura y recuperando su seguridad en sí mismo añadió—: Pero no importa. Lo he hecho por mí.

 

Sakura se puso en pie tras doblar la manta y dejarla sobre la silla y dio un par de palmaditas reconfortantes a Naruto en el hombro.

 

—Eres muy bueno.

 

Naruto la acercó a su pecho y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con esa misma mano, en un gesto afectuoso.

 

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

 

Sakura miró hacia arriba para poder ver sus ojos azules que destilaban alegría y felicidad. El abrazo de Naruto era confortable.

 

—Una tarta de frutos secos. ¿Vas a comer un poco? Sino se la llevaré mañana a los del rancho junto al río.

 

—¡Claro que comeré! ¿Por qué lo dudas? ¡Seguro que es deliciosa! Y no digo que no seas amable con los vecinos pero... no tienes por qué llevársela a ellos —farfulló tacaño.

 

Sakura rió, deshaciéndose del abrazo para ir a comprobar el horno de nuevo.

 

—Sasuke odia los dulces y el médico le recomendó a Kakashi que no coma demasiados.

 

Naruto estampó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

 

—¡Yo comeré sus porciones!

 

—Pero yo quiero la mía —se quejó Kakashi saliendo de su habitación.

 

Ambos Sakura y Naruto estallaron en risas, aunque Sakura, por lo menos, tuvo la gracia de cubrirse la boca con la mano.

 

Los tres juntos prepararon la mesa para una merienda-cena improvisada, pues la costumbre en aquella casa era compartir solamente la comida del mediodía en reunión familiar alrededor de la mesa. Una hora más tarde la tarta de Sakura ya estaba horneada en su punto de modo que mandó a Naruto a por Sasuke a sabiendas de que tardarían lo suyo, tiempo suficiente para que la tarta reposase un poco. Kakashi se había sentado ya a la mesa y leía una novela sobre un conde con gustos maquiavélicos que vivía en algún pequeño país de Europa. Y, aunque Sakura siempre se sentaba enfrente de él, terminó sentada a su lado, tal vez sintiéndose más acompañada así, y la voz relajante de Kakashi le leyó un capítulo en voz alta.

 

Más tarde Sasuke entró finalmente en casa, malhumorado, y su mirada asesina se suavizó algo solamente cuando vio a Sakura. Por un corto momento no supo dónde sentarse pues Sakura estaba en su sitio, de modo que optó por ocupar el de ella. Naruto lo seguía poniendo morros y sentó su culo en su sitio de siempre, ahora frente a Sakura y junto a Sasuke, arrastrando la silla en un movimiento brusco y ruidoso que le hizo ganarse otra intensa mirada desaprobatoria de Sasuke.

 

Sakura inspiró aire y forzó sus labios a curvarse en una sonrisa.

 

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a comer tarta —su voz era serena pero parecía estar dando una orden y no ofreciendo una propuesta.

 

Kakashi la apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 

Pronto todos tuvieron sus platillos con una porción de tarta de frutos secos delante y una taza de té para acompañar. Tras el reparto Sakura se volvió a sentar y comenzó a comer un pequeñísimo pedacito, probando su obra. Sasuke miraba su plato en tensión. Muy lentamente y bajo la mirada de reojo mal disimulada de Naruto una de sus manos subió a la mesa y se acercó insegura y con recelo al tenedor de postre haciendo estallar a Naruto en un mar de risas. Kakashi hizo una sonrisa de medio lado que le daba un aspecto desagradable y perverso y Sakura se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para tratar de reprimir el sonido de su risa. Sasuke los miró a todos con sus ojos negros moviéndose con incertidumbre e incomprensión. Finalmente Naruto arrastró el platillo de Sasuke hacia su parte de la mesa, mientras trataba de recuperar aire suficiente para hablar con normalidad. Su mano se levantó y fue a posarse con estabilidad y confianza en la nuca de Sasuke que se tensó inmediatamente y apretó los dientes.

 

—¡No pongas esa cara! Era una broma —le sonrió luminoso y fresco como un cielo despejado—. Hemos preparado otra cosa para ti.

 

Naruto se puso en pie y fue a la encimera a buscar algo más. Sakura miró a Sasuke, aún atónito y quieto, con una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Kakashi comenzó a comer.

 

—¡Chán! Pastel especial de tomates para Sasuke —anunció Naruto con un soniquete festivo mientras colocaba un plato frente a Sasuke.

 

Sasuke se debatió entre mirar a Naruto, quién se encontraba a su espalda, invadiendo su espacio vital, con la mano que había traído el plato ahora sobre su hombro, y el plato que tenía en frente. Finalmente optó por fingir que era capaz de ignorar a Naruto y se concentró en el plato. Afortunadamente pronto Naruto se sentó en su silla, permitiéndole respirar. Frente a él una montaña de tomates cortados en medias lunas, apilados con gracia los unos sobre los otros, imitando una especie de tarta de varios pisos.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños —le sonrió Naruto con cara de estúpido.

 

—No es mi cumpleaños —gruñó molesto.

 

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo con el puño.

 

—Ya lo sé.

 

Entonces todos comenzaron a comer y la habitación se llenó de elogios a la tarta de Sakura y del sonido de labios sorbiendo té.

 

Cuando terminaron Sakura acompañó a Sasuke al porche.

 

—No creía que fueras a comerte todos esos tomates en una sola sentada —se admiró divertida.

 

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el suelo en un gesto que Sakura supo que era de vergüenza, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

 

—Eran deliciosos. Gracias, Sakura.

 

Sakura le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Los ha traído Naruto —reveló con triunfante satisfacción en la voz.

 

—En realidad tampoco eran tan buenos —se apresuró a murmurar él enfurruñado.

 

Ella soltó una pequeña risilla y entonces agarró la mano de él y la sostuvo entre las suyas un minuto, pensativa. Finalmente la acercó a su mejilla que posó sobre sus nudillos en una pequeña caricia.

 

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

 

Soltó su mano huesuda y de dedos largos y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes de que ella se diese la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en casa.

 

—Buenas noches —murmuró él.

 

 

***

 

 

—Ey, gatito.

 

Sasuke lo miraba con desprecio absoluto, metido en el cubículo de Madara, calzando unas altas botas viejas y con los mechones negros que solían enmarcar su rostro atrapados sobre su cabeza con un par de horquillas. Madara relinchó molesto y Sasuke se apresuró a concentrar su atención en él de nuevo, cepillando su cuerpo con movimientos diestros que, a juzgar por la reacción del caballo, debían ser muy placenteros.

 

—Ya sé que esto es como una especie de santuario para ti o algo así, por eso trato de molestarte lo mínimo posible y cuando quiero algo espero a que estemos en la cama por la noche para decírtelo en lugar de venir aquí. Pero, ¿sabes? Si estás aquí todo el día es normal que de vez en cuando entre alguien.

 

—Sakura y Kakashi apenas lo hacen —cortó Sasuke enfadado. Y, aunque probablemente había tratado de parecer frío y cortante, a Naruto le pareció un crío teniendo una pataleta.

 

Aún así Naruto sonrió algo dolido.

 

—Pero yo no soy ellos.

 

Sasuke cambió de cepillo y comenzó a peinar la larga crin negra de Madara como si se tratase de algo muy valioso, hermoso. Madara miraba a Naruto altivo y poderoso, con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de conocimiento. Naruto carraspeó y volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia Sasuke. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de mundo como lo era él mismo se dejase intimidar a aquellas alturas por un estúpido caballo?

 

—Oye, Sasuke —Naruto apoyó los brazos cruzados, en un gesto casual, sobre la tabla de madera superior del cubículo de Madara. Así estaba más cerca de Sasuke, más instalado, pero con una estupenda verja de madera creando una barrera de protección entre él y Madara. Los caballos son herbívoros pero, aún así, Naruto no estaba del todo seguro que Madara no fuese a darle un mordisco si hacía algo que le disgustase.

 

Sasuke siguió peinando con concentración y esmero a Madara, ignorándole.

 

—Gatito —insistió—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

 

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, enfadado.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? Ve al grano.

 

Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque suavemente.

 

—No seas tan huraño. No toda la gente que habla contigo lo hace por interés.

 

—¿Qué sabrás tú de la gente que habla conmigo?

 

Tanto el tono como las palabras de Sasuke lo golpearon de improviso.

 

—Hmm. Tienes razón. Solo conozco a Sakura, Kakashi y los caballos. Nunca te he visto hablar con alguien más. De hecho, solo te he visto hablar con Sakura —rió entre divertido y derrotado.

 

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se agachó para mojar el cepillo en un cubo con agua. Naruto aprovechó para encaramarse un poco más a la verja y poder ver el trasero de Sasuke desde un mejor ángulo. A Madara no le gustó y golpeó el brazo de Naruto con el hocico. Naruto lo miró disgustado y le pidió perdón en silencio con un gesto de la cabeza mientras se apartaba un poco.

 

—¿No me lo vas a decir? —insistió cuando Sasuke volvía a estar de pie, cepillando incansable aquella eterna crin negra.

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Tu color favorito.

 

Sasuke suspiró audiblemente, cansado.

 

—Sólo trato de conocerte un poco mejor. No es tan extraño —insistió Naruto—. ¿No quieres saber tú el mío? ¿Tan poquito te importo?

 

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos un instante para controlar sus nervios ante la silenciosa diversión de Naruto.

 

—Haz lo que quieras —gruñó rabioso—. Diga lo que diga no vas a cerrar esa boca nunca.

 

—Bueeeno, hay modos de hacerme callar, ¿sabes?

 

—A no ser que quieras comer heno, aquí no hay más comida que pueda meterte en la boca para silenciarte.

 

Naruto soltó una carcajada ruidosa.

 

—No me refería a eso. Aunque si se trata de comer, me apetece mucho más comerme un beso tuyo.

 

Las manos de Sasuke pararon en seco. La mano que sostenía el largo cabello de Madara mantuvo un agarre delicado pero la que sostenía el cepillo lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Tras largos segundos inmóvil giró la cabeza para clavar sus ojos furiosos en los desenfadados y brillantes de Naruto.

 

— _Jamás_ —declaró.

 

—Vaya, es una lástima. Creí que te gustaría —dijo Naruto en un tono desinteresado que trataba de ocultar la verdadera decepción.

 

Finalmente Sasuke terminó con Madara y salió de su cubículo para acercarse al de Shisui, que estaba al lado del del Madara, con Naruto siguiéndole como un fiel perrito.

 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Tu color favorito. El mío es el negro.

 

Aquello llamó la atención de Sasuke que dejó de limpiar el cepillo que iba a emplear para cepillar el cuerpo de Shisui para mirar a Naruto unos instantes.

 

—Nunca había conocido a alguien a quién le gustase ese color —murmuró—. No encaja contigo.

 

—En realidad te estaba tomando el pelo... Pero, ¿cómo podría no gustarme el negro? Tus ojos son una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto nunca —confesó Naruto con sinceridad.

 

Pronto Sasuke se puso en pie y comenzó a cepillar a Shisui, ignorando los ojos de Naruto clavados en él.

 

—No trates de hacerte el gracioso porque no me estoy riendo.

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mi color favorito es el rojo. ¿El tuyo?

 

—Azul.

 

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios de Naruto.

 

—Ehhhh... ya veo. ¿Cómo mis ojos, eh Sasuke?

 

Repentinamente un cepillo voló hacia su cabeza y si no fuese por los tremendos reflejos de Naruto se habría clavado contra su frente. Afortunadamente pudo cazarlo al vuelo y se lo lanzó con suavidad de vuelta a Sasuke quién lo atrapó y continuó cepillando a Shisui tras lanzarle una última mirada de mayúsculo enfado.

 

—No es ese azul. Es uno más oscuro. Cómo el de... el de...

 

—¿El mar? —trató de ayudar Naruto.

 

Sasuke acarició entre las orejas de Shisui, despacio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

 

—Nunca he visto el mar.

 

—¿No? —se sorprendió Naruto—. Pero de pequeño vivías en New York... seguro que tuviste muchas oportunidades de ir.

 

—Pues nunca lo he visto. No es tan raro.

 

—Tienes que venir un día a visitarme. Mi padre y yo te llevaremos al mar. ¡Te lo prometo! —le sonrió Naruto con pureza.

 

—Vives demasiado lejos. Nunca iré hasta allí.

 

Tras un segundo en silencio para digerir la respuesta de Sasuke Naruto aceptó con un suave “hm” y fijó sus ojos en el suelo. Era consciente de que había hecho una promesa estúpida, ya sabía que cuando se fuese de casa de Kakashi... no volvería a ver a Sasuke nunca más. Pero saberlo no evitó el profundo dolor que le dio aquel golpe de realidad.

 

Despacio volvió a alzar los ojos y observó en silencio a Sasuke trabajar.

 

—No me echarás ni una pizca de menos, ¿eh gatito? —rió sin alegría alguna en la voz.

 

Sasuke le miró contemplativo mientras continuaba cepillando con lentitud a Shisui.

 

—¿Debería? Cuando te vayas tendré más espacio en la cama —murmuró tratando de sonar mordaz pero sin conseguirlo realmente.

 

—Tienes razón. Estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad —aceptó Naruto también en voz baja—. Aunque yo sí te echaré de menos. Las noches serán muy frías cuando no pueda acercarme a tu cuerpo para robarte el calor.

 

Por alguna razón ambos sintieron la necesidad de desviar la mirada en aquel momento.

 

 

***

 

 

Cuando Naruto volvió al mundo de la consciencia decidió mantener los ojos cerrados un poco más, saboreando el calor de las sábanas y el agradable aroma de Sasuke en ellas. Al darse la vuelta para invadir, ahora que estaba solo, también el espacio de Sasuke en la cama, su muñeca chocó con algo frío, metálico. Instintivamente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al momento y, primero con alivio, luego con alegría, encontró sus dos revólveres allí esperándole. Con una nueva fuente de vigor llenando su cuerpo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y soltó el tambor de ambas armas para ver cuantas balas había cargadas. Sasuke solo había dejado una en cada uno. Naruto sonrió derrotado y divertido al mismo tiempo, estaba claro que no podría malgastarlas. Y, aunque era doloroso saber que Sasuke desconfiaba de él hasta el extremo de dejarle tan desprotegido, en el fondo podía llegar a comprender su lógica.

 

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, antes de lavar los platos, Naruto salió en una carrerilla al exterior y alcanzó a Sasuke en el terreno, ahora recubierto por algunos grupitos de hierba con mejor aspecto y más verde que la que había habido cuando Naruto llegó a casa de Kakashi por primera vez, atrapando su brazo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encararle, con su gracia felina habitual y su, también habitual, ceño fruncido.

 

—Suéltame —gruñó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Naruto.

 

—Oye, Sasuke —sus ojos azules hoy eran de un color más pesado, más profundo que su habitual azul claro.

 

Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando a Sasuke, inmóvil, silencioso, analizando sus ojos negros con gran atención. Sus labios se movieron solos, anhelantes, y Sasuke creyó que se pegarían sobre los suyos, pero se volvieron a juntar en una línea y no se acercaron. La otra mano de Naruto, la que no estaba cerrada fuertemente alrededor de su brazo, apareció de la nada y agarró su nuca, enterrando los dedos en su cabello negro con demasiada confianza.

 

—Gracias —susurró. Su aliento acariciando suave la nariz y los labios de Sasuke—. Por haber hecho el esfuerzo de confiar en mí. Sé que te aterra pensar que haya un hombre armado en tu casa.

 

Tal como había llegado, se despegó de Sasuke, le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes, se despidió con un gesto de la mano en el aire, deseándole una buena tarde, y se fue avanzando a grandes pasos a casa.

 

 

Al terminar de secar los platos y la cubertería con un trapo de tela fina, Naruto hizo crujir sus hombros. Pronto llegó Sakura con una sonrisa feliz y anunció que Obito estaba fuera esperándolo. Naruto cabalgó hasta el pueblo y acarició con cariño el morro del caballo al desmontar, dejándolo atado en unos bebederos junto a la cantina. Nada más entrar fue recibido por las voces de los tres muchachos con quienes había entablado algo mucho menos profundo pero en cierto modo parecido a la amistad y fue a sentarse con ellos tras pasar por la barra a pedir algo que beber. Naruto necesitaba esto de vez en cuando: cambiar de aires, de gente, moverse, no dejarse atar por las rutinas, y, sobretodo, poder alejarse de aquella casa para poder pensar las cosas desde fuera, verlas desde otro ángulo. Antes de que, en un arrebato, terminase besando a Sasuke a la fuerza.

 

—¿Qué tal rubiales? ¡La semana pasada no te pasaste por aquí!

 

Naruto bebió un largo trago.

 

—Nah. Tenía cosas que hacer.

 

—¿Cosas que hacer? —se extrañó otro—. Sin ganado ni cultivos no parece que haya mucho por hacer en aquella casa...

 

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

 

—No será que... —comenzó uno, con una media sonrisa y con sorna.

 

Otro asintió con la cabeza.

 

—Qué callado te lo tenías, cabronazo. ¡Tú te lo estás haciendo con Sakura!

 

Naruto no pudo evitar escupir sobre el que se sentaba en frente suyo el trago que tenía en la boca y luego comenzó a toser.

 

—¡Claro que no, gilipollas! —gritó cuando pudo hablar.

 

El tercero, un hombre tranquilo, habló por primera vez.

 

—Corren muchos rumores sobre vosotros. No solamente sobre tú y ella sino sobre todos vosotros en general. La gente no entiende qué hace una chica soltera viviendo con un tío raro como el escritor y con dos jóvenes apuestos como vosotros. No debería sorprenderte si oyes cosas algo desagradables, es natural que la gente se pregunte y al no tener de dónde sacar respuestas… invente historias.

 

—¿Qué tipo de historias? —preguntó Naruto aunque sin mucho convencimiento. No estaba seguro de querer escucharlas.

 

El otro hombre tomó un sorbo de su vaso antes de continuar.

 

—La mayoría cree que Kakashi se lo hace con los dos.

 

—¡¿Qué!?

 

—Aunque ahora que estás tú los chismes tienen más variedad, algunos son bastante creativos.

 

—Pero, espera, ¿cómo que Kakashi? ¿En serio la gente cree que él haría eso? ¡Él los adoptó! ¡Es prácticamente su padre!

 

—Pues no lo parece —añadió otro—. Además tampoco es como si fuera tan viejo, ¿no? Bien que podría...

 

El tercero se rió.

 

—En realidad esos chismes corren desde que les trajo aquí de niños. Como no había ninguna mujer en esa casa algunos comenzaron a decir que era porque a Kakashi le gustaban los críos.

 

Naruto quería gritar pero ya no sabía ni qué decir, era todo demasiado ridículo e insultante.

 

—¡Claro que no!

 

—¿Eso te lo han dicho ellos?

 

—Joder no. Vivo allí. No hace falta. Ya sé que no es así.

 

—Hmmmm... —hizo otro sin terminar de creer en sus afirmaciones.

 

—Otros dicen que se acuesta sólo con Sakura y que el chico duerme en el establo.

 

Naruto colocó el codo en la mesa en un golpe seco y dejó caer su frente sobre la palma de su mano.

 

—La casa no es muy grande, de modo que Sakura se quedó el único dormitorio libre y Sasuke duerme en una caseta fuera. Pero _no_ duerme en el establo y Kakashi y Sakura duermen en habitaciones se-pa-ra-das, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Eso respaldaría a los que dicen que se acuesta con el chico —se rió uno—. Si tiene una habitación apartada de la casa pueden joder allí tranquilos sin que ella se entere, ¿no?

 

El que se sentaba frente a Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

 

—No es como si a la muy puta de Sasuke le importara mucho que la gente lo vea mientras le dan por el culo.

 

Naruto golpeó la mesa sonoramente con su vaso y clavó los ojos furiosos en el chico.

 

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó contenido.

 

Los otros se miraron entre sí unos segundos, perdidos.

 

—Pues... ¿que Sasuke es una puta? —aventuró.

 

De golpe Naruto se puso en pié, haciendo bailar peligrosamente la mesa, y agarró el cuello de la camisa del chico con fuerza, levantándolo de su silla en un movimiento brusco y furioso.

 

—Retira. Eso. Ahora. Mismo —exigió apretando su puño en el cuello de la camisa del otro con demasiada fuerza, ahogándolo con su propia ropa.

 

El chico parecía asustado, sus ojos reflejaban su miedo con claridad, pero se forzó a esbozar una media sonrisa burlona.

 

—¿Es que acaso te molesta escuchar la verdad, rubiales?

 

El puño de Naruto golpeó contra el hueso de su mejilla con fuerza y se pudo oír un crujido antes de que el chico saliera volando y cayese sobre su silla con tanta fuerza que las patas de madera barata no pudieron soportarlo y cedieron bajo el peso del impacto rompiéndose y dejando caer al chico al suelo sobre una masa de madera, mantel y cristal. Pronto el chico se secó la sangre de la boca con el reverso de la mano y miró a Naruto con disgusto.

 

—¿A qué ha venido esto, capullo?

 

Los ojos de Naruto lo miraron con la misma furia de antes obligándolo a tragar saliva, ahora mezclada con sangre.

 

—Retíralo —exigió con autoridad una vez más.

 

—De acuerdo —cedió al fin—. Lo retiro.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

La mirada de Naruto siguió ardiendo en furia contenida mientras ayudaba a los otros dos a levantar la mesa y las sillas. Cuando el dueño se acercó cauteloso aceptó pagar por la silla y los vasos rotos sin rechistar.

 

—Naruto —el hombre tranquilo habló al fin, rompiendo el incómodo y tenso silencio que se había apoderado del grupo—, no lo ha dicho porque sea él quién lo piensa, lo sabes, ¿no? Hay mucha gente de por aquí que dice cosas así sobre esa familia.

 

—¿Qué dicen de mí?

 

—Veamos, algunos creen que eres la nueva adquisición de Kakashi, otros que te acuestas con Sakura y con Sasuke al mismo tiempo, aunque la mayoría piensa que vas a casarte con Sakura.

 

Naruto soltó una carcajada malhumorada y oscura, torciendo el labio de medio lado.

 

—¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido que estoy viajando y que solo estoy de visita o qué?

 

El otro tomó un sorbo y soltó su propia carcajada.

 

—Pero eso no es interesante.

 

Finalmente ambos rieron y los otros dos se relajaron un poco, atreviéndose a acercar sus sillas a la mesa y a coger sus vasos de nuevo.

 

 

***

 

 

Aquella noche Naruto esperó a que Sasuke volviese del establo despierto, sentado en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió silenciosa, revelando el cuerpo de Sasuke, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y la nuez de su cuello se movió visiblemente cuando su boca tragó saliva en un gesto ansioso. Sasuke se quedó clavado frente a la puerta una vez la hubo cerrado a sus espaldas.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó desconfiado.

 

Naruto sonrió derrotado, aunque con una especie de felicidad subyacente luchando por salir.

 

—Te estaba esperando.

 

Sasuke se acercó cauteloso a la vieja silla del rincón sobre la que dejaba su ropa del día, de reojo volvió a mirar a Naruto mientras se sentaba en ella despacio y comenzaba a descalzarse las botas.

 

—Ya lo veo —gruñó con disgusto.

 

Naruto se plantó frente a él en unos pocos pasos apresurados, mirándolo con gran intensidad con sus enormes ojos azules.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió enfadado.

 

—Sasuke, quiero que hablemos.

 

La mirada de Naruto era seria, mucho más de lo que Sasuke le había visto jamás.

 

—¿De qué? —suspiró resignado mientras se quitaba la camisa, tratando de apartar a Naruto de su espacio vital empujándole con brusquedad.

 

Naruto recuperó el espacio que Sasuke le había obligado a recular y rodeó su cintura con un brazo en un gesto fluido que lo tomó por sorpresa. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó de inmediato.

 

—Suéltame.

 

—Sasuke, ¿podemos dormir desnudos hoy?

 

Sasuke le dio un codazo en las costillas con fuerza, efectivamente despegando a Naruto de su cuerpo. Naruto soltó un quejido y se sujetó las costillas con la mano, doblando ligeramente su torso por el dolor. Sasuke aprovechó para darse la vuelta y poder encararlo de frente.

 

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Sexo? —ladró molesto.

 

Naruto trató de relajarse para hacer pasar el dolor más rápido y recuperó el aire que había perdido.

 

—Joder, si tú quieres, yo no te voy a decir que no —dijo irguiéndose y tragando la humedad que se había formado en sus ojos—. Aunque me gustaría hablar un poco antes, ¿sabes? Lo que quiero es saber qué hay dentro de esa cabeza de loco que tienes.

 

Sasuke se quitó los pantalones y permaneció mirando intenso y furioso a Naruto un minuto, vistiendo solamente su ropa interior.

 

—Desvístete —ordenó entonces.

 

Tras una pausa y ante la mirada inflexible de Sasuke Naruto se quitó cada una de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, hasta quedar completamente desnudo bajo su mirada. Inmediatamente los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron entre sus piernas. Naruto hizo una media sonrisa, observando tranquilo el rostro del otro.

 

—No lo imaginé yo. Mi polla te gusta de verdad, ¿eh?

 

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos y su mano, cerrada en un prieto puño, tembló pegada a su muslo.

 

—Puedes tocarla, si quieres —ofreció.

 

El puño de Sasuke se desenroscó y su palma voló hacia la mejilla de Naruto en un movimiento veloz, y aunque Naruto podría haberla esquivado o haber inmovilizado a Sasuke, simplemente esperó la bofetada con aceptación. Pero nunca llegó. La mano de Sasuke detuvo su velocidad y fuerza y se posó justo sobre su mejilla, temblorosa. Unas milésimas de segundo más tarde Naruto la sostuvo con la suya justo cuando Sasuke iba a retirarla abrumado.

 

—Suelta.

 

Naruto negó con un suave sonido y un levísimo movimiento de cabeza. Pronto su rostro se decantó unos milímetros y sus labios besaron afectuosos la palma de la mano de Sasuke.

 

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? —susurró en su mano, bañándola en el calor de su aliento.

 

Sasuke trató de desviar la mirada, de alejarla del rostro de Naruto, pero al recorrer su cuerpo para llegar a sus pies y clavarla allí, encontró el pene de Naruto y sus ojos quedaron nuevamente hechizados por él.

 

—De Sakura. Pero no siento deseo por ella, es todo... creo que Kakashi dijo que eso se llama “amor platónico”. Pero yo no entiendo de libros, es posible que me equivoque —la cautivadora voz de Sasuke en un murmullo sonó como una melodiosa canción.

 

—¿Cómo la conociste?

 

—Su madre y ella me dieron comida un día, en el mercado. A partir de entonces Sakura venía todos los días y me traía un plato de comida por las tardes. Por las mañanas compartía su desayuno conmigo antes de ir a la escuela.

 

Ambos hablaban muy bajito, con intimidad, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Tenían toda la habitación para ellos pero en aquel momento parecía que existía solamente aquel rincón y que si establecían contacto visual o alzaban la voz aquel pequeño mundo íntimo desaparecería para siempre como un vaso de cristal al golpear contra el suelo.

 

Naruto alzó su mano libre y la posó con delicadeza sobre la juntura entre el cuello y el hombro de Sasuke.

 

—¿Alguna vez has besado a Sakura? —Naruto quería preguntar ¿por qué? ¿por qué vivía en la calle? ¿cómo era la familia de Sasuke? ¿qué les ocurrió?, pero sabía que si insinuaba siquiera que quería saber algo sobre el Sasuke de antes de conocer a Sakura toda la intimidad, toda la encantadora delicadeza que destilaba ahora Sasuke se evaporaría en unas décimas de segundo.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Ella fue tu primer beso?

 

Sasuke abrió la boca lo más mínimo pero ningún sonido salió de ella y pronto la volvió a cerrar.

 

—Los labios de Sakura eran suaves y tibios. Su beso fue dulce y corto.

 

Los dedos de Sasuke se posaron ausentes sobre sus propios labios en un gesto sutil.

 

—¿Es un buen recuerdo?

 

—Sí —admitió.

 

—¿Ha habido más? ¿Con otra gente?

 

Sasuke asintió distraído, con la mente encerrada en su mundo.

 

—¿Los demás no son buenos recuerdos?

 

—No.

 

—¿Ninguno?

 

—No.

 

—Lo siento.

 

La mano de Naruto subió despacio por el cuello de Sasuke hasta acariciar su cabello. Su cabeza se acercó a la de él hasta que su sien se posó en la de Sasuke.

 

—Lo siento —repitió. Su voz acariciando el oído de Sasuke de cerca, provocando que un agradable escalofrío le recorriese la columna vertebral.

 

La mano de Sasuke agarró su hombro con fuerza, sólida, estable, pero sin brusquedad.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque yo también quiero besarte. Porque no quiero besarte dulce y corto como Sakura. Pero... soy egoísta y tampoco quiero ser como los demás. Quiero que recuerdes mi beso con cariño como recuerdas el suyo. Quiero que me recuerdes como a ella pero no quiero que lo nuestro sea platónico, quiero... Te deseo mucho, Sasuke. Quiero tocarte. Y mi deseo es innegablemente sexual. Pero también es emocional. Quiero excitarte y también quiero llegar a tu corazón. Soy así de egoísta, Sasuke. Lo quiero todo.

 

Las uñas de la mano de Sasuke en el hombro de Naruto se clavaron en la carne. “Como un gatito”, pensó Naruto.

 

—Se me están helando los pies. Vamos a la cama —el murmullo de Sasuke acarició el cuello de Naruto, haciéndole cosquillas.

 

Naruto se despegó de Sasuke reacio y le siguió hasta la cama. Ambos se metieron bajo las sábanas y mantas y se quedaron mirando el techo en silencio un rato.

 

Los pies de Naruto se escurrieron hacia el espacio vital de Sasuke y acariciaron los suyos, tanteantes.

 

—Aún están fríos.

 

Sasuke asintió con un suave gruñido.

 

—Siempre lo están.

 

—Vaya, no pensaba que fueses una persona de pies fríos —Naruto estiró de los muslos de Sasuke obligándolo a doblar las rodillas para acercar sus pies a sus manos—. Dámelos, los calentaré.

 

—No es necesario —se quejó Sasuke incómodo con los pies ya atrapados en las manos de Naruto.

 

—Me gustan tus pies. Son bonitos —comentó Naruto distraído, mirando el techo.

 

Sasuke, retorcido en la extravagante postura en la que se había visto al ser manoseado por Naruto, miraba el perfil del rostro del rubio. Cuando no sonreía y su mirada no resplandecía luminosa como un día soleado parecía un hombre mucho más maduro, o tal vez era que sus sonrisas radiantes le hacían parecer un chico más joven y estúpido.

 

—Las marcas. ¿Qué son?

 

La voz de Sasuke le había llegado en un susurro pero pudo oírle claro y nítido. Despacio torció el cuello para mirar aquellos ojos negros que lo observaban atentos y profundos, y, por primera vez desde que había conocido a Sasuke, Naruto creyó ver en ellos cierta relajación.

 

Naruto rió avergonzado y se lamió el labio inferior, nervioso.

 

—Cuando era niño tenía un amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Éramos como uña y carne, siempre juntos. Vivimos muchas aventuras y nos metimos en un montón de líos —rió—. Un día se nos ocurrió que debíamos llevar una prueba de nuestra amistad eterna en el cuerpo. Algo así como hacernos amigos de sangre. Seguro que de crío viste a algunos haciéndolo, ¿sí? —Sasuke lo miraba atento pero no contestó—. Pero hacernos un corte en el dedo nos parecía poca cosa, no era digno de nosotros que éramos los mejores amigos. Teníamos que hacer algo más espectacular, algo a la altura de nuestras gamberradas. Así que yo terminé con estas marcas en las mejillas y él con unos tatuajes en la cara. A veces los críos hacen cosas muy estúpidas —admitió con una enorme sonrisa.

 

—¿Te arrepientes?

 

—Nah. Para nada. Aún es mi mejor amigo. Además cuando fuimos algo mayores y comenzamos a perseguir a las chicas guapas del pueblo me di unas buenas risas cuando lo rechazaban por culpa de los tatuajes —rió divertido Naruto.

 

—¿No se reían de ti también?

 

—Hmmm es posible. Pero también había algunas a quiénes les gustaba, así que la balanza de mi autoestima fue capaz de sostenerse en equilibrio, supongo.

 

Cuando Sasuke movió el pie, inquieto, Naruto acarició su pierna tentativamente y pronto subió por el muslo hasta llegar hasta una de sus nalgas que también acarició, deleitándose con el tacto de la piel de Sasuke en sus manos, con la tibieza de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Sasuke nunca abandonaron los suyos.

 

—Sé que estás enfadado conmigo porque todas las noches desde, ya sabes, aquella, he estado pegándome a ti y abrazándote mientras dormíamos. Me he acostumbrado a poder oler tu cabello mientras duermo y ya no sé dormir de otro modo. Pero, aunque no es mi intención hacerte enfadar... puedo fingir que no me importa. Sin embargo, hay algo que no puedo soportar. No puedo soportar asustarte, Sasuke. Por eso, si hoy voy en serio, si hago algo que no quieras, ¿me lo dirás?

 

Sasuke continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada, estable. Cuando la mano de Naruto acarició entre sus nalgas se estremeció pero acercó su cuerpo unos milímetros al de Naruto. La voz de Naruto, tan suave, en un susurro, tan sincera, tan dolida, se había deslizado como una caricia por su pecho, provocándole una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

 

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿puedo hacerte el amor?

 

Sasuke soltó una carcajada corta y amarga.

 

Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los de Naruto, bañándolos en sus palabras.

 

—Para poder hacerle el amor a alguien deberías amarlo primero, _imbécil_.

 

Naruto se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. Sus dedos acariciaron el ano de Sasuke, la palma de su mano, apoyada en su hueso sacro, empujó su cuerpo hacia él, acercándolo unos centímetros más.

 

—Precisamente —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa suave que le llegó a los ojos, una sonrisa suave y tan amable que le revolvió el estómago a Sasuke.

 

Con movimientos pausados el cuerpo de Naruto rodó sobre el de Sasuke, acomodándose entre sus piernas, que Sasuke aún mantenía junto al cuerpo cálido de Naruto, con las rodillas dobladas, y que abrió lo justo para atrapar el cuerpo del rubio entre ellas. El rostro de Naruto se escondió en la juntura del cuello y el hombro de Sasuke y Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando una de sus manos se movió por inercia hasta posarse en la nuca de Naruto.

 

—Sasuke —murmuró Naruto de un modo que sonó casi como un sollozo ahogado.

 

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en el techo. Sostenía el cuerpo de un hombre entre sus brazos, en su propia cama, un cuerpo cálido, que lo aplastaba sin arrebatarle el aire, sin hacerle daño, un cuerpo que lo cubría como la más cálida manta, que lo arropaba, amoldándose a él, sin clavarle huesos, ni dedos, ni dientes. El pene de Naruto aplastaba sus testículos y clavaba su dureza en su ingle. Sasuke sintió una punzada parecida al orgullo al sentir aquel maravilloso pene tan duro contra su cuerpo, tan duro por él.

 

—Puedes meterlo dentro si quieres —susurró en el oído de Naruto, sin pretender ser ni seductor, ni invitante, ni lascivo, simplemente exponiendo aquello que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

 

Los labios de Naruto besaron su carne y una de sus manos perfectas acarició con reverencia absoluta su espalda en dirección ascendente hasta perderse en su cabello negro.

 

—Sasuke, —susurró besando el agujero entre sus dos clavículas.

 

La otra mano de Naruto se coló entre sus cuerpos y acarició el pene de Sasuke y sus testículos insistente.

 

—¿Me odiarás? ¿Me odiarás si te hago el amor?

 

Sasuke agarró el cabello de su nuca con fuerza y arrancó la cabeza de Naruto de su escondite para poder verle los ojos. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los azules con severidad. Naruto lo miró largo tiempo en silencio hasta que otra de aquellas desagradables sonrisas amables estiró imposiblemente sus labios.

 

Naruto se escurrió fuera de la cama entonces, y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró aquello que había comprado en el pueblo días atrás. Sasuke lo esperaba en la cama, con los brazos inertes y las rodillas dobladas, mirándole con calma pero también con escrutinio.

 

—Compré esto en el boticario.

 

El cuerpo cálido de Naruto recuperó su lugar entre las piernas de Sasuke y una mano gentil acarició los mechones de cabello negro que le cubrían la frente.

 

Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa despreciativa.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto exactamente?

 

Naruto se sonrojó levemente y se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

 

—No es que lo haya planeado... pero lo deseo desde la primera vez que te vi. Cuando me apuntabas con un revólver, ¿te acuerdas? —rió.

 

—¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche con las armas? ¿O es que eres simplemente estúpido?

 

Naruto torció la boca con disgusto y cubrió los ojos insultantes de Sasuke con la mano que tenía jugueteando con el cabello en su frente.

 

—No seas antipático.

 

—¿Por qué yo? A ti te gustan las mujeres más que los hombres —susurró Sasuke.

 

Los labios de Sasuke se habían movido de un modo tan encantador que Naruto tuvo problemas reprimiendo el beso que quería darle.

 

—Eso no es cierto —susurró de vuelta—. Yo no clasifico a las personas en “hombres” y “mujeres”.

 

—Eres raro.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Los labios de Naruto se detuvieron justo a tiempo y en lugar de besar los labios de Sasuke besaron su mejilla. Luego bajó por su mandíbula y besó un pequeño sendero hasta la parte trasera de su oído.

 

—Eres hermoso, Sasuke. Tu voz lo es. Tu rostro lo es. Tus ojos lo son —Naruto besó una y otra vez aquel lugar de piel sensible tras la oreja de Sasuke, aquel lugar que le permitía estar tan íntimamente pegado a él y oler su piel y su cabello al mismo tiempo. El lugar que le permitía escuchar la respiración de Sasuke, darse cuenta de si su garganta tragaba, escuchar su pulso. Saber que dijese lo que dijese Sasuke podría oírlo con toda claridad. Era un lugar estupendo.

 

—Estás pensando que Sakura también es hermosa —rió Naruto—. Lo es. Pero sus ojos no me atraparon como los tuyos. Tus ojos son los que me inquietan y me intrigan, los que quiero leer y no puedo. Eres tú de quién quiero saberlo todo, Sasuke.

 

Naruto abandonó la comodidad del cuello y el oído de Sasuke y acarició su pecho mientras se escurría por la cama. Quería saborear a Sasuke de nuevo, necesitaba hacerlo y con urgencia. Aún no sabía cómo lo había hecho para reprimirse durante todo ese tiempo, todas esas noches tan cerca de Sasuke, conociendo su adictivo sabor, y sin probarlo ni un poco. Se sentía sediento.

 

Cuando Sasuke vio los labios de Naruto entreabrirse, su lengua humedecerlos ansiosa, su cabeza descender hacia su pene, agarró el cabello de Naruto con fuerza y tiró de él para obligarlo a alejarse, a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

 

Naruto se sorprendió al ver el horror reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke. El interior de sus rodillas apoyado sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo relajado y abierto, su pene erguido, sus pezones duros. Y aún así las manos de Sasuke tiraban con fuerza y sin piedad de su pelo, sus ojos severos y desesperados por lograr hacerlo obedecer.

 

—¿No puedo? —susurró apenado.

 

—No lo hagas.

 

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un minuto hasta que Naruto cedió.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Su cuerpo se deslizó de nuevo hacia arriba, hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de Sasuke, las rodillas de Sasuke aún colgadas de sus hombros, atrapándolo en una incómoda postura, totalmente a merced de Naruto.

 

—Eres increíblemente flexible —se asombró éste.

 

Sasuke soltó su cabello y sus manos se deslizaron por la parte trasera de sus propios muslos hasta atrapar sus rodillas, acercándolas más a su cuerpo.

 

Naruto lo miraba embelesado. Sasuke se estaba ofreciendo descaradamente, del modo más adorable posible, más íntimo y más desprotegido. Su propio pene, ya imposiblemente duro, se irguió unos milímetros más, tan orgulloso, grueso y húmedo que Naruto no creía haberse visto nunca antes así.

 

Inspiró aire profundamente y se mordisqueó el labio inferior tratando de calmar su deseo un poco. Entonces agarró la pomada que había comprado en el boticario y untó su pene con ella. Luego, tímido, acercó sus dedos lubricados al ano desvergonzadamente expuesto de Sasuke. Dudó durante unos segundos, inseguro, asustado. No sabía lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke. Un pie frío y grácil golpeó su hombro para reprenderlo, haciendo reír un poco a Naruto para sí mismo. Miró a Sasuke un segundo, sonriéndole, y besó su tobillo justo antes de apretar con un dedo contra su arrugado orificio. La espalda de Sasuke se contorsionó en un movimiento serpenteante cuando el dedo entró dentro de él y sus piernas se abrieron aún más. Los ojos de Sasuke no dejaban de mirar los movimientos de Naruto, la expresión concentrada y maravillada en su rostro, el delicioso baile de los músculos de su brazo al mover su dedo dentro y fuera de él, el dedo de Naruto penetrando su cuerpo insistente pero con una gentileza que nunca había sentido en el trato que había recibido aquella parte de su cuerpo. Pronto eran dos dedos los que acariciaban su recto por dentro y una mano la que jugaba amorosa con sus testículos y la línea de carne que se extendía entre ellos y el ano. Cuando el tercer dedo de Naruto entró Sasuke se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo ser capaz de abrirse para dejar entrar tanto. Se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto cuando éste lo miró.

 

—¿No te duele, gatito?

 

La voz de Naruto había sonado desesperada y ansiosa, ahogada en deseo pero llena de cariño y devoción. Sasuke tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante. Apoyó la planta del pie en el hombro de Naruto y movió sus caderas muy sutilmente antes de dejar escapar un suave gemido.

 

Los dedos de Naruto pronto abandonaron su cuerpo y Sasuke sintió la presencia de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, su respiración agitada abanicando su rostro.

 

—Sasuke.

 

Su nombre en voz de Naruto había sido como una llamada ineludible y sin poder siquiera pensar qué era lo que él quería hacer, sus ojos se abrieron para clavarse en los azules que lo miraban desde el cielo. El glande del pene de Naruto insistía húmedo y duro en su ano cerrado.

 

—Empuja —ordenó quedo.

 

El pene de Naruto abrió su cuerpo con fuerza, enterrándose centímetro a centímetro dentro de él, empujando despacio pero tan profundamente que Sasuke perdió la capacidad de pensar. Cuando sintió las caderas de Naruto pegadas a él, su cuerpo completamente abierto, lleno de Naruto hasta la médula, sin ser capaz de sentir nada que no fuese Naruto, soltó un gemido largo y agónico que había estado reprimiendo en su pecho sin ser consciente de ello.

 

Naruto se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. El interior del cuerpo de Sasuke era todo lo que su exterior no era: cálido, ardiente; el interior de Sasuke lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo atraía hacia él, tratando de tragarlo aún más profundamente aunque ya era imposible ir más allá. Sasuke comenzó a gemir suaves maullidos que eran como la voz de los ángeles. Oh, Dios, ¿era posible que Sasuke estuviese gimiendo para Naruto? ¿El silencioso y reprimido Sasuke estaba mostrándole su placer a Naruto abiertamente? Naruto pensó que, tal vez, tal vez había logrado atravesar, por fin, una de las gruesas barreras de Sasuke y ahora tenía el privilegio de ver a Sasuke mostrarse tal y como se sentía. ¿Aunque no era posible que el dulce gatito asustadizo fuese consciente de que sus gemidos sonaban como maullidos, no? No, no era posible. Aquello tenía que ser otra más de las bromas que a Dios le gustaba jugarle a Naruto.

 

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por el colchón, bajo la almohada de Sasuke, hasta encontrar el borde y se agarraron a él con fuerza. Entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas, enterrando su pene profundamente en el cuerpo de Sasuke, deslizándolo por su recto hacia el exterior un tramo para luego volver hacia adentro, hacia adentro una y otra vez, abriendo a Sasuke, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de él, acariciando con el glande de su pene la piel más recóndita. Naruto gimió su placer con gusto, dejando que su voz se enredase con los maullidos de Sasuke creando una canción única.

 

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y miró aturdido a través de sus pestañas negras aquellas hebras rubias balancearse en un vaivén enérgico y concienzudo, aunque también gentil y apasionado. No recordaba haber sentido nunca algo semejante. Sentía un placer profundo e inmenso al ser penetrado, abierto y poseído por Naruto. Naruto era todo calor, calidez, un sol radiante calentando el eterno frío en el que vivía Sasuke. El maravilloso pene grueso y duro de Naruto lo estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de gelatina, incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo, incapaz de revolverse, de moverse siquiera. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era sostener sus piernas abiertas y aceptar el pene de Naruto invadiendo su cuerpo, abriéndolo casi demasiado, golpeando partes de su interior que ni el mismo Sasuke sabía que existían. A cambio del aturdidor placer que le daba, Naruto le arrancaba gemidos avariciosos de los labios. Pero Sasuke no se avergonzaba de ellos, cualquier precio era poco por sentir el pene de Naruto dentro de él.

 

—Sasuke, Sasuke, córrete, por favor. Te lo ruego —lloriqueó Naruto mientras empujaba con entusiasmo dentro de Sasuke—. Por favor córrete. ¡Ya no puedo aguantarme más!

 

Pronto Naruto comenzó a eyacular semen caliente, llenando el cuerpo de Sasuke de húmeda calidez. Su cabeza colgando sobre el hombro de Sasuke, sus caderas empujando profundamente, incansables, mientras llenaba a Sasuke, mientras lo hacía suyo, marcándolo, sembrando su semilla dentro de él.

 

—Sasuke...

 

Cuando las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a bajar el ritmo, peligrosamente cerca de detenerse, Sasuke soltó sus rodillas y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros en tensión de Naruto.

 

—Basta, Naruto —susurró extasiado—. Puedes sacarlo.

 

Naruto lloriqueó un quejido pero lentamente escurrió su pene del recto de Sasuke, sintiendo una gran pena al sentir nuevamente el aire en él, al saber que acababa de abandonar el ano de Sasuke, aquello que sabía era su Edén particular. Uno al que probablemente jamás podría regresar. Había sido expulsado.

 

Con pereza y sin querer hacerlo realmente se apartó de Sasuke y se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, a su lado, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Sasuke fijos en él. Instintivamente su mano se acercó a la mejilla de Sasuke y la acarició cariñosamente, aunque con algo de incertidumbre en su gesto.

 

—No te has corrido —declaró cuando se fijó en los pezones duros de Sasuke, en su respiración acelerada, en su pene duro, sus testículos llenos, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria.

 

Sus dedos acariciaron los anhelados labios y siguieron un sutil sendero descendente. Las yemas de los dedos de Naruto acariciaron la garganta de Sasuke, su clavícula y entonces pellizcaron uno de sus pezones. Sasuke se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño. No, aquello no era algo para Sasuke. A modo de disculpa Naruto posó su palma llana sobre él y lo acarició con suavidad mientras acercaba sus labios para besar el otro con un susurro de “lo siento”. Entonces acarició su estómago con los labios, con suaves besos etéreos y deslizó su mano por entre sus tiernos muslos hasta alcanzar su pene y sostenerlo con la mano. Quería chuparlo pero no estaba seguro de si la prohibición anterior de Sasuke seguía vigente de modo que se conformó con masturbarlo con su mano. Hacía años que Naruto no había masturbado a otro hombre pero estaba completamente convencido de que nunca antes había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo. La sensación de tener el pene de Sasuke en su mano era demasiado placentera, Naruto casi podía imaginarse a sí mismo acariciando con aquella intimidad a Sasuke durante largos años. Sentirlo a su merced, ver su hermoso rostro sumido en placer, sus manos huesudas clavadas como las garras de un gatito en las sábanas. Sí, Naruto quería aquello para siempre. Quería poder darle placer a Sasuke todas las noches, todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, todos los días. Quería que Sasuke fuese suyo.

 

 

***

 

 

Cuando Naruto decidió que había llegado su viaje semanal al pueblo, y sorprendiéndolo en extremo, Sasuke anunció que él también iría. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a casa de Kakashi Naruto viajaría al pueblo con Sasuke, por primera vez haría algo a solas con Sasuke. Sakura sonrió con conocimiento de causa cuando Naruto entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cocina, sin poder disimular su excitación, a darle la noticia. Ella le entregó la lista de las cosas que se necesitaban para la casa y un sobre con dinero para dichas compras antes de apresurarlo hacia el exterior de nuevo para que no hiciese esperar a Sasuke, pues eso era algo que acostumbraba a agriar su humor. Naruto montó en el banco de madera de la parte delantera del carruaje, junto a Sasuke, sin poder contener una sonrisa resplandeciente, y los caballos de Sasuke emprendieron su camino.

 

El viaje fue silencioso pero se trataba de un silencio relajado y confortable. Los rayos del sol caían sobre los ojos de Naruto, obligándolo a entornarlos. El agradable calor del sol sobre su cuerpo y el balanceo del carruaje lo estaban adormeciendo de modo que, con suavidad, dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke quién se mantenía tan erguido y digno como siempre. Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto y Naruto fijó su mirada entornada en las pálidas manos que sostenían las riendas de los caballos.

 

Al divisar la silueta del ya familiar pueblo, Naruto se irguió de nuevo, abandonando aquella mágica burbuja de silenciosa paz. Rebuscó en su bolsillo del pantalón la lista que Sakura le había encomendado y comenzó a leerla en su mente. Sasuke la miró de reojo mientras Naruto se rascaba el cabello de la nuca con fastidio.

 

—¿Cómo es posible que una sola casa necesite tantas cosas? —se quejó perezoso.

 

Sasuke le quitó de las manos la lista, con un movimiento rápido y sutil, y antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera replicar ya le había devuelto una mitad de la misma.

 

—Tú consigue lo que necesita Kakashi. A mí no me gusta ir allí, nunca sé distinguir si las plumas y la tinta que quieren venderme son buenas o malas. Ese dependiente siempre quiere timarme —farfulló Sasuke entre dientes. Naruto lo observaba con atención y, por primera vez, supo apreciar la importancia de que Sasuke estuviera revelando algo sobre sí mismo que sin duda lo avergonzaba. Se sintió dichoso de haber logrado ganarse al fin algo de su confianza.

 

—De acuerdo. Yo iré a por las cosas de Kakashi —sonrió—. A la vuelta, si quieres, te mostraré la tinta, las plumas y el papel que compre y te enseñaré cómo distinguirlos para que puedas comprar siempre los mejores que tienen sin que intenten venderte otros de peor calidad. ¿Qué te parece?

 

Sasuke hizo un pequeño gruñido descontento, pero Naruto supo que aquello significaba “sí”.

 

—Oh, ¡Sasuke! ¿No me dijiste que no sabías leer? —gritó de pronto Naruto al percatarse de algo—. ¿Cómo sabías por dónde cortar la lista?

 

—Idiota. Hace años que conozco a Sakura, sé todo sobre ella. No sé leer pero sé distinguir las palabras que ella escribe.

 

—Espera, espera. ¿No sabes leer la letra de los demás pero sí la de Sakura? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Si ya sabes leer lo que escribe Sakura puedo enseñarte a leer la letra de cualquier otro! —añadió con suavidad.

 

Sasuke suspiró audiblemente mientras el carruaje se adentraba en la primera calle del pueblo.

 

—No sé leer, Naruto. Pero sé que cuando hay éste símbolo —dijo señalando algo en el papel que sostenía Naruto entre sus manos—, se trata de cosas de Kakashi. Y cuando hay éste —dijo señalando ahora en el que tenía él—, son comestibles.

 

Naruto contemplaba los dedos de Sasuke con atención. Sasuke era increíble. Sabía reconocer unas pocas palabras escritas con la redondeada caligrafía de Sakura y sabía distinguir en base a aquello el contenido general de la lista.

 

Por alguna razón Naruto sintió unas ganas incontrolables de besar las manos de Sasuke. Y sin embargo ya se encontraban en la calle principal y Sasuke ya estaba buscando dónde estacionar el carruaje. De modo que tuvo que refrenar sus propios impulsos y, con gran fuerza de voluntad, convertir aquel deseo incontrolable en uno controlable.

 

 

La tienda en dónde vendían el material que Kakashi necesitaba para escribir sus novelas resultó ser la oficina de correos. Aunque Naruto no pudo preguntárselo a Sasuke cuando se bajaron del carruaje porque este se fue con paso ligero hacia la tienda de comestibles a hacer su parte del recado cuanto antes, dejando a Naruto con la pregunta en la boca. De modo que Naruto deambuló por el pueblo hasta que se hartó de buscar y entró en la tienda de telas y ropa a preguntar, tienda en la que fue retenido durante más tiempo del que deseaba por el matrimonio que la regentaba quienes le preguntaron efusivamente por Sakura y juzgaron sin miramientos ni etiqueta el nuevo aspecto de Naruto. Cuando logró que le dieran la información que necesitaba y huir de allí tubo que verse las caras con el viejo zorro que atendía en la oficina de correo y telégrafo. Pero Naruto no se dejó engañar y compró todo lo que Kakashi había pedido de la mejor calidad y al mejor precio que pudo regatear con su labia y jovialidad.

 

Cuando volvió al carro a toda prisa esperó encontrar a Sasuke allí esperando malhumorado con todos los comestibles ya cargados en la parte trasera. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sí encontró los comestibles… pero no a Sasuke. Esperó un par de minutos junto a los caballos pero al no ver rastro alguno de Sasuke por la calle decidió ir a la tienda por si necesitaba su ayuda para cargar algún saco o caja pesada. Al entrar en la tienda, pero, la encontró vacía.

 

—¿Sasuke? —aventuró con un hilo de voz.

 

Tal vez había ido a comprar alguna otra cosa, pensó; sintiéndose incómodo al encontrarse solo en la tienda. De modo que, aún algo confundido, decidió salir lentamente de la tienda e ir hacia el carruaje a esperar pacientemente. Sin embargo, al pisar la arena del suelo de la calle principal, le pareció oír algo. ¿Un golpe tal vez? Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se acercó al callejón que quedaba justo al lateral de la tienda de comestibles y se metió por él. No dio más de seis pasos antes de detenerse en seco del shock.

 

La vista nublada de Sasuke se fijó en él aturdida y desenfocada. Sus labios permanecieron entreabiertos, sin pronunciar palabra. Su cuerpo relajado y los nudillos de sus dedos blancos por la fuerza que ejercían sus manos aferradas a las cajas de madera sobre las que apoyaba su torso.

 

Con expresión feroz y un movimiento reflejo instantáneo Naruto desenfundó su revólver y apuntó entre las cejas del dueño de la tienda de comestibles.

 

—Suéltalo ahora mismo o disparo —amenazó con ira contenida.

 

El hombre, con los pantalones desabrochados y su tripa protuberante y velluda, miraba a Naruto con disgusto e incredulidad. Finalmente recobró su compostura y frunció el ceño.

 

—¡Lárgate! —exigió en un gruñido malhumorado, con voz grave—. ¿No ves que sobras?

 

Al hablar gesticuló con el brazo, furioso, y al terminar plantó la palma de su mano sobre la nalga de Sasuke con brusquedad, aún mirando a Naruto con indignación. El gesto y el movimiento de su cuerpo en general incomodaron a Sasuke que soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la frente sobre la caja de madera.

 

El dedo de Naruto apretó el gatillo.

 

Un instante más tarde el hombre comenzó a gritar y se alejó de Sasuke, chocando contra la pared, tratando de agarrar su rodilla perforada por la bala, intentando aliviar inútilmente el dolor. La mano de Naruto agarró el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza y tiró de él lejos de allí mientras Sasuke trataba de abrocharse los pantalones torpemente antes de salir del callejón a la calle principal.

 

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra mientras Naruto se subió al carruaje —sin mirar a Sasuke ni una sola vez— y éste le siguió para no ser dejado atrás. Las riendas golpearon a los caballos con brusquedad que emprendieron la marcha con más nervios y velocidad de la habitual.

 

 

Cuando la silueta del pueblo ya quedaba lejos y se encontraban solos en el arenoso camino, la mano de Sasuke se acercó tímida, deslizándose por la madera del banquillo, hacia la pierna de Naruto. Los caballos habían reducido algo su frenético ritmo hacía un rato y avanzaban ligeros pero ya más tranquilos hacia casa.

 

Las puntas de los largos dedos de Sasuke rozaron el pantalón de Naruto.

 

—No me toques —ordenó seco.

 

Con más confianza ahora, la mano de Sasuke reptó por sus pantalones, acariciando su muslo y se deslizó descarada por entre estos, buscando acariciar la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Naruto. La mano derecha de éste pasó las riendas a la izquierda y agarró la muñeca de Sasuke con fuerza excesiva.

 

—He dicho que _no_ me toques —vociferó entre dientes.

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke se deslizó por el banquillo, acercándose al de Naruto que permanecía tenso y duro como una roca, con la espalda recta y los hombros anchos cuadrados. El brazo libre de Sasuke se deslizó por la cintura de Naruto hasta envolverle y una de sus piernas rodeó el banquillo hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado a la espalda de Naruto.

 

Naruto tragó saliva y sintió su respiración acelerarse. Al sentir que los caballos hacían algo extraño agarró las riendas con ambas manos sin pensarlo. Sasuke aprovechó el descuido para sentarse completamente tras de Naruto, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla tímidamente en el hombro del rubio. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Naruto sutilmente hasta que una mano pudo colarse dentro y acariciar su estómago. Inmediatamente sintió los músculos tensarse y moverse al paso de sus caricias.

 

—Sasuke, déjalo —se quejó sin fuerzas Naruto, en un susurro, una súplica.

 

Los dedos largos de Sasuke, sin embargo, desabrocharon su pantalón y comenzaron a acariciar su pene. Sin miedo, con suavidad, descubriéndolo todo: conociendo la longitud, el tacto, el peso, la dureza de cada centímetro.

 

Sasuke gimió en su oído y Naruto se deshizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de retener las lágrimas, apretando los dientes con fuerza. La espalda de Naruto se apoyó en el pecho de Sasuke y los caballos ignoraron las ya perdidas órdenes de Naruto e iniciaron un ritmo a su gusto.

 

 

***

 

 

—… ahn- ¡ah! —su respiración entrecortada envolvía el silencio de la habitación—. ¡Ah, AH! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasukee-!

 

La cabeza de Naruto cayó sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Su boca permanecía abierta, tratando de atrapar el aire que sus pulmones no lograban inspirar por la nariz, aunque era bastante inútil pues cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba la expiraba con su próxima palabra, con el siguiente gemido.

 

Las caderas bien formadas de Naruto se movían con frenesí, los músculos de sus piernas y muslos se marcaban en su piel deliciosamente mientras subía y bajaba en cuclillas sobre el regazo de Sasuke, tratando de sentirlo tan profundo como le fuera posible.

 

“Más” exigió Naruto; y Sasuke quiso complacerlo, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, tratando de golpear a Naruto más profundo y más duro, de seguir el ritmo frenético de las caderas de éste. Le dolían los muslos de tanto golpearlos contra las nalgas y los de Naruto pero el delicioso cosquilleo ardiente en su bajo vientre eclipsaba cualquier otra sensación.

 

El sudor empapaba y hacía resplandecer mágicamente la piel de la espalda de Naruto bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite. Y Sasuke no podía mirar otra cosa.

 

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia adelante, apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón, buscando otro ángulo. Sintiéndose al borde de la locura.

 

“Más”, “más”, exigió con desespero.

 

Las manos de Sasuke se aferraron a sus hombros, temblorosas, y sus caderas continuaron encontrándose con fuerza con las de Naruto, su pene deslizándose duro dentro de Naruto, una y otra vez.

 

—Dilo —ordenó haciendo uso de su voz cautivadora—, di mi nombre.

 

Los músculos de los hombros y la espalda de Naruto se movieron en cadena, llevando el encantador movimiento sinuoso hasta sus glúteos que atraparon en pene de Sasuke con fuerza, tan profundo como pudieron. Sus muslos temblaron y sus pies se movieron en un pequeño espasmo involuntario.

 

—¡Sasuke! —su voz se quebró en el grito.

 

El cuerpo delgado de Sasuke se apoyó sobre su espalda, aún de rodillas bajo el cuerpo en cuclillas de Naruto, en una posición incómoda, pero Sasuke ya no era capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo un minuto más. Su mejilla se pegó a la escápula húmeda de sudor de Naruto y se permitió cerrar los ojos con intimidad.

 

—Sí —aceptó con voz lánguida—. Di mi nombre.

 

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sa-! ¡Sasukee--! —sollozó Naruto con agonía, en voz alta, aún enloquecido por la lujuria.

 

Los glúteos de Naruto se soltaron y continuó moviéndose sobre las piernas de Sasuke, ahora más despacio, sin frenesí, pero aún irracionalmente, tragando a Sasuke profundamente dentro de su propio cuerpo.

 

Al sentir los largos dedos de Sasuke acariciar, tan sutilmente, en un roce etéreo, casi con miedo, el hueso de su escápula, se corrió sobre el colchón con fuerza, soltando espesos chorros de semen.

 

 

Cuando recobró la capacidad de pensar y sentir se dio cuenta de lo acelerado que latía su corazón y de su sonora respiración entrecortada, del peso de Sasuke en su espalda, del escozor en su ano. Forzó a sus cansados brazos a sostener el peso de ambos unos breves minutos mientras recuperaba su respiración y la capacidad de moverse a su antojo. Entonces se movió para dejar que el pene de Sasuke saliera y se dejó caer lentamente sobre el colchón, aferrándose a la almohada, de espaldas a Sasuke. Éste se tumbó detrás de él, tan cerca que podía sentir el suave calor que emanaba su cuerpo en su piel, pero sin obsequiarle con contacto físico alguno.

 

Sasuke no dijo nada, de modo que Naruto apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para obligarse a dormir.

 

 

***

 

 

Aquella noche Naruto despertó sobresaltado cuando su madre apareció en su sueño y, con un dolor en la mirada que jamás había visto antes en otra persona, lo empujó por el precipicio.

 

Naruto se sentó de golpe en la cama con el dolor del grito aún crudo en su garganta.

 

Su cuerpo empapado en sudor, su respiración agitada, su garganta adolorida, sus brazos sin fuerzas, su ano escociendo como un demonio.

 

Entonces recordó.

 

Automáticamente torció su cuello para mirar a Sasuke quien dormía desnudo, silencioso y pálido; parecía un ser perteneciente al limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

 

Naruto lo miró largo rato, en silencio, apreciando cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su rostro. Tratando de reponerse. Tratando de conectar con él.

 

Cansado se dejó caer sobre el colchón de nuevo, y suspiró, tratando de exhalar el dolor de su corazón junto con el aire de sus pulmones.

 

Devolvió su mirada al rostro de Sasuke y acarició sus labios vírgenes con los nudillos antes de inspirar aire, aire que olía a Sasuke, y de resignarse a abrazar el cuerpo frío del moreno para darle calor, para sentirlo suyo. Aunque fuera en un sueño.

 

 

***

 

 

Apoyó el hombro en el marco de la enorme puerta de madera, que siempre permanecía abierta durante el día (excepto en los días de lluvia), y le dio un par de golpecitos con los huesos de los dedos para llamar la atención de Sasuke; aunque sabía que los caballos le habían advertido ya de su presencia cuando aún no había llegado siquiera al lugar. Sasuke lo ignoró.

 

Miró las puntas de sus botas nuevas unos instantes y decidió entrar en el establo.

 

—Oye, gatito, ¿es que no vas a despedirme? —preguntó tratando de sonar desenfadado y jovial, pero sabía que no había podido engañar ni a Sasuke, ni a los caballos, ni a sí mismo.

 

Sasuke frotó la silla de montar con más empeño, tratando de limpiar una suciedad que no existía.

 

—No me ignores, Sasuke —rogó Naruto con mal humor.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó al fin, casi en un hilo de voz.

 

Naruto avanzó a lo largo de todo el establo hasta el fondo, en dónde Sasuke se encontraba, aparentemente limpiando la silla de montar de Madara. ¿Y desde cuando podía Naruto distinguir las sillas de montar unas de otras? Maldición.

 

Se revolvió el pelo molesto.

 

—Aunque las últimas semanas apenas hayamos hablado, hace ya, ¿qué?, ¿siete, ocho meses que nos conocemos? Creo que merezco por lo menos que te dignes a mirarme y a decirme adiós antes de que me vaya. No quiero tener un viaje de mierda hasta la otra punta del país por un capricho tuyo —se quejó, rencoroso.

 

Sasuke dejó el trapo sobre la silla de montar y se giró lentamente hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Naruto. Su expresión era hostil: su ceño fruncido, sus labios prietos, su mirada cargada de una intensidad abrumadora.

 

—No me culpes a mí —ordenó—. Eres tú quién se metió en nuestras vidas a la fuerza y eres tú quién se va. No te atrevas a pensar que si te vas enfadado yo tengo algo que ver con eso.

 

Sus ojos resplandecieron de negro.

 

Naruto quería tirar de los largos mechones de pelo oscuro y besarlo con fuerza. Y golpearlo, también quería golpearlo.

 

—No metas a Sakura y Kakashi en esto, Sasuke. Será doloroso separarme de ellos, les quiero como si formaran parte de mi familia. ¡No puedes imaginar lo duro que fue decirles que me iba!

 

—¿Por qué? ¡Para empezar tú no vives aquí! —le gritó Sasuke de vuelta.

 

Naruto apretó los dientes y sintió la rabia emanar por cada uno de los poros de su piel. De verdad quería golpear a Sasuke.

 

—¡En lugar de lloriquear porque te despides de Sakura y Kakashi deberías alegrarte de volver a tu hogar y ver de nuevo a tu padre! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya que lo abandonaste? ¿Es que no sientes deseos de volver a verle nunca? ¡No quiero que alguien como tú me hable de familia!

 

—¡BASTA!

 

—¡No! ¡Si vas a irte vete ya! ¡Eres tú el que es cruel!

 

Naruto agarró a Sasuke de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared, con fuerza.

 

—No sabes nada de mí, Sasuke —gruñó peligroso, con los ojos enrojecidos—, nada.

 

—Tú me dijiste una vez que soy hermético o no sé qué estúpida palabra de libro usaste —dijo Sasuke, de carrerilla, con la voz alterada y la respiración agitada por el golpe— pero tú eres quién nunca cuenta nada. Guardas todos tus secretos dentro de ti. Quieres desnudar mi alma pero tú ocultas la tuya en las sombras. ¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo!? —gritó con los ojos brillantes de pasión y de humedad—. Me das miedo. Me das mucho miedo… —añadió con agonía.

 

Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, con los ojos encendidos. Su respiración salvaje abanicaba el rostro de Sasuke.

 

—¿Te doy miedo? —gruñó—. Que te jodan, Sasuke. Eres la furcia de todos los jodidos degenerados del pueblo y vete tú a saber si no te abres de piernas para más gente de por aquí, ¿eh, Sasuke? —escupió con veneno—.Y dices que yo te doy miedo —rió, despectivo, cansado, más para sí mismo que para Sasuke—. Si algo debería darte miedo es coger alguna enfermedad; terminar muerto en algún rincón; ser violado por algún loco.

 

Rió, sin ganas. Y cuando sus ojos volvieron a Sasuke éste sintió que esa mirada lo llevaba al borde de la combustión.

 

—Tú eres quién da miedo, gatito. Estás loco. Y cualquier día vas a conseguir que Sakura llore hasta la última lágrima.

 

Sasuke reaccionó cuando escuchó el nombre de Sakura, sintió las fuerzas volver a él, la rabia arder en sus venas. Pero jamás pudo decir nada porque las manos perfectas de Naruto tiraron de su pelo, descubriendo su cuello a la fuerza, y sus labios cálidos y húmedos acallaron cualquier réplica al succionar en él, con pasión, posesivos, abusones.

 

—Na-Naruto, —trató de advertir; frágil, sometido— Naruto, basta. ¡Suéltame! —exigió en una súplica débil, sin firmeza.

 

Los brazos de Sasuke empujaron con insistencia contra el pecho de Naruto, contra sus hombros, tratando de alejarlo de sí. Más aquella reacción solamente provocó que Naruto succionase con más fuerza la piel sensible de su cuello, que empujase los hombros de Sasuke con más fuerza contra la pared, que su respiración se agitase más.

 

—Ábrete de piernas para mí, gatito. Sé que te gusta mi polla; te follaré como regalo de despedida —susurró con voz oscura, fría, sobre su oído.

 

—No. ¡No! —gritó Sasuke, empujándole con ímpetu, consiguiendo, al fin, alejarle de su cuerpo.

 

Cuando Sasuke consiguió recomponerse miró a los ojos a Naruto, cauteloso, aún con la respiración agitada, con las manos temblorosas, las cejas arrugadas y los labios en un puchero.

 

—No —añadió una vez más, en una exhalación—. Tú no eres así.

 

Naruto quería escupir la pregunta con desprecio, pero la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, su mirada, suavizaron el veneno que sentía bullir en su interior.

 

—¿Cómo soy, Sasuke? ¿Cómo crees que soy? —preguntó, sincero.

 

Sus ojos azules aún brillaban de un color metálico y frío, más sin embargo su expresión se tornó serena.

 

Sasuke boqueó, las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta. Y Naruto, al verle tan vulnerable y desvalido, tuvo que contenerse para no besar sus labios.

 

—Eres… eres distinto. Tú llegas con fuerza y sin previo aviso y lo desordenas todo. Eres… eres como el viento. Te metes por todas partes y lo tocas todo y es imposible escapar de ti. Das miedo, me das mucho miedo. Yo… yo sabía que-- sabía que debía echarte de aquí cuando llegaste. Pero, pero no pude. Y ahora, ahora---

 

Naruto contempló con fascinación cada pequeño cambio en el rostro de Sasuke, como cada palabra lo llevaba un paso más cerca del llanto.

 

— ...ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Yo ya no soy la misma persona que era antes de que vinieras. Ya nunca seré la misma perso--

 

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Sasuke y hermosas lágrimas, grandes, redondas y transparentes comenzaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas, como gemas adornando la más bella seda.

 

Las manos de Naruto se acercaron a él y sostuvieron sus mejillas como el más preciado tesoro. Sus ojos azules fijos en los de Sasuke.

 

—Sasuke, dímelo. Di que quieres que me quede. Di que me deseas a tu lado y me quedaré. Para siempre. Déjame abrazarte. Déjame besarte. Déjame amarte, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke negó aterrorizado, en un movimiento de cabeza desesperado y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con más fuerza hasta que no pudo contener su voz y comenzó a sollozar sumido en la agonía.

 

Naruto rodeó su espalda delgada con sus brazos y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo cálido con firmeza y reverencia: una firmeza que no había estado ahí la primera vez que Sasuke estuvo entre sus brazos pero con una reverencia que sí.

 

Sasuke se derritió en sus brazos y tiempo después sus manos temblorosas rodearon sus hombros y se agarraron a él como las zarpas de un felino.

 

—No puedo-- —trató de decir entre sollozos.

 

Naruto lo apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho y acarició su cabello con la nariz, despacio, perdiéndose en el tan amado aroma de Sasuke.

 

—No pienses, Sasuke. No pienses. Sólo di lo que deseas, dime lo que realmente quieres. Sé egoísta por una vez en la vida y pide. Pide —exigió.

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a temblar y sus manos se clavaron dolorosamente en los trapecios de su espalda. El calor de su respiración le cosquilleaba en la abertura de la camisa y la fina tela de la misma comenzaba a humedecerse sobre su hombro.

 

— ...conmigo —la voz amortiguada de Sasuke llegó a su oído como el suave maullido de un gatito.

 

—¿Hm? —alentó, sin apresurarle.

 

—Quédate… conmigo —Sasuke tragó saliva sonoramente, y haciendo uso de todo su orgullo levantó su patético rostro bañado en lágrimas del hombro de Naruto para mirarle a los ojos con miedo y algo tan profundo que Naruto no supo descrifrar—. Quédate conmigo, por favor—. Rogó en un tono de voz que, irónicamente, sonó mucho más parecido a una orden que a una súplica.

 

Tras unos segundos en silencio, perdido en la profundidad de los ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, Naruto esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

 

—Claro. Claro. No me iré a ninguna parte, Sasuke. Estaré siempre a tu lado.

 

Los pulgares de Naruto acariciaron las mejillas y el contorno de sus ojos con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo, observando la mirada de Sasuke fija en la suya.

 

—Te quiero —dijo en voz baja, sólo para él. Porque, al fin y al cabo, esas palabras eran sólo para Sasuke y nadie más.

 

Despacio acercó su rostro al de Sasuke, aún sosteniendo gentilmente las mejillas de éste en sus manos.

 

—Te quiero.

 

Y juntó sus labios con los de Sasuke.

 

 

***

 

 

Kakashi se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana con la taza de café en la mano. Escribir artículos sobre el rumbo político e ideológico que debería tomar el país en un momento tan delicado como aquél era… digamos, _complicado_ , por definirlo en una palabra, sobretodo si iba a ser publicado en un periódico considerado de referencia e influyente a nivel nacional, como era el caso.

 

Tragó un largo sorbo y descansó la cabeza contra el respaldo. Tal vez el techo le daría ideas sobre cómo expresar libremente su ideología sin ofender excesivamente a nadie. Pero no, el techo no ayudaba.

 

¿Y era eso al otro lado de la ventana… ¡¿Naruto montando a Madara!? ¡Cielo Santo! Aquello sí que era nuevo. Naruto se había ganado poco a poco la confianza de Shisui, Mikoto e incluso Obito. Pero, sin duda alguna, aquella era la primera vez que Kakashi le veía montar a Madara. De hecho, solamente Sasuke podía montar a Madara —a veces, cuando al endiablado caballo se le antojaba—. ¡Vaya un muchacho cabezota y con tesón que era aquel Naruto! Debía reconocer que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso de entregar a su hija a un hombre que era capaz de llegar a lograr semejante hazaña por amor. Aunque claro estaba que… Sasuke no era su hija: ni Sasuke era una mujer ni Kakashi era realmente padre de nadie. Pero, más o menos, podía hacerse a la idea de lo que sentía cuando eras padre de una mujer y aparecía un muchacho como Naruto en vuestras vidas. Cuando llegase el momento de entregar a Sakura, rogaba a los cielos, que todo se sucediese apacible y con normalidad; Naruto y Sasuke ya habían traído anomalía suficiente a la casa.

 

Sasuke se acercó corriendo por el prado reseco cuando Madara comenzó a alborotarse. Agarró las riendas y calmó al caballo con palabras suaves y con aquella magia tan suya que ejercía sobre los animales. Naruto desmontó al fin, con movimientos torpes, probablemente debido a la adrenalina que debía recorrer su cuerpo tras tratar de controlar a semejante ejemplar que, claramente, había querido tirarlo al suelo, y se acercó a Sasuke, esquivando la patada traicionera que Madara había lanzado en su dirección. Naruto dijo algo que Kakashi no pudo escuchar desde dentro de casa y a tanta distancia, pero luego puso aquella cara que a Sakura le hacía tanta gracia, la cara de “zorro del desierto”. Y Sasuke sonrió divertido.

 

Tomó un nuevo trago largo de café y suspiró, con la mirada fija en la sonrisa de Sasuke. Probablemente era la primera vez que la veía. Era un niño hermoso.

 

Y entonces Kakashi pensó que, tal vez, no había sabido comprender a Sasuke ni darle aquello que necesitaba. Sin embargo no se sintió culpable ni abatido: él jamás habría podido darle a Sasuke aquello que le faltaba.

 

 

***

 

 

Sakura servía raciones en los cuatro boles sobre la mesa mientras Naruto terminaba de calentar en el fuego el segundo plato.

 

—¿De verdad vais a estar bien? —insistió con preocupación palpable en su voz.

 

—Que sí —se rió Naruto, aburrido de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

 

—Pero aún no podéis limpiaros… Sasuke no soportará saltarse ni uno sólo de sus baños matutinos. Es una persona que se preocupa mucho por este tipo de cosas, ya sabes que tiene muchas manías y que-

 

—Sakura —interrumpió—, no te preocupes. Lo he hablado con él, seguiremos usando la caseta que está junto al establo hasta que nuestro propio cuarto de baño esté terminado. Y antes de que digas nada, sí, terminar el baño es mi prioridad. Será lo primero en lo que trabajaré, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Sakura se quedó con la palabra en la boca de modo que cerró los labios y suspiró, con clara preocupación marcada en el rostro.

 

—Pero…! Pero, ¿y la comida? Tú no tienes tiempo de cocinar y Sasuke no puede tocar esta cocina si quieres que te dure más de un día entera —se quejó.

 

Naruto soltó una risilla, divertido, y se acercó a servir el segundo plato, ya listo. Sakura le quitó la cazuela de las manos y comenzó a echar cucharones en los platos de todos, con la mirada perdida, sin prestar atención a la comida, demasiado preocupada por la conversación con Naruto. Éste le dio un pequeño beso en la sien y le quitó el cucharón de las manos (para evitar que Sakura terminase sirviéndole la comida al mantel de un blanco inmaculado que ella misma les había cosido y obsequiado).

 

—Comeremos todos los días con vosotros, Sakura. Eso también ya lo habíamos hablado —dijo entre divertido y resignado—. No te preocupes.

 

—Pero, ¿y la cena? ¿Y el desayuno? —insistió ella, alterada.

 

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

 

—Creo que podré apañármelas con eso, Sakura. Sasuke nunca desayuna de todos modos y yo suelo hacer mi primera comida del día al llegar a la granja de los Aburame. Así que no hay problema con los desayunos.

 

Cuando Sakura volvió a abrir la boca para interrumpirle, Naruto la detuvo alzando la mano.

 

—Puedo encargarme perfectamente de cocinar cosas simples para la cena. No dejaré que Sasuke muera de hambre. Me las apañaré. ¿De acuerdo?

 

“ _De todos modos sé que vas a llenarnos la cocina de supuestas sobras de comida siempre que puedas, así que más que faltar nos va a sobrar. Que ya te conozco, señorita mamá de Sasuke_ ”. Añadió en su mente, con una sonrisa afectuosa en los labios.

 

—Pero Naruto… el baño os queda muy lejos, ¿y si tenéis alguna urgencia? —replicó ella, volviendo al tema anterior.

 

—Sakura, te la he enseñado hace dos minutos: tenemos letrina. Sólo me falta terminar la ducha. Y, sinceramente, vuestra ducha tampoco está pegada a la casa que digamos; mientras sigamos usando la vuestra no vamos a caminar mucho más que vosotros para llegar a ella. Y, de todos modos, Sasuke se pasa los días metido en el establo como siempre. En el fondo va a usar más la vuestra que la nuestra aunque me empeñe en terminarla pronto —rió.

 

—Oh, cariño —dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla con afecto—. No digas eso, Sasuke aprecia muchísimo tu esfuerzo. Seguro que va a usar siempre-siempre la ducha de vuestra casa en cuanto esté lista.

 

Naruto mostró sus dientes blancos en una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Tienes razón.

 

Sakura le arrebató el cucharón de las manos una última vez para añadir una porción más en el plato de Naruto. Naruto lo miró algo asustado.

 

—Oye, Sakura, me gusta mucho comer pero… ¿por qué mi plato está como cuatro veces más lleno que los demás? Ni siquiera yo sé si voy a poder terminarme eso —se quejó, sonando tan infantil como un niño pequeño.

 

Ella le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

 

—No te quejes y come. El trabajo en el campo es muy duro y construir tu propia casa aún más. Necesitas reponer fuerzas y hacer crecer más esos músculos —aseguró—. Aunque debo decir que estás mucho más grandote ahora que cuando llegaste… —admiró.

 

—Me alegra que por lo menos a ti te gusten —lloriqueó Naruto, con un puchero en los labios—. Sasuke siempre se queja de que estoy demasiado bronceado y de que no le dejo espacio en la cama.

 

Sakura soltó una risilla que cubrió con su mano.

 

—Sasuke debería quejarse menos y ayudarte un poco con la casa. ¡Lo consientes demasiado, Naruto! —le regañó.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora es culpa mía? —se defendió él, sentándose a la mesa con una copa de vino en la mano. Sakura llenó su propia copa y también se sentó, junto a él.

 

Tragó un pequeño sorbo y colocó su menuda mano sobre el brazo bronceado y duro de Naruto.

 

—Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan feliz —confesó—. Gracias, Naruto.

 

Naruto olvidó su copa y miró la expresión sincera y gentil de Sakura. Él también sonrió, tímido.

 

—No me des las gracias. Yo también soy feliz. Mucho más de lo que lo había sido nunca. Soy yo quién debería agradecerte, por confiar en mí y, digamos… ¿entregarme a Sasuke? Sin tu aprobación yo no sé qué habría hecho; Sasuke siempre te habría elegido a ti por encima de mí —rió, resignado, pero contento—. Por eso, estoy muy contento de que aceptes lo nuestro.

 

—¿Aceptar? ¡Tú estás tonto! Yo _apoyo_ “lo vuestro” de todo corazón, Naruto. Ya sabes que te quiero, mucho. Y ver a Sasuke feliz, ver a Sasuke feliz me hace sentir tan llena de dicha que a veces no puedo evitar llorar —reveló en tono secretista—. Naruto, cariño, yo nunca había visto a Sasuke tan confiado, tan relajado, tan a gusto, tan feliz… como cuando está contigo. Gracias, Naruto. Por todo.

 

Naruto contuvo las lágrimas y abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, sosteniendo su cabeza pelirosa contra su pecho.

 

—Gracias, Sakura —murmuró.

 

 

 

Aquella noche, tras la cena, Naruto encontró a Sasuke y Sakura abrazados en el porche. La imagen era tan bella que no podía apartar los ojos: la luna brillaba tenue en el cielo, iluminando con suavidad la amplia extensión del terreno de Kakashi, el cabello rosa de Sakura la hacía hermosa como a una flor de primavera, y contrastaba con la piel pálida de Sasuke, que le daba a él un aire misterioso y mágico. Ella era tan real y él tan etéreo. Sin embargo eran los ojos de él los que resplandecían con vida, con fuerza, con realidad; y los de ellas los que brillaban de un verde suave e irreal. Por un momento Naruto se preguntó por qué no eran ellos quienes inauguraban la casa como una pareja de recién casados. Y la punzada en su pecho fue el motivo que le empujó a volver dentro del edificio y beber un par de copas más con Kakashi.

 

 

—Dime, Naruto —dijo Kakashi tras un largo y cómodo silencio, rompiéndolo con voz seria. Estaba claro que el escritor había decidido cambiar la temática de su amena conversación sobre música por una que consideraba de más interés. Naruto sólo deseó que no se pusiese en la piel de “padre de Sasuke”; con “mamá Sakura” había tenido suficiente por aquél día.

 

Naruto sorbió un trago más de vino dulce y miró a Kakashi a los ojos.

 

—¿Cuando termines esta obra tuya —dijo, refiriéndose a la casa—, a qué te dedicarás? No creo que quieras trabajar en los terrenos de los Aburame para siempre. No va contigo. Y, además, cuando termine el verano, ya no tendrán trabajo que ofrecerte.

 

 _Oh_. Era _ese_ tipo de conversación.

 

Si hubiese sido otro y no Kakashi quién le preguntase habría creído que era por saber cómo había pensado mantener a Sasuke en adelante, pero viniendo de él sabía que era simple curiosidad y sincero interés por él, por el porvenir de ambos.

 

—Hmmm —inspiró aire, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse, acomodarse a la conversación—. No estoy seguro aún, pero creo que trabajaré un tiempo más a costa de mi fuerza física y ahorraré algo de dinero para comprar un terreno en el desierto.

 

—¿En el desierto? —se sorprendió Kakashi—. ¿Y qué hay de la casa? —añadió luego, cómo un segundo pensamiento, un añadido.

 

—Seguiremos viviendo aquí, ¡claro! —se apresuró a asegurar el rubio—. El terreno del desierto es una idea que he tenido, me gustaría encontrar un pozo de un nuevo aceite para las lámparas que se encuentra en la tierra y que se llama petróleo. Tengo el presentimiento que se venderá muy bien dentro de unos años.

 

—¿Y qué hay del oro? ¿No volverás a ir en busca de oro?

 

—Nah. No es tan buen negocio como parece. Y no quiero alejarme de Sasuke —admitió avergonzado—. Se lo prometí. Además, quiero algo que me pueda dar beneficios sin tener que preocuparme demasiado de ello. No quiero ganadería, ni nada que tenga que ver con cultivos. Hay que estar demasiado pendiente y pueden aparecer demasiados imprevistos y pérdidas de dinero repentinas. Pero la bolsa de New York y ese tipo de negocios son demasiado complicados para mí y además New York está muy lejos de aquí.

 

Kakashi asintió, con parsimonia.

 

—Chico listo. Alguien cómo tú encontrará soluciones pronto, estoy convencido. Sólo deseo que aquello que termines haciendo sea algo que te llene. Me afligiría profundamente verte marchitar con los años si terminas cayendo en la tentación de convertir a Sasuke en tu único sueño. Al fin y al cabo él es una persona y no un sueño, y cargar con semejante responsabilidad lo hundiría a él también. Por tanto, por el bien de ambos, deseo que no te pierdas a ti mismo ni tu espíritu viajero. Aunque dejes de viajar —añadió, soltando una media carcajada ante su propio chiste.

 

Naruto se rascó los nudillos, despacio, asimilando la información. Finalmente dedicó una media sonrisa a Kakashi.

 

—Me alegra tenerte cerca, Kakashi. Eres un buen maestro y un buen amigo. Confío en que si algún día me pierdo a mí mismo… me ayudes a encontrarme de nuevo.

 

Kakashi sonrió también, con el cuerpo relajado y totalmente acomodado en la silla.

 

—Desde luego.

 

 

 

Sakura estaba cansada, de modo que ella y Kakashi se excusaron y se retiraron por aquella noche. Naruto y Sasuke les despidieron en el porche y se quedaron allí —Sasuke apoyando ambas manos en la baranda, Naruto rodeando la cintura de Sasuke con un brazo—, viéndoles caminar ladera abajo, hacia la casa de Kakashi que se encontraba en la parte más baja y llana del terreno. Cuando les vieron entrar en casa y vieron la luz de las lámparas de aceite expandir su luz a través de las floreadas cortinas de las ventanas Naruto convenció a Sasuke de entrar dentro de su propia casa. Era la primera noche que pasaban allí y Naruto estaba realmente excitado. Sasuke no se hizo rogar, aunque lanzó una última mirada nostálgica a la casita destartalada de una sola habitación que se encontraba junto al establo, la misma que había compartido con Naruto durante un largo tiempo y que había sido su habitación prácticamente desde que podía recordar.

 

Naruto cerró la puerta tras ellos y se quedó allí parado unos instantes mientras Sasuke avanzaba hacia su nueva habitación: una habitación no de él, sino de él y Naruto. Las paredes de la estancia principal eran demasiado nuevas, y, aunque las había construido con sus propias manos, casi le parecían desconocidas. La cocina, el baño, la habitación extra por terminar, el techo, la despensa… Había trabajado tanto en los últimos meses que no había tenido ocasión de simplemente observar su obra. Naruto se sintió emocionado. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Su propio hogar. Su hogar con Sasuke.

 

Pronto entró en la habitación y, con anticipación, observó la que sería la cama de ambos. Sasuke se encontraba sentado al borde de la misma mirándole con sus intensos y profundos ojos negros.

 

—Es la primera vez que voy a dormir tan lejos del establo —susurró con su voz profunda y cautivadora.

 

Naruto se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

 

—Te acostumbrarás pronto —aseguró.

 

Sasuke no parecía muy convencido pero asintió muy sutilmente de todos modos. Se sostuvieron la mirada largos segundos hasta que Sasuke torció el cuello y besó el pulgar de Naruto.

 

—¿Vamos a inaugurar el dormitorio también? —preguntó con duda, tal vez con un leve temor en la voz.

 

Naruto se agachó frente a él, de rodillas en el suelo.

 

—Sólo si eso es lo que quieres, Sasuke.

 

Finalmente Sasuke asintió.

 

Naruto sonrió gentil y sus manos recorrieron el pecho cubierto de Sasuke, en una caricia. Al llegar a su cuello sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones, despacio, uno a uno, descubriendo muy lentamente el níveo pecho de Sasuke. Sus labios calientes besaron la base de su cuello, succionaron en el hoyo bajo de la garganta ganándose un pequeño maullido de Sasuke que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto recorrió un sendero de besos en línea recta por su pecho hasta que sus labios dieron con el botón de los pantalones de Sasuke.

 

Sasuke apartó unos centímetros a Naruto y desabrochó su pantalón, levantó el trasero de la cama y se deshizo de él. Sus manos subieron por el rostro de Naruto, cubriendo los intimidantes ojos azules que permanecían fijos en él. Acarició las hebras rubias y dejó caer sus manos por la espalda de Naruto. Las manos curtidas del rubio subieron por sus muslos hasta sus caderas y tiraron de su cuerpo hasta sentarlo en el borde de la cama, permitiéndole a Sasuke así la movilidad suficiente para abrir sus piernas.

 

Naruto buscó permiso con los ojos y al sentir que lo había recibido comenzó a besar y lametear el estómago de Sasuke, jugando con él, tratando de excitarlo sin tocar ninguna de sus zonas erógenas. Sasuke agarró sus hombros y tiró de la tela, molesto.

 

—Quítate ésto —pidió en voz baja.

 

Naruto soltó a Sasuke unos instantes para quitarse la camisa, sin desabotonarla, por encima de su cabeza, para luego dejarla caer de cualquier modo en el suelo. Enseguida sus manos volvieron a las caderas delgadas de Sasuke y sus labios mordisquearon la sensible piel de sus muslos interiores. Sasuke arqueó la espalda con un suave gimoteo. Sus manos agarrándose a los hombros desnudos de Naruto, acariciando la piel lentamente, con sus dedos, mientras las palmas se mantenían firmes sobre los trabajados músculos.

 

Los labios de Naruto besaron sus testículos húmedamente. Su lengua apareció burlona por entre sus labios y acarició la base del pene de Sasuke, unos segundos, antes de volver a esconderse. Succionó uno de los testículos, endureciéndolo, haciendo temblar los muslos de Sasuke. Naruto se deleitó en el bello arco de la espalda de Sasuke, en el delicioso sonido que escapó por entre sus labios.

 

Sasuke olía tan bien… Naruto inspiró hondo y tragó el miembro de Sasuke. Sintió el glande chocar contra su garganta y cerró los ojos mareado de placer. De lo más profundo de su ser emitió un sonido de aprobación, de contento, que reverberó por la médula espinal de Sasuke, extendiéndose como una ola por todo su cuerpo.

 

A pesar de las manos de Naruto sosteniendo su cintura el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó sobre el colchón de golpe y sus piernas se abrieron de par en par, también su boca. Sus manos se agarraron con fuerza de las sábanas nuevas y maulló complacido, sin contener su voz.

 

Naruto succionó de nuevo y exhaló aire por la nariz, pesado, cálido, sobre el bajo vientre de Sasuke. Chupó, concentrado, tragando el sabor de Sasuke, el líquido preseminal. Sin querer detenerse realmente, Naruto se forzó a separarse de Sasuke e inspiró aire, llenando sus pulmones de nuevo, agitado.

 

—Delicioso.

 

Sasuke lo miró con expresión agónica. Boqueó varias veces mientras Naruto se deshacía de sus botas, calcetines, pantalones y ropa interior a gran velocidad y se subía a la cama, atrapando el cuerpo extendido de Sasuke bajo el suyo.

 

—¿Por qué has parado? —inquirió Sasuke, falto de aire y cordura.

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—Porque no quiero que te duermas aún. Juega conmigo un rato más. Tenemos que probar bien el colchón, ¿no? —provocó.

 

Sasuke logró serenarse y cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando volvió a abrirlos sus pupilas lucían decididas e imparables.

 

Sus manos huesudas empujaron con fuerza el cuerpo de Naruto hasta tumbarlo sobre la otra mitad del amplio colchón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Naruto fue rápido y sus manos perfectas enseguida acariciaron los hombros y el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, con delicada lujuria. Lentamente sus manos se deslizaron hacia los glúteos de Sasuke que comenzó a masajear amorosamente.

 

—¿Dónde has puesto el aceite?

 

Naruto se medio incorporó y besó los labios de Sasuke con pasión.

 

—Aquí —de debajo la almohada sacó un pequeño frasco con una sonrisa satisfecha. Pronto lo abrió mientras daba un segundo beso a Sasuke, saboreando su lengua, tratando de memorizar el tacto de cada uno de sus dientes al reseguirlos con la punta de la lengua.

 

Dedos húmedos y viscosos acariciaron su ano insistentes y pronto se escurrieron dentro de su cuerpo, acariciándole primero, jugando con él, para luego comenzar a abrirlo, a amoldarlo, a someterlo a su voluntad.

 

Sasuke exhalaba gemidos y suspiros en la boca de Naruto. Tomando venganza de aquellos pequeños movimientos que lo incomodaban al morder la lengua del rubio. Cuando Naruto despegó sus bocas la una de la otra, con un largo hilo de saliva negándose a permitirles la total separación, Sasuke gimió su nombre con ojos brillantes.

 

Los dedos de Naruto salieron de su interior y Sasuke se apresuró a atrapar aquellas manos traidoras sobre la sábana, una a cada lado de la cabeza de su dueño. Clavó sus uñas en las muñecas bronceadas y, sin perder contacto visual con él ni un sólo segundo, se sentó sobre su pene duro y grueso, que esperaba tieso por él.

 

Sasuke descendió lentamente, tragando poco a poco, muy poco a poco, cada centímetro de su pene dentro de su delicioso cuerpo. Naruto prácticamente contenía su respiración. Se encontraba embrujado por los ojos de Sasuke. Por sus labios entreabiertos y los pequeños quejidos que emitía; por los temblores de sus piernas y brazos; por la estrechez de su cálido recto. Cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke se quedó clavado —sus brazos y piernas demasiado temblorosos para sostenerlo— Naruto se soltó del frágil agarre en sus muñecas y rodeó las caderas delgadas de Sasuke con sus manos. Lo ancoró, le transmitió fuerza y seguridad, y, lentamente, lo ayudó a continuar su descenso.

 

Cuando, al fin, Sasuke se encontró sentado sobre la pelvis de Naruto, con su pene totalmente metido dentro del cuerpo, dejó escapar las vergonzosas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en las comisuras de sus ojos alargados. Gimió despacio, tratando de recuperarse, de recomponerse.

 

—Naruto, ya- —trató de decir, pidiendo libertad de movilidad de nuevo.

 

Pero Naruto no apartó sus manos de sus caderas, no cedió un sólo gramo de control.

 

—No —interrumpió—. No te muevas. Así estás hermoso, Sasuke —explicó.

 

Sasuke le oyó tragar saliva sonoramente. Lejanamente, en su mente nublada, supo que la voz de Naruto sonaba conmocionada.

 

—No te muevas. Siénteme dentro de ti. Más profundo de lo que nunca antes he podido llegar. Siénteme _completamente_ dentro de ti. Quiero que te corras así, sintiéndome hasta lo más hondo.

 

Sasuke asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Desesperado. Sin palabras ni aliento ni siquiera pensamientos.

 

Naruto deslizó entonces una de sus manos a lo largo de la cadera de Sasuke, de su muslo, y la volvió a hacer ascender por su cintura, por su costado, por el pecho, por su cuello hasta acariciar la base en dónde comenzaba a crecer su cabello. Luego esa mano desapareció y al momento siguiente Sasuke la sintió rodear su pene y comenzar a masturbarlo con reverencia, pero con la presión apropiada, llevándolo a la locura demasiado deprisa, pero sin permitirle una pronta liberación.

 

—hnnn-hh N-naruto —lloriqueó—. Na--aahnnnaahh…

 

Trató de arquear su espalda pero la mano de Naruto en su cadera se lo impidió con firmeza.

 

—Siénteme dentro, Sasuke. No busques fricción, sólo quédate quieto y siéntela.

 

—¡N-nh-NaArutooo!

 

El pene de Sasuke se erguía inflamado y rojizo. Naruto lo agarró, sintiendo su textura en la palma de la mano, la humedad que lo envolvía, el calor ardiente. Acarició el glande insistentemente, con el dedo pulgar, presionando sobre el orificio de la uretra, arrancando irracionales gritos de desesperación de Sasuke.

 

El esfínter de Sasuke se cerró con fuerza, apretando su polla dura con crudeza, y, al mismo tiempo, haciendo temblar peligrosamente el cuerpo del propio Sasuke. Naruto contuvo la respiración y sacudió dos veces más el pene de Sasuke en su mano. Entonces largos chorros de inmaculado blanco salieron del interior de Sasuke y cayeron sobre el pecho y el estómago de Naruto, tiñéndolo de blanco.

 

Tras su orgasmo Sasuke sintió su cuerpo derretirse pero las manos de Naruto en sus sobacos lo sostuvieron, así como el duro miembro metido en su cuerpo.

 

Naruto tumbó a Sasuke en la cama, despacio. Sus cuerpos separados tras largo rato estrechamente unidos. Cuando Sasuke fue capaz de abrir los ojos ambos se miraron largamente, incapaces de formular palabras, echando en falta la conexión. Los labios de Naruto se acercaron a los de Sasuke y se besaron el uno al otro sintiéndose, expresando palabras mudas. Pronto Sasuke sintió el pene de Naruto entrar en su cuerpo de nuevo, el pecho del rubio pegado a su espada y costado y los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron un vaivén mesurado, lento y pasional, mientras gemían el uno en la boca del otro.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Un sol reluciente y enorme iluminaba el mundo con todo su esplendor, dando calor, luz, vida. Naruto corría pendiente arriba, con prisa, con el pelo húmedo de sudor, pegado a su frente, con los bronceados brazos bañados en una fina capa de sudor, las mangas de la camisa vieja remangadas hasta los hombros. Una enorme sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

 

—¡Sasuke! —gritó, entusiasmado—. ¡Sasuke!

 

Agitaba el brazo en el aire con ímpetu, con un sobre de carta en la mano.

 

Sasuke salió al porche, vistiendo una finísima camiseta de lino blanco, sin mangas, y un pantalón de tela fina, de verano, remangado hasta las rodillas. Llevaba un vaso de agua en la mano.

 

Esperó pacientemente a que Naruto llegase hasta él, imperturbable, y cuando le tuvo al alcance de la mano le tendió el vaso de agua. Naruto lo bebió de un sólo trago mientras insistía con la mano del sobre, removiéndola en el aire, demasiado alterado.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó calmado Sasuke, recuperando el ya vacío vaso de agua. Sin esperar la respuesta de Naruto entró dentro de casa, dejando la puerta abierta y humedeció un pañuelo en la pica de la cocina. Obviamente Naruto le siguió y cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta Naruto estaba ya justo allí, facilitándole el trabajo. Sasuke comenzó a limpiar el sudor de la nuca de Naruto con el pañuelo mojado en agua fresca, para aliviarle del calor.

 

—Sasuke, escucha —continuó Naruto excitado pero sin aliento—. Mi padre. Me ha escrito. Va a venir.

 

Sus ojos destellaban felicidad. La más amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 

Sasuke se acercó un poco más y besó sus labios despacio.

 

—Esa es una buena notícia. ¿Se lo has dicho a Kakashi?

 

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

 

—Luego. Quería decírtelo a ti primero.

 

Sasuke miró sus ojos mientras continuaba humedeciendo su cuello y su mandíbula con el pañuelo. Una tímida diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

 

—Me siento ansioso por conocerle —murmuró.

 

—Oh, Sasuke. Te adorará.

 

Naruto rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke efusivamente y besó sus labios con brusquedad. Al separarse espiró aire complacido.

 

—Al final mi deseo se ha cumplido. Será mi padre quién estrene la cama de la habitación de invitados.

 

Sasuke asintió, feliz por ver tan feliz a Naruto, y rodeó el cuello de éste con sus brazos.

 

—¿Debería pedirle tu mano en matrimonio? Aunque no podamos casarnos… ¿crees que espera que lo haga? ¿Qué debería decirle? Estas cosas no se me dan bien, Naruto.

 

Naruto rió.

 

—No te pongas nervioso, Sasuke. No debes hacer nada fuera de lo normal. Yo se lo conté todo. Y cuando venga hablaré con él. Tú sólo tienes que ser tú mismo. Habla con él de lo que quieras, haz lo que haces siempre. Y deja que él te adore —sonrió.

 

—Idiota.

 

Naruto besó sus labios cariñosamente.

 

—Te quiero.

 

Sasuke tragó saliva y se perdió en la inmensidad azul de sus ojos.

 

—Y yo a ti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> A los que habéis logrado llegar hasta el final... muchas gracias, de corazón, por leerme hasta aquí. Espero que no haya sido una lectura demasiado terrible (o por lo menos que no os impida dar una oportunidad al próximo fanfic de Naruto y Sasuke que escriba). Gracias.


End file.
